


Magic of Innocence

by DarnYouWithCoolNames



Category: D.Gray-man, Fairy Tail
Genre: Allen gets lost easily, Gen, Lavi is main, Lenalee and Erza are scary in a good way, My First Fanfic, Nea is basically a guardian spirit, Poor Lavi, Potions Accident, Road can be nice and she can act her age, Tyki is a jerk to everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnYouWithCoolNames/pseuds/DarnYouWithCoolNames
Summary: On a certain "normal" day, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Link were sent on a mission to find a piece of innocence near the coast of Japan. The Noah Tyki Mikk just happen to have the same mission. But things start to turn around when the innocence separates and sends them to another dimension with no way back. Not even the Ark can help them out here! Join as Lavi, his friends, Road, and Tyki dive into a world of magic.Will they be stuck there forever? Why are people using magic without the need of innocence? And who is this person that only they can see? What's this about their innocence? And what about Lavi's right eye? Well, you'll have to find out by joining them on this journey!(PS there will be some OOC at times so sorry for those :3)[ON HIATUS]





	1. Innocence Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. I'm just testing this really. I was going to post this to Wattpad, but I'll do that later. In the nearby future, I'll be posting on Wattpad before on here though. Be kind and respectful. That is all I ask for. Enjoy and thanks for reading. Go ahead and leave some advice if you want to, too.

It was a normal day as usual at the Black Order head quarters. Lavi was in the library doing some paperwork when Johnny knocked on the open door and gave him a message.

"Komui wants to see you in his office for a mission." He said.

Lavi nodded as he stood up from his seat. He thanked Johnny before heading down the halls to Komui's office. He began to wonder what this mission was going to be. Maybe they found a potential accommodator or a wild piece of innocence. Or maybe it had something to do with the Noah and their activities. Lately it's been quiet and peaceful. Maybe a little too quiet. They were all suspicious of what the Noah were planning, but they have no way of finding out what exactly they were doing. As he reached his destination, he spotted Allen and Kanda bickering in front of the door. Link stood off to the side with an impassive face.

"Yuu-chan~! Moyashi-chan~!" he called out skipping towards the two.

"It's Allen!"

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit!" Both boys yelled out directing their anger towards the new comer. Lavi pouted and whined while dodging Kanda's attemps of beheading him.

"You both are no fun at all." Lavi said as he stepped into Komui's office. The other three followed him into the office to see Lenalee standing by her brother's desk. She smiled and waved at them as they took a seat on the couch in front of Komui. Link stood to the side of the couch near Allen.

"Good. Now that you're all here, I have a very important mission for you all." Komui said as he paused to let the information sink in before speaking again. "We suspect a piece of innocence near the coast of Japan. There have been sightings of many Akuma around these parts. It is likely that the Noah are also after this piece. I do warn you of what seems to be the innocence's power. From witnesses and finders, many people have gone missing when they get near the area. They soon appear back out of nowhere only to find that they have no recollection of where they went. The most some can remember is a bright light and then darkness. I want you to be careful as you retrieve this innocence."

"Got it. You can count on us big brother!" Lenalee said.

"Oh~! Lenalee-chan! You can always stay back! I can send a different person to go if you think it's too scary!"

"So it's an innocence that makes people disappear and come back with no memories of their time away... This seems a bit risky." She says completely ignoring her brother.

"Oh my dear Lenalee... Ahem. Anyways, I give you permission to use the ark to get there faster. You leave in an hour. Good luck out there my dear Lenalee-chan~! You boys better stay away from her... Or else."

Lavi and Allen shivered as they left his office. Kanda just scowled as usual and Link had no emotion evident of his face. They all went to pack up for their trip as they departed. Lavi taking some books, paperwork, and clothes just in case, Lenalee taking some extra supplies and clothes, Kanda went off to get some training done, and Allen went to fill up his stomach. They all met up in an hour in front of the gates to the Black Order. Allen hummed the song for the Ark and they all got in.

They soon arrived in a back alley of some sort of town. The smell of the ocean was in the air which meant they were near the coast. They got out of the alley and explored the desolated town. Lavi noticed that there were some people looking out from the closed windows of the buildings. They seemed curious of what their group was doing there, but we're too afraid to come out and talk.

They soon met up with Finder Terin. He lead them out to the beach where they could see a massive storm cloud off in the distance. Allen's eye activated suddenly as several level ones and two Akuma came out and attacked them. They easily took care of the Akuma and we're about to relax when they heard a familiar voice.

"Well well. Look at what we have here. Four little exorcists, a crow, and a finder have come out to play." Tyki Mikk said as he appeared behind the group. "Come to get the innocence have you?"

"Tyki Mikk..." Allen growled as Tyki smirked smugly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that should be obvious enough. I'm also here to take the innocence. Only I'm going to destroy it of course."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kanda yelled before charging at the Noah of Pleasure.

Lavi looked back to the storm the innocence was in only to see that it was closer that before. Way too close for that matter. He started to back away when he felt his body freeze. He tried to move but he soon realized that there was no way out. He looked at the others to see them fighting off the Noah. He decided he didn't want to find out what happened when the storm gets to where he was, so he yelled out to them.

"Guys! I can't move! The storm's coming closer every second and I don't like this one bit! Help me! Please!" he begged as he looked back at the storm only several meters away.

"Che! Stupid rabbit!" came a response from Kanda.

"Hold on Lavi!" Lenalee yelled as she kicked at Tyki from above.

He tried to calm down and breathe, but that only worked for about 3 seconds before he saw something terrifying. He watched as the storm rapidly changed into a spiral. That spiral then formed into a tornado. Lavi yelped and he begged for his comrades to save him before he was sucked up.

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP! I'M ABOUT TO BE SUCKED UP BY A TORNADO MADE BY AN INNOCENCE! HE- AHHHH!" Lavi yelled before the frozen spell was lifted and he tripped. He was then slowly lifted into the air towards the tornado. He shrieked as he was literally thrown into the winds of the tornado.

"LAVI!" Allen yelled as he watched his friend get sucked into the tornado.

Suddenly he froze and was also lifted into the air along with Link, Lenalee and Kanda. The tornado also ate them up as it had with Lavi. Tyki was watching in bewilderment as they were sucked away from the battle. He was about to leave when he too froze up. He tried everything to move, but by the time he was free, the tornado already had him in it's grasp. Then he too was swallowed up by the tornado and the storm abruptly stopped.

Off in the distance, the towns people walked outside to see a clear sky and no evidence of there ever being a storm. Finder Terin stood where he was smiling ominously. He chuckled and took off his coat only to reveal no one there at all. His chuckle continued to echo on the beach as it slowly faded away into a girl's giggle.

_**"Let's have some fun with our favorite characters now, shall we? Hehehehe..."** _

 


	2. A Magical World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi finds himself alone in a place unknown to him. And who are these other people whom he can't understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy the story so far!

In the Fairy Tail guild, everyone was going about their daily lives. Cana was drinking out of a barrel, Levy was reading a book, Lucy was talking with Mira, Erza was eating her strawberry shortcake, and Natsu and Gray were bickering back and forth while Wendy, Carla, and Happy were watching and Juvia was off to the side swooning over Gray. It was just a normal day just like any other day. So where does a bright blinding light come in? As the light dimmed down a bit, everyone looked towards the source of the mysterious light. It had shaped into a door shaped entrance. Makarov, the master of the guild, came out of his office to see what the commotion was about. Seeing the door of light, Makarov made his way to it cautiously. Just then Natsu had to be Natsu at the moment.

"Oh! What's this shining thing? Can I touch it?" He said as he sniffed and walked around the door of light. Then he decided it was a good idea to stick his arm through it. He fished around to see if anything was inside. His hand had at one point ghostly stroked something. Then the light turned green as a body was shot out at Natsu, sending them both to the ground, as everyone got tensed. The door of light left as abruptly as when it came. Everyone looked at the one sprawled on top of Natsu that the light brought.

He looked like he was in his mid-teens. He had fiery crimson hair that was held up by a green bandana and a matching black eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing some kind of weird uniform that was black and silver with a silver cross on one side of his chest. Natsu sat up, making sure to not drop the mysterious male, and looked at their master.

"He feels all cold and I don't feel a heartbeat, Gramps. He might be dead already." Natsu said as Makarov came forth.

Makarov stared at the unconscious boy and was about to touch him when a sudden burst sent anyone around back several feet. When everyone looked back at the redhead, they saw a green force field surrounding him. The redhead inside took a big gulp of air as life had seemingly returned to him. As his breaths calmed down, the force field faded away. Makarov seemed to be in deep thought before he returned to reality.

"Someone bring him up to the infirmary and check for any injuries. And please, whatever you do, don't scare him if he wakes up. Don't want him to attack us suddenly now." He said as he sat down at the bar table. With the help of Gray and Natsu, Erza was able to bring the redhead to one of the beds in the infirmary. Well, it was more like she threatened them to stop fighting and made them bring the boy up as she led the way. Wendy checked him to see if there were any injuries and sighed in relief when she found none. Silently, they exited the room and joined the others in the main lobby.

_~Several Hours Later~_

Lavi groaned as he stirred awake. The last thing he remembered was going to the coast of Japan, fighting the Akuma and Tyki, and getting sucked up by a crazy unnatural tornado. Wait. He quickly shot up and looked around. He seemed to be in what seemed to be an infirmary. He blinked as he observed the room closely. Then he realized that his friends were nowhere to be seen and his hammer was not at his side. He panicked as he searched frantically for the little hammer. Seeing that his search came up empty, he decided to get out of the bed and look around.

Just then the door opened to reveal a group of teenagers around his age. One girl had long red hair and a fierce glare at two boys. One of the boys had bluish black hair and for some reason half naked. The other boy had pink hair and a toothy grin. There was a flying blue cat next to him. To the side were a girl with blonde hair and a younger girl with dark blue hair in pigtails. There was a flying white cat next to her. The last one was an old man who was shorter than the blue haired girl and was looking directly at Lavi.

They all looked at each other in a moment of silence. Then the old man walked up to Lavi making him back up warily. The old man held up a hand as if he was calming a wild animal and spoke.

"Hello there young one. It's nice to see you have woken up. You have no need to worry for you are in a safe place." He said.

"...." Lavi had no idea what they were saying. He couldn't recognize the language either, which was pretty unsettling on itself. Adding the fact that he had no idea who these people are or where he was exactly... It was actually unnerving. Not panicked in the least, he slowly made him way to the window. Glancing outside, he saw he was in some sort of town or city full of glee and joyfulness. He looked back to the group and slowly began to talk.

"Where am I and where are my friends?" he asked. The others looked confused as he had felt earlier. The red headed girl seemed to whisper something to the old man. The old man nodded as his eyes scanned Lavi. He saw that the boy was nervous and obviously panicked. The boy looked from one person in their group to another and repeated the cycle.

Makarov sighed as he told Erza, "Can you bring Warren up here. Let's see if he can read his mind on what language he's speaking." She nodded and headed out to get Warren. When she came back with him, Lavi back up more to the window.

"Yes Master Makarov?" Warren asks as he comes up to his master.

"I need you to see if you can figure out his language by reading his mind." Makarov said as Warren nodded.

Warren put his fingers on his temples and began to work his magic. As Lavi watched him curiously, he felt something trying to probe his mind in which he reacted by fighting back and blocking it out. Warren opened his eye in surprise and turned back to his master.

"Master, I can't see to be able to read his mind. It seems like he's stopping me somehow." He said.

"Hm... I see. Can you perhaps bring Levy up here for me?" Makarov asked.

"Of course sir."

As he left, Makarov turned his attention back to the red head that seems to still be stiff of nervousness and panic. He sighed as he walked up closer to the boy. He pointed to himself as soon as the redhead had his eyes on him.

"Ma. Ka. Rov." He said slowly. Lavi looked at him in confusion at first until he got it. The old man's name was Makarov. Lavi pointed at himself and did what Makarov did.

"La. Vi." Makarov nodded and sighed in relief to see the boy understood what he was trying to do. Just then Levy entered and made her way over to her master and the boy.

"Yes master? You needed me?" She asked glancing at the boy.

"The boy doesn't seem to know our language and we couldn't read him mind to see his language. I wanted to see if you have knowledge on his language or where he could've come from?" Makarov asked as Levy nodded.

She looked up to Lavi and scanned his clothes, looks, and actions. She then motioned to him to say something to see what his language was. He looked at her before he understood what she was trying to say.

"Where am I and where are my friends?" He said the exact same thing as he said earlier. The girl with short light blue hair had a thoughtful face on. Then her face turned into a frustrated one. She turned back to Makarov and started to speak. Lavi looked outside the window again and glanced around.

He then saw a flash of white hair and looked towards it. The teen had white hair and a red scar on his face. A familiar red scar that had a red pentagon on his forehead. His eyes widened as he saw Allen looking confused as he tried to talk to a random person. Lavi smiled in relief as he jump out of the window without hesitation. He heard some cries of surprise as he made it to the ground. He turned back to see the group of people looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled apologetically as he dashed off to his white haired friend.

The group stared at the retreating figure in surprise before their master brought them back.

"What are you waiting for? Go follow him before he gets lost!" Makarov said as part of the group went down stairs and out the door while Natsu and Wendy flew out the window with the help of Carla and Happy. The two dragon slayers searched from above for any sign of the redhead. They then saw the redhead running down a path and they swooped down to follow him.

When Lavi finally found where he saw his friend, he ran towards him and literally tackled him to the ground yelling,

"ALLEN-KUN~"

"GAH!" He heard Allen yell as they tumbled to the ground. People around them stared at them weirdly before continuing to what they were doing. Lavi got off the other boy surprised to see that he had grown and seemed to be more mature than he was before. He helped Allen stand up before realizing that Allen was actually shorter than him by about an inch.

Allen opened his eyes and look at the person that tackled him. He was surprised and relieved to see that it was his red-haired friend. He was more shocked to see that the redhead had shrunk. He was only about an inch taller than him now and his clothes were baggy. He blinked. He rubbed his eyes.

"Lavi?" He asked unsure if this was his friend.

"Hm? What is it Allen?" He said.

It was his language. A language he actually understood. And a voice he knows. He smiled as he tackled Lavi this time. They fell over laughing and finally stood up after a minute. As they stood, they saw two people walking up to them. Allen didn't recognize either of them and was about to use him innocence, even though it seems to be missing at the time, until Lavi stopped him. Lavi smiled at him.

"I think they're safe. They were there when I woke up in what seemed to be an infirmary. I couldn't understand what they were saying but I got one of their names. It was old man by the name of Makarov. He seemed to be their leader of some sort." Lavi explained.

"I see. It seems to me that we're in a place the innocence sent us to. The one where people say they have no memory of when they got found. I don't know how we are supposed to get back now. I can't seem to get the ark to work at all. Like it's not responding at all."

Natsu and Wendy stood off to the side as they watched the two boys talk. They seem to know one another seeing as how they were talking casually to each other and were hugging earlier. They saw as the two boys walked up to them.

"Lavi." The redhead said pointing at himself before pointing to his friend.

"Allen." His friend said holding out his hand. Wendy understood that they were introducing themselves as she shook the other's hand. Natsu followed her actions.

"Wendy. Natsu." She pointed to herself then to Natsu. They nodded as they looked around. Natsu and Wendy smiled as they led the two boys back to the guild. Wendy pointed at the guild and to her insignia.

"Fairy Tail. Magic. Guild." The two boys looked confused as she sighed in defeat. They were joined by Lucy, Gray, Levy and Erza as they walked into the guild. Levy seemed to be busy trying to find out what their language was. They led the two boys back up to the infirmary and left them there to talk it out for a bit as they grouped together in the lobby to talk about what to do with the two.

"So Allen.... It seems the innocence decided to make you a bit taller huh?" Lavi said as he looked at the boy closer.

"And in turn it made you shorter? I don't think so. I believe it messed with our age if I was being honest. For some reason, when I think about my age, the number that pops up is 17 instead of 15. What about you?" Allen asked.

"For some reason the number 17 pops up... Wait... So you grew two years and I shrunk a year?! How in the world does that happen?! I didn't think innocence could do that. And this world? I don't think it could do that either. Unless it's all in our dreams which I highly doubt it..."

 ** _"Oh ho ho. You are indeed correct there my little one."_** A feminine voice said out of thin air. The two boys couldn't seem to move. It was like when the tornado sucked them up just earlier.

"Who are you?" Allen asked glancing at the surrounding space.

**_"I am a GOD boy. That is all I can say for now or else it'll ruin everyone's fun~ now let me say this. It was not because of an innocence that you are here right now. Where is here you ask? I'll just say it's another dimension amongst other dimensions. In this dimension, there are no Akuma, no Millennium Earl, no exorcists. In this dimension, there is magic and demons. Mages and dark mages._ **

**_There is no such thing as innocence here. Which is why your hammer is missing and your arm is healed. This does not mean that they are gone though. You just have to find it within yourself. You will find out soon enough that I am not lying. There is no way to return to your dimension. The only way to return is to go along with everything I say until I am satisfied. Now I shall insert some knowledge of this dimension into your minds so that you may understand their language and concept of things around here. Your other friends and the Noah are around here as well. I bid you farewell now. Good luck in this world of magic my little ones."_ **

As the voice disappears, they found themselves sitting in silence. The door opens and just then does a major headache hit the two. The last thing they saw as they fell into darkness was the group from earlier and the floor.

The group at the door looked in shock as the two boys as they fell to the ground unconscious. Wendy ran up to them and checked them. She sighed in relief but was now full of confusion. They didn't seem to be injured, but why would they fall unconscious all of a sudden? With help from Gray and Natsu, they moved the two boys to the beds. They all looked at each other in silence before Lucy spoke up.

"We should wait for the two to wake up before we try anything. We can't really interrogate them if they don't understand and we don't even know if they're mages or not." She said as they left the room and headed to the lobby.

"I agree. We should wait it out until we find some way of communicating. Until then, we can just watch over them here in the guild." Erza said looking to the master for confirmation. He nodded as he thought about it. As the young mages left to do their own things, the old man thought back to just a little while ago, before the opened the infirmary to find the two boys unconscious. The voice he had heard.

**_"Please take care of these two. Their friends are very close by and their enemy not far off. They are a special group. It's better to keep them close than be enemies with them. I'm currently inserting information of this world to their minds so they will understand where they are. They will wake up soon enough. I wish the best of luck now. Farewell."_ **

He thought about whom that voice was, but for some reason he didn't think it was evil or bad. It was just full of mystery. He sighed as he went back to his office and continued to do some paper work.

_~3 hours later~_

Allen and Lavi stirred awake as their trip to the information lane ended. They now know they are in Magnolia in a magical guild called Fairy Tail. They also learned that they were in a place called Fiore. Almost everyone here can use magic casually and live peacefully without fearing about Akuma that don't exist here. They were definitely worried that they didn't have their innocence but decided to trust the voice that they weren't gone forever. Their innocence was just "within them". Whatever that means.

They looked at each other before making their way down stairs. It was currently sometime in the afternoon or evening. As they reached the bottom, they were greeted by a friendly mood that seemed familiar to the one back at the Order.

"Hey! It's nice to see that you're awake now!" Said a bluish black haired boy that was half naked.

"Baka! That can't understand you, you know! And put some clothes on!" Said a redheaded girl.

"Umm... I think we should try not to make them confused by continuing to talk..." Said a young blue haired girl.

Allen and Lavi looked at all of them surprised. It was like the voice said earlier. They understood what everyone was saying. They looked at each other and smiled. They each took a seat at the bar and looked around the lobby. Everyone was having fun and talking. Some people were eating and drinking. The barmaid, with white hair similar to Allen, came up to them and motioned if they wanted a drink. They looked to each other deciding now was a good time to show they know their language.

"Yes, we would like a drink. Just water for us please." Lavi said as the barmaid looked surprised. It was soon followed with a friendly smile as she went to get cups of water for the two boys. Everyone was looking at the two in surprise. The redhead from earlier came up to the two.

"You know our language...?" She asked as Lavi nodded. "How or when?"

"When we were unconscious earlier. I don't know how but after we woke up we can just understand everything you were saying. We also know a lot more about this world than before." Allen answered.

"Well now, how about we introduce ourselves to you?" said an old man from on top the railing of the second floor. He jumped down and landed in front of Lavi. "As you know I am Makarov. I am for master of the magical guild Fairy Tail." He said as the rest of the guild introduced themselves. After they finished, they looked to the two foreigners expectantly.

"I'm Lavi. I'm 17 years old."

"I'm Allen Walker. Also 17 years of age."

"What's your magic?" Someone in the back asked.

"We... Don't exactly know our magic. Not yet at least." Allen says.

"Well how about we show you ours?" Natsu said overly excited.

So that how they started the little show and tell of their powers. From telepathy to running super-fast to making things show up by writing their names. Then it came down to the group from earlier. First came Gray who showed his ice making magic. He created the Fairy Tail insignia followed by the little bursts of ice sparks. Allen and Lavi watched in awe as the ice fell to the ground.

Next was Lucy who pulled out a key holder and took out a key. She then said some words and summoned one of her celestial friends. It just so happen to be Virgo she summoned. She told them she was a celestial wizard who used celestial keys as her form of magic.

After her were Natsu and Wendy. They both took a big gulp of air and blew out a spiral of fire and wind. Happy and Carla then flew in and landed next to them. They said they were both dragon slayers that were raised by dragons. Their magic was called dragon slayer magic.

The last one to go was Erza. She explained to them that her magic was called requip magic. She requipped into an outfit where her chest was bandaged and she was wearing red pants. Her weapon was a long katana which could possibly rival Mugen. She requipped back into her regular clothes and smiled at them.

"Those are our magic. Let's hope you find out what magic you have soon. I would love to have a sparring match with either one of you. That is if...." She trailed out at the end.

"That is if what?" Allen asked.

"Well, not to pressure you or anything, but I would like it if you two would join Fairy Tail." Makarov said from where he sat.

Lavi and Allen looked at him in surprise and shock. They looked at each other and turned back to the old man.

"Would we be able to have some time to think and regroup with our friends before we choose?" Allen asked politely.

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

Allen took Lavi by the wrist and pulled him off to the side to talk in private. The guild members went back to doing what they were doing before while some watched the two curiously. Mira gave them their drinks as they found a table in a faraway corner to talk.

"So what's our plan?" He asked in a whisper as if he was trying to keep their conversation a secret.

With that question in mind, Lavi looked around at the guild members. Seeing how they're being so carefree and having so much fun, Lavi smiled softly. He glanced over at the bar to see Natsu and Gray bickering similar to when Allen and Kanda would fight. He looked pass them to see Wendy and Lucy smiling at them. He looks back to Allen, who was waiting patiently for his answer, and made up his mind. Chugging the rest of his drink down, he slams down the cup and looks at Allen with a smile like no other he has made.

"I say we stay."

 


	3. Welcome To Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Lavi go search for the rest of their group and have a little discussion on what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every Monday. If I can't do Mondays then I would update on Tuesdays.

"I say we stay."

Allen looked at Lavi in surprise. He honestly thought the boy would be hesitant to stay in an unfamiliar place, much less an unfamiliar world. Lavi must have saw his confusion and decided to explain his reasoning.

"Think about it Allen. The voice had said that there was no way back until it was 'satisfied'. Whatever that means. I doubt that we'll be goin' home any time soon. All we need to do is find the rest o' our group. When we do find Yuu-chan, Lenalee, and Two-spots then we will talk 'bout it together as a group. How 'bout it?" Lavi said with an overly excited smile.

As Allen thought about his reason, Lavi decided to look outside the window. It was close to sunset, so they would need to start now if they were going to start looking for the rest of their group. He looked back to Allen in time to see the boy nod his head in agreement. He and Lavi then stood up and headed over to Makarov. The guild master looks up from his drink to the two approaching boys.

"Something you need boys?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes. We decided that we will have to find the rest of our group before making any further decisions. It would be best if we could go look for them right now." Lavi said as they came to a stop before the old man.

"Hm... What makes you think that they're even nearby? Do you know where to start searching?"

"I have my suspicions that they are nearby. Possibly in the woods?"

"I have a suspicion that someone ended up on the beach and is threatening everyone that comes near him..." Allen said with a dark expression.

"Well, if you two are sure then Lavi can head off to the woods with two of the guild members while Allen can head to the beach with two members as well." Makarov said looking directly at a specific group.

"Ohh! Gramps choose me! Choose me!" Natsu yells excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Very well. Natsu and Erza will go with Lavi to the East Woods as Gray and Wendy head to the beach with Allen. I expect you to be back before it gets too dark. Be safe now."

"WOOHOO! C'mon! Let's get going Lenny!" Natsu said dragging Lavi out of the guild while Happy flew after them.

"Wait- My name's Lavi! Not Lenny!" Lavi said as he tried to keep up with Natsu.

Then he watched as a fist connected with the back of Natsu's head. He looked to who the fist belonged to and saw Erza standing there with a scary face on. She picked Natsu up by the collar of his vest and looked at Lavi.

"Shall we?" She said wearing a smile while dragging a knocked out Natsu with her left hand. Lavi nodded and sweat dropped as he followed the female redhead out to the forest. At the same time, Allen was following a half-naked Gray and flustered Wendy out to the beach near the guild. Carla growled and scratched Gray and scolded him to put his clothes back on while shielding Wendy's eyes. Allen sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly as he watched the scene fold out in front of him.

They soon reached the beach and began the search for Allen's friends. It didn't take long to actually pin point where his friend was to be honest. Seeing as how all the girls on the beach were swooning over someone and all the guys looked scared out of their minds, it really didn't take much effort. There stood Yuu Kanda in all his glory with his sword out pointed at a poor guy. Allen smiled dangerously as he walked up to his 'friend' and called him out.

"Oi! BaKanda! You would go as low as picking on a civilian in a place you don't even know? My how much have you fallen!" Allen said as his smirk grew at the face Kanda made when he heard his voice. Kanda turned his attention away from the poor guy and focused on the white haired boy. Wendy hurried over to Kanda's forgotten victim and helped him up. Gray watched from where he stood and waited for Allen to do his stuff.

"What did you say Moyashi?" Kanda asked glaring down at the other boy. Allen then noticed how tall Kanda was now. He was at least five inches taller than before. This meant he was now about 7 inches taller than himself. _At least it's better than being more than a foot shorter than him like before_ Allen thought. Allen scowls at the nickname ignoring the other's height.

"My name's Allen! How hard is it to remember that BaKanda?!" He yells back.

"Is that Allen-kun's friend?" Wendy asked coming up to Allen's side.

"What was that? Who would ever want to be friends with this jerk? He just happens to be part of my group is all." Allen says smiling down at Wendy and patted her head.

"Che. Whatever. Do you happen to know where we are?" Kanda asked with his everlasting sneer.

"Yes. I happen to do know, but I would rather explain that when we meet up with everyone at the Fairy Tail guild. Lavi is on his way to the woods to the east looking around for Lenalee and Link. We should head back to the guild before it gets dark, BaKanda."

"Che."

Allen starts to head back to the guild with Kanda following him when Gray stopped him.

"That's the wrong way dude." He said and sweat dropped as Kanda growled at the other and mumbled something along the lines of stupid moyashi getting lost immediately.

"Oh... Yeah um.... You can go ahead and lead the way Gray-kun..." Allen said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Yeah..." Gray said as he led the way back to the guild. Going back to Lavi's side, they finally reached the edge of the woods and Natsu is back from the dead, alive and kicking again. Lavi scopes the area to see if he could spot any one with blond hair in a braid or short greenish blue hair. Seeing as no one was around, he decided to go in deeper. Erza followed behind him while Natsu was flying in the air with Happy carrying him to see if he could spot anyone.

Lavi sighed as his search stretched far too long and the sun is close to fully setting. As he was about to stop for the day, a flash of fire caught his eye. He walked towards the burning flame and was filled with glee as her saw both Lenalee and Link sitting on the ground with a camp set up. They both looked up as he approached, ready to attack if necessary. When Lenalee saw the familiar boy with red hair and an eye patch over his right eye, she shrieked in joy and tackled Lavi in a hug. Lavi hugged back as they both fell backwards. He saw Link walking up to them looking a bit younger than before. He looked more like an eighteen year old than a twenty year old to Lavi. When Lenalee got off of him and helped him stand up, He saw that she was actually shorter than him by a few centimeters. She looked at him in shocked and looked back to Link as he also took in Lavi's appearance.

"So... You guys wanna go back to their guild instead of camping out here? I'll explain everything there as best I can when we get there." Lavi said pointing back at Erza and Natsu.

"You better." Link said ever so serious.

Lavi just smiles as he turns back to Erza and Natsu. He nodded to them and Erza nodded in understanding as she lead them out of the woods and back to the guild. Once they got there, they were greeted by loud screams that seem all too familiar to Lavi, Lenalee, and Link. They stepped inside and lo and behold, there in the middle of the lobby was Allen and Kanda bickering and fighting as usual. Add in food and their innocence and you would get the regular. Unfortunately for them, Erza didn't seem too keen on having a second, possibly worse, pair of Natsu and Gray around the guild. She grabbed both boys by the collar and threw them to opposite walls. Lenalee watched in awe and went up to Erza praising her for her strength. Erza blushed in embarrassment and denied it. Link just stood next to the twitching Allen on the ground. Lavi sat down at one of the tables and waited for the rest of the exorcists plus crow to come and sit down.

"What a lively bunch." Said someone from the Fairy Tail guild.

"That's what makes them enjoyable to be around." Lavi said turning to the person who said it.

It was a man with dark blue hair and stubble along his chin and above his mouth. He smiled as he looked at Lavi.

"Macao, right?" Lavi asked.

"That's me. The man of purple fire." Macao said as he produced a ball of purple flames and twirled it around his fingers before extinguishing it. He looked back to where Erza made Allen and Kanda 'get along' just how Natsu and Gray do. Kanda doing so begrudgingly. He smiled fondly as he returned his gaze to the curious looking Lavi. "I hope you do happen to join our guild. It would be a whole lot more interesting around here with you fellows."

Lavi nodded as his friends made their way over to where he sat. Once they all sat down, everyone in the guild politely moved to another part of the guild so that they can talk privately. Well most of them for that matter. Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Carla decided to stay within hearing range. Kanda scoffed as he looked at Allen and Lavi.

"So who's explaining?" He asked.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other before Allen pointed at Lavi.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll explain then... Where do you want me to start? Well actually, did you guys hear a voice out of nowhere and got a really big headache and went through a dream where you still remember most of it and you woke up able to understand the people around here? Or at least know the area or geography of this... Different world?" Lavi started as the others nodded.

"Okay so apparently, according to the voice, we got transferred to a different dimension. With no way back to our dimension 'til the 'GOD' is satisfied. And I know I don't have my Innocence and Allen's arm is mysteriously healed instead of being deformed... How 'bout you guys?"

"When I tried to use Dark Boots, they didn't respond at all. What about you Kanda?" Lenalee said.

"Che. Mugen didn't respond either when I tried to use it earlier." Kanda said.

"Hm. So what the voice said about Innocence not existing 'ere is true... Allen and I have seen magic first hand thanks to the Fairy Tail guild 'ere, and I haven't seen any Akuma or heard anything about any deaths... It doesn't even seem like the typical moody village or town either. I really think that we are in another world right now." Lavi concluded.

"So... What do you suppose we do?" Link asked narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I think we should join this guild 'ere and try to find a way to satisfy this 'GOD'."

The other four stayed quiet for a while contemplating on what to do. All the while, Natsu and the others keeping an ear on them were also thinking.

"What do you think they mean by innocence and another world?" Wendy asked in a hushed voice.

"Well whatever it is, it's clear to me that they're not from here. That at least explains why they didn't understand us when we first met Lavi and Allen." Gray said.

"From what I heard, it's likely that they'll join us!" Natsu said as Happy said 'Aye!' in the background.

"Well if they do join, then we would have to wait until they find out if they have magic or not. From what I have heard, this 'innocence' was like their weapon in their world. If it doesn't exist here then there is a possibility that they won't have any magic." Lucy said as Erza nodded.

"There is also a possibility that, if they did have innocence, they would have a greater chance of having magic here. You get what I'm saying?" Erza said as the others nodded.

"Oh! It looks like they made up their minds!" Wendy said as she pointed to the group making their way over to the guild master.

Makarov looked up at the group and asked, "Have you made up your minds yet?"

"Yes. We decided that we will join your guild here until we have found a way to get back to our own world. However, we have some conditions." Lavi said as Allen and Lenalee nodded their heads. Kanda just continued to frown as Link stood to the side silently. The rest of guild seems to be watching them as the group talked to their master.

"Hm? And what may I ask are these conditions?"

"We ask that you provide us with a place to stay, food, clothes, and some money or whatever your currency is called until we find some way to get some ourselves. Oh and, until we find out if we have magic or not, we also ask that you protect us from anything that might harm us." Lavi said with a smile. The group of exorcists watched as the old man silently thought about the conditions. The old man then stood up with the biggest grin.

"Well then Fairly Tail? Will we provide them shelter, clothes and food?" He asked the guild.

"Yeah!" The whole guild said.

"Will we provide them with jewels?"

"Yeah!"

"And will we protect them?!"

"YEAH!"

"Well there you guys have it! Please welcome our newest members to Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered as Mira brought out a stamp and different colors. Allen got a white insignia on his left hand. Kanda got a dark blue insignia on the left side of his back. Lenalee got a green insignia on her right hip. Link got a yellow insignia on his right arm. Lavi got a dark red insignia on his left cheek. After they got their insignias, they were dragged away to buy some clothes by Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Levy.

They ending up with Allen wearing a black t-shirt and a white two tail coat with grey pants and black shoes, Kanda wearing a dark blue and grey kimono with sandals, Link wearing a white undershirt with a black jacket and black pants with black shoes, Lenalee with a white frilly dress that reached past her knees with white leggings and black flats, and Lavi wearing a grey and red coat with two tails over a black long sleeve shirt with white pants and brown shoes. He kept his red scarf on instead of putting it with the rest of his uniform.

Once they bought at least five outfits for them, six including the one they were currently wearing, they were dragged around to find them a place to stay. Lenalee ended up living with Lucy in her apartment while Kanda and Link shared an apartment and Allen and Lavi shared the adjacent apartment. They lived relatively near Lucy's apartment just in case of emergencies.

With that done, the group returned to the guild. As they entered, confetti filled their vision as cheers filled their ears.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!!!" Was all they heard as the confetti cleared. The group was reminded of when the Black Order would celebrate new members with a feast in the cafeteria. Lenalee almost burst in tears, but held back from doing so and enjoyed the feast. She went and joined Lucy and Erza at their table as Kanda scoffed and went off to a secluded corner. Link just followed as Allen went around eating as much food as he could. Lavi ended up at the bar where he ordered a cup of water and watched as the guild celebrated. Makarov was sitting on top the bar near him.

"Hey gramps." Lavi said getting his attention.

"Hm? What is it boy?" He said slightly tipsy, but not drunk just yet.

"I wanted to tell you something that we should have told you earlier. It would explain why we didn't know anything before." Lavi said getting serious. And so, he explained their whole situation and about no way to get out of it. Makarov listened to the boy until he finished.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it boy. If the voice that you speak of brought you here then it must have its reasons. Whether it is entertainment or just out of boredom. I'm sure that it does plan on sending you back if you please them enough. How? I wouldn't have a clue, but I suggest that you take this time and just have fun. Do what you usually do and add some magic to it."

Lavi nodded as he looked at his drink.

 _'Maybe things won't be so bad here.'_ Lavi thought as he took a sip of his drink and laughed as Allen and Kanda got into another fight. As Lenalee stopped the two from fighting, a breeze came from out of nowhere and sent a shiver up Lavi's spine. Then a thought crossed his mind. _'The voice had said that my friends and the Noah were sent here... Then where in this world was Tyki now?'_

 

_~In the middle of the woods~_

 

"Now this is an interesting turn of events... No innocence and no way to get back home. My powers are working perfectly fine and those exorcists are around here somewhere with no way to defend themselves? Now who could pass up a chance like this!" The Noah of pleasure laughed maniacally into the night.

As he calmed down, he noticed a city not so far away from where he was. He smirked evilly as a plan popped into his mind. As he stalked away into the darkness of the night, he mumbled to himself.

"Let's have some fun while we are here why don't we? Ready or not, here I come new world~"

He made his way through the woods as the animals watched him warily. He soon composed himself back into his normal gentleman self and stood peering over the city once he reached the edge of the woods. He thought about what he was going to do first and decided to walk around for a while and gather information about the area. He already knew some info from his headache from earlier, but he decided it wasn't enough.

As he walked through town, everyone looked at him weirdly. He ignored the stares and continued walking around. That's when he saw a flash of red and white. He looked over expecting to see Allen Walker and his friends, but was greeted by two girls instead. He watched silently as they headed to a building not too far away that had a sign that said 'Fairy Tail' on it. He figured it must have been a magical guild from what he remembered from his vision-if you can call it that. He sighed as he made his way to a bar and decided to gamble for a while to earn some money.

It was nightfall when Tyki finished playing with the drunken mages in the bar. As he exited, he spotted a head full of red and looked over. A smirk formed on his face as he saw Bookman Junior, followed by Allen and the others in their group, walking down the path. They were accompanied by a girl with blonde hair and a boy with pink hair with a flying blue cat following him. The blondie opened the door to an apartment and headed in as the female exorcist waved goodbye to the others before following the blondie into the house. The other five split up into two groups and headed into two neighboring houses. He watched as the CROW and girly samurai entered one house while Bookman Junior, Allen Walker, and Pinkie in the other.

He stood there, hidden by the shadows, thinking. The voice that he had heard earlier said that it wouldn't send any of them home until it was satisfied... Would it be too risky to kill the exorcists without knowing what the so called 'GOD' would do to him? He silently contemplated his next move. He had enough money to probably buy a house around these parts from gambling earlier, so he set out and rented a house to his liking. Once he settled in, he sat down on a chair and looked out the window. He was about to start thinking again when the same voice from earlier interrupted him.

_**"I know that you want to kill them and all, but if you dare kill them before I am satisfied, I will give you the worst punishment that you can ever think of. And maybe double it. And you won't be able to do a single thing about it. You wouldn't want to end things quickly do you? All of my fun would be ruined as well as yours. You might as well try and work together with those you call your enemy. You're both in the same situation for who knows how long after all. Well then, good night Tyki Mikk."** _

And, as abruptly showed it, it vanished. And it left Tyki with the gift of a major headache. Tyki went over to his bed and lied down. He didn't want to think while dealing with the headache, so he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. All the while, the exorcists and Link also got a message from the voice.

_**"Hello again. It's nice to see that you have made friends with those in Fairy Tail. I have come to tell you that starting tomorrow, you will begin to find out what magic you have. Whether it be a random magic or one related to what you could do with your innocence, I don't have a clue. It really is random for each person, so sorry if you get something useless or boring. Though you never know when things could come in handy. Oh and this will probably the last time where I talk to you directly. There will be many surprises around each corner. I wish you the best of luck!"** _

And with that the voice vanishes leaving a breeze going through the air. Lavi shivered at the breeze and sat down on his bed. He looked over at Allen looking through their bedroom window out to the city. Allen had a solemn face on and was gripping his left hand and releasing only to grip again.

It must be weird to not have the one thing you have had since you were born huh? Lavi thought as he patted his right side where his hammer would have been. Before he knew it, he dozed off to the comforting silence in the room. Allen smiled softly as he turned the light off and went to his own bed. Natsu was already snoring down in their living room with Happy, so that left their house silent for the rest of the night.

Kanda and Link were in their own house doing their own things. Kanda was meditating on his bed while Link was taking a shower. Both of them reacted pretty neutrally to the whole new dimension thing and no way home. They both had gone through worse things after all. Compared to fighting a war, this was like taking a nice nap after an exhausting day.

Lenalee was talking a bath while talking to Lucy. They have been talking about what Lenalee's world had been like and how she felt. Lenalee had to think about her answer for a while before speaking up.

"It honestly isn't very shocking. Sure I was surprised that we were sent here by a person-well something that sound human at least-instead of by an innocence, but it's kind of nice not having to battle for a while. From what I've seen of this world so far, it seems pretty peaceful. There's no war that causes death everywhere I turn and people are actually having fun and smiling everyday like it's not the end of the world." Lenalee said twirling a strip of her grow hair in her fingers.

"That's because it's not the end of the world. Far from it really. Sure there are dark guilds here and there, but it's mostly peaceful. There's not many deaths from what I know that is. That doesn't mean that there isn't death of course." Lucy said drying her hair with a towel.

"That's what I mean. It's nice to get away from all of that once in a while and just have fun you know... But from what I've heard people lose their memories after they return to their original world. That's what happened to the people who disappeared suddenly in our world. They come back to find their memories of when they were gone missing."

"Then that would mean..."

The silence that answered Lucy was enough. Lenalee got out of the bath and dried herself off. Lucy lent her a towel and they headed to the bedroom. There was already a futon laid out on the ground next to the bed. Lenalee sat down as Lucy brushed her hair and braided it. They sat in a comforting silence and when they went to sleep, Lenalee stared at the roof thinking.

 _If only brother was here as well..._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 


	4. Guardian Spirit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is in store for Allen and the others.

Allen woke up the next day feeling refreshed for the first time since forever. It's been a while since he was allowed to sleep in with no worries and have such a comfy bed to rest in. It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud for goodness sake! Then the smell of wonder filled his senses. He sat up and looked outside the window to see vendors selling food and people walking around while eating. Just looking at them made him drool. Then he noticed that Lavi wasn't in his bed. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to their living room where Natsu was still sleeping on the couch. Allen stifled a laugh and entered the kitchen where he saw a feast.

Lavi was setting out the plate on the table just as Allen walked in. He chuckled as he saw the other teen practically drooling from where he stood. He went over to the boy and led him over to a seat before putting a plate of food in front of him.

"Breakfast is served!" Lavi said as he laughed. He watched as Allen began stuffing his mouth with pancakes and eggs as he thanked him. He headed out to the living room where Natsu and Happy were still sleeping. He waved a piece of sausage near Natsu's nose and a piece of fish near Happy's nose. They both sat up and tried to eat the pieces of food, but Lavi swiftly dodged them and smiled.

"Come to the table and eat Natsu-kun and Happy." Lavi said as he waved the piece of meat and fish in the direction of the table. It looked like the other two were in a trance as they got up and followed the food. Lavi put the sausage down on Natsu's seat and placed a plate of food on the table. He did the same for Happy, but the plate of food was much smaller. He smiled as he sat down in his chair next to Allen before he started to eat his food.

"Hey Lavi." Allen said as he swallowed his food.

"Hm?"

"Where did you get all this food from?" He asked as he stuffed another five sausages into his mouth followed by some eggs and hash browns.

"Oh. I went to the guild and asked them for it. Mira kindly gave me extra pieces of meat as she saw how much food I had asked for. She also added a comment saying 'If Natsu makes a mess in your house, just tell Erza and she'll take care of it!' as I left the guild." Lavi said as he watched Natsu shiver in fear.

"Well that's nice to know..." Allen said as he swallowed some more food. "Though I have to wonder why I still eat so much. I mean, I don't have my innocence on me right now..."

"Maybe you just like to eat so much food in general because of habit. Or maybe that it takes more energy from you if you have a strong magic power. I mean, look at Natsu there."

"Hmggphm?" Natsu said as he looked at Lavi.

"He asked 'What was that Lame-mo?'" Happy translated as he gnawed on his fish.

"First of all, my name is Lavi. Second, how did he say all that within a single 'hmmphm'? That seems to be a bit off to me..." Lavi said as Allen laughed at the name.

"Hmppnphgg!" Natsu said this time.

"He said 'Stop laughing Aaron!'" Happy translated.

"Haha. Okay so now we know that Natsu can't remember names, let's head to the guild and meet up with the others, yeah?" Lavi suggested.

They all nodded as they finished the rest of the food. Well Allen and Natsu seeing as how there was extra. They just couldn't bear to waste such perfectly fine food that's right in front of their eyes. Lavi sighed as he led the way to the guild. Knowing the white haired teen behind him tended to get lost whenever he took his eyes off of him, he looked back and lo and behold! No one was there. Lavi sighed in frustration as he looked around for a white haired boy with a red scar on his face and a pink haired boy that could possibly burn this city down if he could.

He spotted white hair over by a food vendor and went over there. He was about to call out to the other when a hand shot out and grabbed his from his blind side, covering his mouth. The other person dragged him into a nearby alley way. Lavi struggled against the other, but with his younger body, he couldn't get out of their grasps. Just when he thought they let go, he was pushed onto the ground and was blind folded. From what he felt, his hands and feet were tied up and he was gagged by a piece of cloth.

 _Great! Just my luck to get kidnapped by some stranger when I was looking for Allen. And I don't have my innocence with me here! Agh! I'm hoping I do have magic and I can beat their asses up later!_ Lavi thought as he was picked up and slung over someone's shoulders.

It turned out that the stranger that kidnapped him was actually strangers. He wiggled around trying to get free, but that seemed to be in vain. He decided that he would just listen on to their conversations.

"Nice! This one seems to be a good catch as well. Scarlet red hair and green eyes? He's gotta be related to Erza Scarlet in one way or another!" Said one guy.

"How sure are we about this though?" Said another.

"I saw his walking around and shopping with some of his friends and some Fairy Tail members. Erza being one of them." Said a female this time.

"Well that seems convenient enough for me." Said the second guy.

"How much are we bargaining him for?" Said another female.

"How about a million jewels?" Said the first guy.

"I'd say more. How about 3 million?" Said the first female.

"Seems like a good deal to me." Said the second guy. This guy seemed to be the boss or leader of some sorts.

"Amilla. I need you to deliver the message of trade to the guild. Specifically Erza. Can I trust you and Emit to do this?" Said the leader guy.

"Yes sir!" Said the second girl named Amilla and first guy named Emit.

"Good. You two go do that. Jorgo and Gaceli, you two come with me back to our base. There we will put him in a room and lock him up for now." Said leader guy again. There was a grunt near Lavi's ear and he guessed the one carrying him was Jorgo.

"Of course! I want to see this cuties face without the blind fold and gag! And I am so curious as to what's underneath that eye patch there!" Said the first girl whose name is Gaceli.

There was a shuffle and two pairs of feet went one way while the other three pairs of feet went another way, carrying him with them. He silently cursed any deities in this world and cursed his own luck. He also curses Allen for, if he didn't wander off, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. A breeze followed by a small giggle blew through his ears and he shivered slightly. It seems like what was happening right now was entertaining to this so called 'GOD'. He also curses them.

 

_~With Allen and Natsu~_

 

 _Great... Now I've lost Lavi and my way to the guild!_ Allen panicked as he looked around. People gave him strange looks but ignored him as they continued their day. At first he was following Lavi out of the house, then he got some free samples from a food vendor, and now he's lost. He tried asking a person for directions, but that didn't end well. The lady thought he was a pervert! Allen thought it was very rude of her to judge him by looks and tried to tell her that but that only ended up with him getting slapped. Hard.

As he was getting up from the ground, he heard someone laughing and turned to see Natsu and Happy. Never had he been so glad to see someone even though they were practically laughing at him. He walked over to them as they stopped laughing and was currently catching their breath.

"Acorn.... That's got.... To be the funniest thing... I've seen all week!" Natsu said between breaths.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah. Let's head to the guild already Alvin!"

Allen sighed in irritation as he reluctantly followed Natsu to the guild. He suspected that Lavi was already there waiting for them. Boy was he wrong. As soon as he walked into the guild, there was a heavy atmosphere that almost choked him. He regained his posture and looked at Mira in confusion. She had a worried filled face on and shook her head at Allen. Then she pointed over to where Kanda, Lenalee, and Link were sitting. Lenalee looked troubled as Kanda and Link had their normal faces on. Lavi was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh... What's wrong?" Allen asked as he made his way over to them. Lenalee was the first to react. She stood up and hugged him tightly. Allen was surprised, but let it happen. He was even more confused as the hug dragged on and he looked at Kanda and Link for answers. Link shrugged as Kanda just scoffed. And that's when Erza burst out of Makarov's office looking like she wanted to destroy a village or two. Makarov followed her out into the main floor as everyone watched in silence.

"What exactly is going on?" Natsu asked seriously. Allen was surprised by how serious he could get. Erza looked at her master expectantly. The old man sighed as he brought out a box of some sort. He placed on a table in the middle of the lobby so that everyone can see. The box opened and a holographic video started up. There was a girl with green hair and yellow eyes.

 **"Hello there Fairy Tail Guild! It's such a nice morning wouldn't you say so? Oh? There seems be someone missing no? Yes! I'm talking about Titania's little brother here! We didn't think that she had a brother but look at what we have here!"** The view was shifted to someone who was lying on a bed unconscious. They had their hands and feet tied up and was blind folded and gagged with pieces of cloth. Looking closer to it, Allen saw that it was a boy with familiar red hair. Allen gasped. It was Lavi! The view was shifted back to the girl again.

 **"We are willing to trade, you know? 3 million jewels for him. That's all! See you later~!"** And the clip ends there.

"Che. Stupid rabbit got kidnapped." Kanda said stating the obvious.

"What are we going to do?" Lenalee asked on the verge of tears.

"Well, we did promise you all protection and we intend to keep our word. What do you say?" The old man asked turning to Erza. She grinned evilly as her eyes shined.

"I say we bring him back."

 

_~With Lavi~_

 

Lavi woke up to find he was still blind folded. He shifted so that he was sitting up and noticed that his hands and feet weren't tied up any more. With that, he took off the blind fold and looked around. He had a glowing shackle on his left ankle that was connected to the bed post. He wouldn't get anywhere with that on. He was in a room similar to the room in his and Allen's house. The windows were barred and off in the distance he could see the sea. He returned his gaze to the room when someone opened the door.

"I see you're awake now." Said the person walking in. It sounded like the leader guy from earlier, so Lavi guessed this was him. He was carrying a tray of food and a cup of water. He put on the bed as he stared at Lavi. Lavi glared back at the man who kidnapped him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Lavi asked as the other man sat down in a chair not too far away. He took the cup of water and sipped at it. He didn't want to drink too much in case they drugged it or worse. He didn't even bother with the plate of pasta. The man sighed as he looked at the redhead.

"You are a bargaining chip. We needed the money, so what better way is there than to kidnap and take hostage the brother of Fairy Tail's Titania?"

"Brother of Titania? Who's Titania?"

"Don't play dumb. It's your own sister."

"Exactly what I'm askin'. I don't have a sister."

"You don't? Then how come you have red hair like Erza Scarlet?"

"So Erza is this so called Titania?"

"Yes she is. You know. As in Queen of the Fairies."

"Yeah? So why did you think I was related to her? Just because I have red hair, it doesn't mean that we're related."

"Err... Well... Damn it Gaceli."

"Hey now. No need to blame the girl."

"How did you know she's a girl?"

"I remembered from earlier is all."

"Is that so... Any ways it's too late. We already sent them a message."

"You sure they won't just beat you guys up instead of paying the bargain?"

"...."

"Just what I thought."

"Enough. I need to go check on Gaceli to see if she has the threats ready." And like that, the leader leaves and Lavi finds himself with nothing to do but wait. But that doesn't happen. Why? Because Tyki Mikk decided to pop his head through the wall and scare the living day lights out of Lavi. Tyki smirked smugly as he fazed the rest of his body through the wall.

"Look what we have here... A chained up rabbit acting as a damsel in distress." Tyki said as he stands in front on Lavi and the bed. Lavi only glared as he watched the Noah-who still has his powers-walk closer to Lavi.

"What the hell are you doing here Tyki?" Lavi spit out.

"My, my. What a feisty bunny you are. As for what I'm doing here, I'm here to save you of course." Tyki says as he lit a cigarette. Lavi looked at the Noah incredulously.

"You, a Noah, saving me, an exorcist, that's a mortal enemy of the Noah?"

"Yes. Why? Because it makes things interesting. And because I can't kill you or else I'll suffer from an unknown entity that speaks in my head."

Lavi blinked. Then he gestures to the shackle. Tyki looked from the shackle to him in confusion. Lavi sighed as he pulled on it only to have it shrink in length. Tyki blew some smoke out and walked over to the shackle. He took a hold of Lavi's ankle and phased it through the shackle. Lavi swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. His knees buckle and he falls only to have Tyki catch him before he reached the ground. He looks at his legs and back up to the Noah.

"My legs are paralyzed and they won't move." Lavi stated simply. Tyki sighed as he let the apprentice bookman ride on his back as he carried him piggy back styled. He fazes through the wall and begins to walk on air.

"Where exactly are you taking me again?" Lavi asks still not completely trusting the Noah of Pleasure.

"For now, I shall take you to your house. Yes, I know where you live. Why? Because I saw you head into it last night with Allen Walker and Pinkie." Tyki said as he sped through the air in the direction of his house.

"Well... And I hate to say this, but it seems I have no choice. I... Thank you... For doing this I mean."

"Haha. No problem Eyepatch."

 

_~With the Fairy Tail Guild~_

 

"So what's our plan?" Allen asks.

"We burst in there and attack with all we got!" Natsu said as he was about to run out. Lenalee managed to grab on to his scarf before he could go though.

"And where exactly are you going? You don't even know where to go." She said scolding the pink haired mage.

"She's right. We can't save him without knowing where to go." Wendy said smiling at Natsu.

Allen stood to the side and sweat dropped as Natsu tries to sneak out every minute. He began to let his mind wonder. He last saw Lavi before he headed for the free food. So somewhere from that place to the guild was where he was kidnapped.

"You know he looked back and tried to find you right?" Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw no one. When he turned back around, he was face to face with Neah. He yelped and fell backwards out of his chair. This got the attention of those around him. The Fairy Tail members looked at him confused while his fellow ex-exorcists and Link stiffen up.

"What's wrong Allen-kun?" Lucy asked looking at him with worry.

"Umm... Do you guys not see him?" Allen asked pointing to where Neah was leaning on the table. The Fairy Tail members shook their heads as Lenalee, Kanda and Link looked directly at Neah.

"Is someone there?" Erza asked confused.

"Umm... Yeah..." Allen said looking at Neah who had an amused face on.

"They can't see me because the only ones who can are from our original world." Neah said.

"He just said you can't see him because you aren't from our world..." Allen repeated to the others as Lenalee nodded.

"Whoa... Is he like a spirit or something?" Gray asked looking at where Allen had pointed.

"I guess he can say that. I prefer guardian spirit though since all I can do is talk. I can't even get too far apart from you. Oh yeah. I'm Neah by the way." Neah says the last part for the others who can see him.

"He said he prefers guardian spirit." Allen said.

"Does he know where Lavi was taken?" Erza asked.

"Well, he was dragged into a back alley near the food vendor earlier. There were five people there. All mages. One can make chains and shackles. Oh and I saw Joyde... Er- Tyki watching silently from afar. Tyki probably either killed them all or saved Bookman Jr. by now."

"Why would Tyki of all people do that?" Lenalee asked incredulously.

"Heh. It's because he want to entertain this 'GOD'. He isn't allowed to kill any of you, so he decided to actually listen to the voice in his head."

"He said that he saw Lavi get dragged away into a back alley way by five mages. He saw... an acquaintance of ours also watching and he suspects that they are all dead or he saved Lavi by now." Allen said.

"Do you know one of their powers?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. One of them can make chains and shackles."

"Oh really now... Then I know exactly who these perpetrators are..." Erza said with a dark look in her eyes.

"Hey! That means we can go beat their asses up now right?!" Natsu said cracking his fingers.

"Yes... Let's go visit these mages for ourselves."

And that's how Fairy Tail was fined for the destruction of fifteen houses along with the hospitable bills of the five street mages that were a part of a gang called the 'Street Rats'. Lenalee and Allen looked around the area for Lavi, but found no traces of him being there except for a loose shackle in one of the rooms. Makarov looked at the paperwork for the day and let the tears fall freely from his eyes.

Later, when they went around searching for Lavi, they found him having coffee with Tyki at a café near their house. Tyki just sat there smirking as Lavi told them what happened. Eventually they accepted the fact that Tyki had helped them. Tyki just shrugged and continued drinking his coffee. Kanda was barely holding back from using Mugen on him and Link continued to openly glare at the Noah. Allen and Lenalee were a little bit less aggressive, but still kept their guard up at the man who could be tricking them. Lavi just sat there drinking his coffee like it was a normal thing.

"If we're going to be stuck here for a while with no way back, then I don't want to have to always be on guard around a man that-no matter what he does-can't kill us. Well more like not allowed to kill us that is." Lavi said sipping his coffee.

"I guess you're right... But I'm not going to trust him with any of my stuff. Or to be alone." Lenalee said as Allen nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you say _menino._ I don't want to anger the one who brought us here." Tyki said lighting up a cigarette. A light breeze blew past them and they all shuddered. They could barely hear the giggle that came along with the breeze, but it was enough for them to get crept out.

"By the way... Allen?" Lavi spoke up hesitantly.

"Hm? What is it?" Allen asked.

"I was wondering, but why do I see a person hanging out behind you?"

"The name is Neah, boy. Nice to see you again, Joyde." Neah said coming out from behind Allen. Tyki's eyes widen in surprise, but when he saw that the other Noah was just a spirit he returned to his composed posture.

"Nice to see you too... Neah." Tyki said eying the other.

"If only I had my body, I would have enjoyed killing you all over again-"

"Okay! Enough with the reunion." Kanda said annoyed.

"Yeah. We should go eat. I'm pretty sure I heard Allen's stomach growl for the nth time already." Lenalee said agreeing. She didn't want to see where that conversation would lead up to.

"Yeah! I'm starving! Let's get some food at the guild! Tyki, you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Allen said nervously. Tyki just sighed and stood up. They led the way back to the guild as he followed. On the way he thought to himself.

 _It would be pretty interesting to work with the ex-exorcist for a while... Why not go along with the way things are for now and see where things lead us to. I for one am interested in what this 'GOD' will do to spice things up._ He thought as they arrived at the guild.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menino= Little Boy


	5. Discovering Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and the other ex-exorcists, now mages, find out if they have magic or not. Let's just say they all have SOMETHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~ I'm just trying to find out how long I can last without having Lavi or Kanda swear or cuss. Didn't really go so well last chapter with some people saying a**.
> 
> And can someone tell me if it's golems or golums? Thanks and have fun reading!

As soon as they entered the guild, the group was bombarded with questions. Lavi was dragged away by Erza while Tyki was being interrogated by Natsu and Gray. When Erza found a nice quiet place to talk to Lavi, she immediately turned to him and bowed down, surprising the other redhead.

"Umm... Erza?" He asked curious as to why she was bowing down.

"I sincerely apologize for letting you get kidnapped. Even after we promised to protect you five." She said still not raising her head.

"It's not your fault."

"It is. They kidnapped you because you looked like you were MY brother. It's because of my reputation that you had gotten kidnapped and I am sorry for that."

"Erza-chan. Lift your head up." Lavi said with a soft but stern voice. She lifts her head up and looked at him in the eye.

"It's not your fault. Sure they kidnapped me for the reason of me looking like you, but you can't blame someone for looking the way they are. That's why I am not going to blame you. You are a beautiful and strong lady. Don't go bowing down and ruining your image like that. Keep your head high." Lavi said winking, or blinking Erza couldn't tell. Erza blushed slightly and softly punched his arm in embarrassment. Lavi laughed and rubbed the spot where she punched. They went back and joined the rest of the guild. Lavi went over to where his group was already eating and joined the. Tyki was nowhere to be seen.

"So where's Tyki?" Lavi asked grabbing a plate of meat, veggies, and bread. He also grabbed some apple slices.

"He was dragged away by Natsu to Master Makarov." Lenalee said after swallowing. Lavi simply nodded before returning his attention to his plate of food.

After they finished eating lunch, the group of ex-exorcists and CROW went to meet up with Natsu's group. They were going to try and figure out if they have magic or not today. They met up in the guild's outdoor café. They sat down at one of the tables and started to discuss some ways to try and figure out their magic.

"Maybe we could try fighting them? It would cause them to panic and maybe use their magic without even registering it?" Lucy suggested.

"I agree with Luce!" Natsu said in agreement.

"Sure. Let's try it out then." Allen said as the others agreed silently.

The first one to try was Allen. He was to go up again Lucy and whatever celestial being she brought out. Allen was taking in big gulps of air trying to calm his body. He looked up at Lucy and nodded to her. She nodded back and took out one of her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion; Leo!" Lucy says as the area around her glows a bit before it dims. There stood a boy with orange hair with ears hidden within them. He wore azure-tinted sunglasses above his hazel eyes and an elegant dark suit. He turned to Lucy and kneeled down. Grabbing her hand, he kisses it and smiles.

"What may I do for you today my dear?" He said flirtatiously.

"We are going to help Allen and his friends to see if they have magic or not!" She says as he stands up.

"Well okay then. Let's get this started shall we? I'll try not to hurt you too much." Loke said looking at the white haired boy in front of him.

"I'm Allen."

"Loke, at your service."

As they started their fight, the others were at another area for Kanda's fight. Kanda was going to be fighting with Gray. Gray took off his jacket and placed it on the table turning to Kanda. Kanda took off his coat and unsheathed Mugen before taking a fighting stance. He glared at Gray as they stood in silence for a while. The others took a seat at one of the nearby tables to watch both fights go on.

Allen was dodging every punch and kick thrown at him as he tried to throw some back at Loke. He tripped at one point and one of Loke's kick landed directed into his stomach. He jumped back trying to catch his breath, but Loke kept up his onslaught of attacks. Allen was on the floor in minutes gasping for air. Loke stopped his attacks and helped Allen up.

"One more time." Allen managed to say as he regained his stamina. Loke nodded as they started their fight once again.

With Gray and Kanda, Gray kept of dodging Kanda's attempts of trying to slice him in half. He then formed his own sword out of ice and swung back at Kanda in full force. Kanda didn't flinch by the slightest and continued with his barrage of attacks. He knocked Gray back a couple times and managed to slice his arms and legs slightly. Gray then jumped back a few feet and made a bow and arrow of ice and aimed at Kanda. He unleashed the arrow hitting the floor beside Kanda's feet and froze his feet to the ground. Kanda cursed as he tries to pry himself out of the ice. Gray acted fast and made an ice spear next and charged up to where Kanda was stuck. Kanda used Mugen to get free from the ice and parried with Gray just before he could get hit. He pushed Gray back and sliced at his spear, shattering the weapon upon impact. Gray made a shield and protected himself from the shards that flew everywhere and jumped back a few feet. What he didn't see was that Kanda somehow gotten behind him and kicked his back. He fell forward and was about to stand up when he felt something cold beside his neck. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that it Mugen's flat edge. He sighed in defeat as Kanda pulled Mugen away.

"Well that was nice, but did you happen to use any magic by the end of it?" Gray asked as he stood up.

"Tch. How the hell am I supposed to know?" He said as he sat down at the table.

"I didn't see anything that was considered magic, but I have to ask you something Gray-kun." Wendy said as Gray turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked curious as to what she may ask.

"Why did you make a shield and jump back earlier? And why did you swing your spear at nothing?" She asked as he looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? I attacked Kanda when he was frozen in place. Then he shattered my spear in which I made a shield to block the flying shards. Did you not see it?"

Wendy shook her head and looked at Erza for a confirmation. Erza also shook her head. Lavi and Lenalee also shook their heads to Gray's question. It was Lenalee who spoke up next to clarify what they had seen.

"What we saw from here was that Kanda jumped away after you shot the arrow. Then you made a spear and was about to attack him when you suddenly stopped and dropped the spear for the shield. Kanda took that chance to get behind you and kick you to the ground." Lenalee said as the others at the table nodded in agreement.

"It could be possible that you were put into an illusion... Maybe that's Kanda-kun's magic? Illusion magic perhaps?" Wendy suggested as Erza thought about it.

"It is a possibility... Okay. Let's test it out. Natsu will fight Kanda this time and we'll see what happens this time." Erza said as she looked at Natsu jumping in excitement. As the two began their fight, Erza turned her attention to Allen's fight. Allen was breathing hard as he dodged some of Loke's attacks. Loke kicked at him and Allen saw an opening. Right as he was about to attack, a bright light blinded them both and sent them flying a part. They sat on the ground blinking and looking confused at the other. Erza narrowed her eyes as she replayed what happened in her mind. Allen was about to attack when a light had appeared. Within that light she thought she saw a white long strip of ribbon or something. She stood up and walked over to Allen. She summons one of her sword and attacked him with no warning.

Allen put his left arm in front of him in instinct in attempt to block the attack. A blind light had enveloped them again, but this time it didn't send him flying. When he opened his eyes, he looked at his arm in surprise. Instead of his actual arm turning into a giant white claw, the claw itself was enveloping his arm with glowing green lines of light connecting the parts together. When he moved each of his fingers, the corresponding claw moved with it in synchronization. He looked toward his shoulder and saw a green ring of light, similar to the one made from his innocence, floating and turning around. He also had his white mask and cape wrapped around his shoulders. Erza pulled back from her attack and looked at Allen in joy.

"Well it seems that your magic is... unique. I don't even know what this magic would be called." She said as her sword disappeared. Loke and Lucy walked up to them to check out his arm as well.

"Can you, like, make it disappear and reappear manually? Or it an automatic type of magic for self-defense?" Lucy asked as she looked at the arm in awe. Allen tried to deactivate his arm, but it just stayed as it is. Neah chuckled as he walked up to Allen.

"Just think of it as your innocence. Tell it to deactivate in your mind, but make sure you tell it who is in control." Neah advised. As he leaned on a nearby table. Allen nodded and did as he was told. Soon enough, the arm had disappeared leaving white tattoo-like marks along him arms. It kind of looked like a skeleton arm on his skin now. Allen stood up and this time tried to activate it instead. When it activated, instead of a bright light blinding them, the marks just lifted from his skin and grew to the appropriate size. He smiled as he deactivated his magic. Erza nodded at him and told him to sit down.

"Who want to go next? Link?" Erza asked as the CROW nodded. He stood up and walked to where Lucy and Loke were waiting. As Erza made her way back to the table, Kanda and Natsu had finished fighting. Kanda was the winner once again. Natsu was whining about how he was certain he saw something as Wendy explained to her what she saw.

"This time Kanda-kun had stood still the entire round until the end! It was pretty funny seeing Natsu-san attack random things and thin air, but the weird thing was that he was getting hurt from nothing! By the end of their fight, Natsu-san had cuts all over his body! Kanda-kun had finished him off by hitting his head with the butt of his sword." Wendy said as Natsu continued to whine. Erza turned to Kanda who was sitting at the table farthest from them sipping on some tea. She walked over to him and took a seat across from him. He glanced up at her before he put his tea down with an irritated look on his face.

"What do you want now?" He grumbled.

"I just wanted to ask what you noticed from the fight." Erza said not fazed by his attitude.

"Tch. I just stood still as I saw the idiot run around chasing 'me'. As soon as there was an opening for the actual me, I took it and hit the idiot."

"Did you move at all? Except for the end of course."

"No."

"Then that would mean that the illusions of you actually inflicted damage... Would it be possible for you to make it so that the illusion affects others?"

"Tch." Was all that she got for an answer. She stood up and returned to the others with Kanda following shortly behind her. Lavi looked up at them and smiled.

"Have you found out his magic yet?" Lavi asked.

"Well, it seems to be an illusion, but illusions shouldn't be able to inflict damage..." Erza said thoughtfully.

"They can't?"

"They can't... At least from what I know."

"What if Yuu-chan's magic makes it so that his illusions are physical?"

"Don't call me by my first name, stupid rabbit!" Kanda said as he pointed Mugen at Lavi. Well, at least they had thought it was Kanda, but as soon as blood was drawn from where Mugen was pointed at, 'Kanda' had disappeared. Erza quickly looked around and saw that Kanda was smirking smugly from his position earlier. He hadn't moved at all. Erza laughed at Kanda's tactics as Wendy giggled at Lavi's surprised face. Well now they know that Kanda doesn't need to be in battle to use his magic and that he can affect multiple people. Erza looked to the remaining two at the table. Lavi and Lenalee sat there looking both excited and a hint of nervousness.

"Okay then. Since the only girl hasn't gotten a chance to try, why don't we have Lenalee go next? Wendy? Would you like to help Lenalee?" Erza asked.

"O-of course!" Wendy said as she stood up and looked at Lenalee with a kind smile.

"Thank you for your help." Lenalee thanked Wendy as she stood up as well. Just then a thought popped up in Lavi's mind as they were about to leave.

"Hey! Lenalady! Wendy-chan! So far the magic have been connected somehow to the power of our innocence! So it's a high possibility that your magic is connected to your legs!" Lavi yelled out to the girls. They nodded as they started their fight.

Taking into consideration of Lavi's statement, the two focused on Lenalee's legs. Wendy kicked at Lenalee's legs as Lenalee jumped away. Lenalee kicked at Wendy's torso only to have kicked a wind barrier. Wendy used Sky Dragon's Claw as she attacked at Lenalee from above. Lenalee was barely able to jump back and away from the attack as she kicked at Wendy when she had an opening. The two were heavily panting now as they stood several feet away from each other. Wendy had a determined look in her eyes as she used Sky Dragon's Wave Wind and sending a tornado towards Lenalee. Lenalee was caught by surprise as she was lifted into the tornado along with some nearby tables and chairs. Lenalee was trying to breathe when the tornado suddenly dispersed.

Lenalee yelped as she closed her eyes preparing to hit the floor, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the air. She looked down and saw that her feet were standing on an invisible block of air. Solid air. The two blood colored rings around her ankles were glowing slightly making them slightly pink. She took a step forward and a pink ripple of light expanded through the air she stood on and faded away the farther it went. She smiled as she confidently walked downwards like she was walking down invisible stairs. As she reached the ground, she saw Wendy happily waving to her. She smiled as she took a step reaching the ground. Suddenly, the area nearby shook with force. Lenalee didn't seem to get fazed by the shaking, but was surprised that she was the cause of it. Where she was standing was a giant crater. She blushed in embarrassment as she deactivated her magic like she would with her innocence.

"That was a nice move there Lenalady~!" Lavi called out as she blushed harder.

"Shut up Lavi!" She yelled at him as he chuckled. They then heard an explosion coming from where Link and Lucy's battle. Lucy had summoned Virgo for her battle with Link. They ran over to where Wendy was checking out Link's injuries. Lavi asked Gray and Natsu what happened as Lenalee went over to Lucy's side.

"Apparently, Virgo and Link were going at it and fighting unarmed. Just as Virgo was about to hit Link on the side there was an explosion. We don't know the cause, but I'm pretty sure it was Link since I've never seen Virgo use explosion magic before." Gray said as he watched Link and Lucy stand up as Virgo popped up from where she dug underground. Link was blinking as he looked at his hands and where he once stood. He held out his hands as ink appeared out of his hands and formed random words in front of him. One of the words, 'FIRE', fell onto the ground and a flame burst into life and grew rapidly into a burning fire. Link then thought of the word 'WATER' and the word fell upon the fire, extinguishing it. He smiled slightly as he looked back to the ex-exorcists. Allen and Lenalee were clapping in amazement after he tried his magic while Kanda was still sitting from a table far away sipping on some tea. He then looked to the apprentice bookman who has yet to find out his magic, or even try to find out.

"The only one left is Lavi, correct? How about we do something fun for him? How about we have Allen, Kanda, Link, and Lenalee practice and explore their magic on him as he tries to find out his own magic?" Erza said with a wicked grin on her face as Lavi gulped in nervousness. Lenalee smiled kindly at him, Allen turned into 'Black Allen', and Kanda smirked evilly, while Link stayed neutral. They all surrounded Lavi as he tried to back away. They all activated their magic as Lavi yelped in fright and ducked the table to get away.

He barely got to the other side and running as Lenalee kicked the table away and chased after him. Allen and the other two boys weren't far behind them as they ran out the front gates of Fairy Tail. Lavi ran the path he thought was to the beach trying to lose them in the woods. Fortunately for him, He tripped just as he felt something fly past his head and into the tree in front of him. He looked up and saw three of Allen's claws stuck inside the trees as well as a familiar looking slice from a sword. He gulped as he stood up and ran back towards the direction of the guild. He managed to get back to the swimming pool as he looked around for any sign of a weapon of some sorts. He almost jumped into the pool as a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. He looked back and sighed in relief as he saw that it was only Tyki and Mira. Tyki was looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a stick of cigarette in him mouth.

"You look like a scared rabbit being chased by some predators, Eyepatch." Tyki said as he let go of Lavi's shoulder.

"That's probably because I'm in a similar situation..." Lavi said as he glanced around once again.

"There he is!" He heard Allen yell as he looked behind Tyki and saw his pursuers running up to them. He cursed under his breath as he started to run back toward the outdoor café and where Erza and others are currently hanging out. He tripped as Link wrote the word 'ROPE' in front of his path. He scrambled to stand up, but as he looked up, Allen and Kanda were standing in front of him ready to attack. He looked back and, as he suspected, saw Lenalee and Link blocking the exit. He gulped again as he stood up and raised his hands in defense as he watched the two in front of him closely.

"Now, now. Let's not get too into this..." Lavi tried to get out of the situation he was in currently by talking some sense into them. Well, at least he tried didn't he? Kanda raised his glowing sword in the air and glared down at his target as Allen curled his claws into a fist ready to strike Lavi down. Lavi sweat dropped and closed his eyes tightly as he just stood there waiting for their attacks that never came. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked around at a messy area. Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Link were thrown back several feet from where they once stood and was now sitting up and looking at Lavi in confusion. Lavi felt just as confused as he also saw that the tiles on the ground as well as some nearby tables and chairs were also thrown everywhere. All around where he stood was a large circle of nothing but dirt, stone and he unharmed.

"What happened?" He asked as he continued to look around at the mess and fallen newbie mages. Erza and the others were looking at him in awe and confusion as they came walking up to them. Lavi took a step forward only to have his knees buckle and he sunk down to the ground on his knees. He felt overly exhausted for some reason and he figured it wasn't from all the running earlier. Wendy ran up to him and checked him for any injuries, but she found nothing wrong with him at all. Allen and others have gotten up from their spots on the ground and joined them in their circle around Lavi. Erza was the one to answer Lavi's question.

"Well from what I saw, when Kanda and Allen were about to beat the hell out of you when a green bubble surrounded you and blew up. As you can see, it sent everything with the four of them flying. It was the same one as when you had first arrived here in our guild actually. Though at the time it wasn't as strong, but that was probably because you were sleeping." She said explaining to Lavi.

"Are you able to do it manually?" Lucy asked. Lavi shrugged and tried to activate the bubble, but after a few minutes of awkward silence, he gave up.

"Maybe that might have been an automatic self-defense... It could be possible that all of you guys have that type of self-defense, but I'm not too sure of it myse-" Wendy was cut off as Kanda had stabbed Mugen towards Allen's back. The green bubble formed and exploded, sending everyone within range flying away.

"Guess that answers that..." Gray said as he sat up from where he landed. Allen glared at Kanda who had landed on his feet a couple feet away from where he previously stood.

"What was that for, Kanda?" He asked still glaring at the other ex-exorcist. Kanda simply dusted off invisible dust from his shirt and glared back at Allen.

"Tch. I answered he statement idiot Moyashi." Kanda said flatly as he sheathed Mugen.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! How many times do I need to tell you?!"

"Enough! It's not the time for fighting. We still have to find out if Lavi has magic or not." Lenalee said whacking the two on the head with her hand. The growled at each other as they went over to where Lavi sat.

"Why are you still sitting Lavi?" Allen asked as they got to where he sat rubbing his back.

"I can't find the strength to stand up unfortunately. It might be from the automatic self-defense. Your little bubble didn't send the ground flying like mine did, Moyashi-chan." Lavi said as he looked up at the mages surrounding him.

"It's Allen! Not Moyashi! Get that into you head!" Allen yelled at the sitting redhead.

Tyki came walking out to the outdoor café to see one corner of it in a huge mess and a circle of mages around a sitting redhead. He walked over to the group as he left the master of the guild to cry over the damage of his precious guild. The group looked at him as he came close to them.

"So... What exactly is going on here?" Tyki asked as he sat down in a chair safe from all the destruction.

"We were trying to find out our magic and Lavi here is the last one to have a go at it. It hasn't been successful in the slightest except for the fact that he has an automatic self-defense bubble." Allen explained as the Noah looked at the one-eyed teen in amusement.

"Have you tried to do stuff that is similar to when you're using your innocence?" Tyki asked as he lit another cigarette. Lavi had a sudden realization fall upon him as he thought about what the Portuguese man said. Finding some strength still left within him, he stood up wobbling and held out his hand to Lucy who looked at him in confusion.

"Give me anything. A rock or something small. Or even a stick." He said as Lucy nodded and picked a pebble from the ground giving it to him. He thought for a second before he nodded.

"Grow." He said simply as the pebble grew to the size that he thought of, which was his hand. He smiled as he grabbed the stick Lucy was holding out to him.

"Extend!" He said as the stick extended and poked Natsu in the head. He laughed as he threw the stick to the side and sat back down on the ground.

"Wood stamp: Wind!" A sphere of wind surrounds him and lightly picked up some pebbles and dirt up spinning them around Lavi. He deactivated his magic and was trying to stand again, but ended up leaning on a table. The other mages around him were smiling, except for Kanda and Link, as they all filed back into the guild. Makarov looked at them with a murderous smile.

"Now then... Care to explain why half the outdoor café is nearly in ruins?!" He asked after the group all sat down. Lenalee and Allen were smiling innocently as a new born baby while Link and Kanda had their eyes closed and arms crossed. Lavi was still leaning on the table and was trying his hardest not to pass out. Erza and the others were sweating in fear and nervousness for what their small master had in store for them. It was Wendy who had the courage to speak up for the group.

"We were helping Allen-kun and others find out if they had any magic or not, and we decided to fight them and make them learn of their powers while they were in a dangerous situation... They didn't really have that much control when they first used their magic, so it led to some destruction of the outdoors. We're sorry for the mess and trouble, Master." Wendy said as she looked down at the ground not having the will to look him in the eyes. The old man sighed as he patted Wendy on her head.

"Raise your head child. It's only a little mess; nothing we can't fix up. Plus, it was for a good reason, so I won't punish you for it. Well maybe give you a few chores, but nothing major." Makarov said as Wendy sniffed and nodded her head before looking up. Makarov sighed and looked over to where Gray and Natsu were trying to sneak off.

"Hmm... Sit down you two. I want to know exactly what happened and what their magic is like." He said as the two teenage boys quickly sat down. After telling their master of what their magic were and how they work, Makarov nodded and waved for Tyki to come over.

"Well seeing that you guys have joined us yesterday, another person from your world has also joined the guild just earlier today." Makarov said motioning over at Tyki who unbuttoned his shirt slightly and showed a black Fairy Tail symbol under the left side of his collar bone. The ex-exorcist's eyes widened at the Noah as he buttoned his shirt back up and sat back down. Lavi by then was lying face down on the table and snoring softly. Allen sighed in exhaustion as he stuffed his mouth with food to gain some energy back.

 _Today's been an interesting day... First Lavi gets kidnapped and saved by Tyki, then we find out what our magic is like and now Tyki has joined Fairy Tail? Talk about eventful... Something tells me that things are going to get much more interesting from here on out._ Allen thought as he started on his 36th dish for the night. Neah next to him snickered as he heard Allen's every thought.

"You wouldn't even know. If I had any say in it, it would probably be as having to deal with one of Komui's inventions every day from now on." He said as Allen gave his a questioning look.

"How do you know who Komui is?" Allen asked after swallowing his mouthful of food.

"I looked at your memories. It's the pros of sharing the same body as you."

"Hmm... Not sure how I feel about you being able to look through my mind freely." Allen grumbled as he finished his last plate of food. He stood up and went to put the trays of dishes away. After doing so, he saw that Tyki, Lavi, Lenalee and Lucy were the only ones left at the table.

"Kanda and Link went home for the night while Erza and the others went somewhere. We were about to head to Lucy's house just now actually, but I didn't trust Tyki enough to be alone with a passed out Lavi." Lenalee said as Allen stood next to Lavi's sleeping form. He nodded in understanding and grabbed Lavi's right arm and slung it over his shoulders making the other boy lean on him.

"I'm going to head to my own house." Tyki said as he stood up and headed out the door. Allen looked to Lucy and Lenalee and nodded as they all made their way back to their houses. Allen said goodnight to the girls as he headed into his and Lavi's house. He gently laid Lavi down on his bed and made his way to the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he headed to his own bed and almost instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

 

**_~Meanwhile in the D. Gray Man Universe~_ **

_~At Black Order Head Quarters European Branch~_

"What do you mean you can't get a hold of any of them?!" Komui yelled into the phone at the finder on the other side.

 **"I mean exactly what I mean. I already tried contacting their golems, but none of them responded! Face it chief. They've been sucked up by the innocence and are who-knows-where now."** The male finder replied on the other side of the connection. Komui rubbed his temples with one hand before sighing in defeat.

"Alright. Head to the village and see what you can find out about what happened. Report back to me as soon as you find something out. Thank you for your hard work."

**"Alright. And chief? I know you sent your sister on that mission, but don't worry much. All of the people who've gone missing have always turned up some time later. You just gotta wait for the time being until it decides to send her and the others back, alright? Goodbye."**

With that Komui put the phone down and leaned forward on his desk. Just then, Bookman walked into his office with a glare.

"Where is Lavi?" He asked with a hint of worry behind those words. Komui, however, didn't hear any kind of worry.

"He along with Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Link has been reported missing on a mission to retrieve an innocence... I'm sorry, but we can't reach him currently." Komui said in a serious tone that told Bookman how dire the situation was. Bookman stood there for a few moments before he sighed and left the office with no further words. Komui sighed gain as he stood up and walked to the nearest window.

He already knew that she would be back, but it was the fact that he doesn't know when she'll be back that worries him. It's only been a couple of hours since they left on the mission and have been reported as missing. There have also been rumors going around that one of the Noah, Tyki Mikk, has gone missing in that area as well. He only hopes that they are fine where ever they are and that they have a means to get back. He sighed once more as he looked out the window at the dark and cloudy sky.

_~With the Noah~_

"Where's Uncle Tyki? I haven't seen him since he left for the coast of Japan." Road said as she hung off the Earl's shoulders.

"He probably got sucked up by the innocence!" Devitt said as Jasdero his head in agreement.

"Well where ever he is, he'll be fine. After all, he is Tyki-pon~!" The Earl said as he continued to knit.

"But it's so boring waiting for him to come back! I wanna go looking for him! I heard that Allen was sent on a mission to where Tyki was! Can I please go there Earl?" Road asked begging with big eyes. The Earl took a long moment to think.

"As long as you can get that innocence that Tyki was supposed to get then I'll be fine with it. Make sure to tell Sheryl before you head out though~ You don't want to give him a heart attack now, do you?" Earl said as Road cheered in happiness and exited to room. She went to find her dad and tell him about where she was going. After getting his approval, she headed out to the coast of Japan. Standing on the beach with a frown, she sighed as she began walking along the beach.

"Aww~! I was really hoping Allen was here, but it seems I missed him already!" She complained as she continued down the beach. She heard a sudden giggle and turned around to see no one. She looked around suspiciously before passing it off as the wind. Then, she was frozen in place. She tried to move, but it proved to be futile. A sudden storm formed right in front of her that soon spiraled into a tornado as she continued to struggle with the invisible binds. As she was lifted towards the tornado she heard the laugh again followed by a voice.

 _ **"The more the merrier~! Come join the party!"**_ It said as she was thrown into the tornado. Just like before, it vanished immediately leaving no trace of the Noah of dreams. The next thing Road saw was a bright light that blinded her and then darkness fell upon her once again. Just before her senses shut off, she felt her body gently hit the ground and heard a rustle of clothes and heard a familiar yelp. Then, she succumbed to sleep.

 

_Three days in Fairy Tail Universe = About 3 Hours in D. Gray Man Universe_


	6. Improvised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and Link go on their first mission! Tyki Tags along on the way and another trio is following them.

The next morning when Lenalee woke up, she had no idea what the GOD had in store for all of them that day. She and Lucy headed over to the guild with Kanda and Link. Lavi and Allen weren't in their house when they checked up on them. As they headed to the guild, they met up with Erza and Wendy by the cake shop.

"Ah! Lenalee-san! Lucy-san! Kanda-kun and Link-kun! Good morning!" Wendy said as soon as she and Erza saw them.

"Good morning Wendy-chan! Erza-san!" Lenalee said cheerfully as she and Lucy joined the two inside the shop. Link and Kanda stayed outside waiting for the girls.

"Are you guys heading to the guild now? I saw Lavi-san and Allen-kun there already eating some breakfast. They said something about wanting to take on a mission today. Are you guys going to take a mission to test out your magic?" Wendy asked as they paid for their pastries.

"Yeah. We talked about it as we had walked back to our houses last night, and we were planning on taking on a job at the nearby theater! The job application said we only need to act as guard for the higher class or something, so it shouldn't be too hard to handle."

"Hmm. That does seem to be a relatively easy job. Don't you think you should take on a job where you can actually fight with your magic?" Erza asked as she carried 10 boxes of her cake in her arms.

"Allen said he doesn't want to take on any jobs where we have to fight other mages and people, and Lavi said that we barely know anything about the creatures in this world that we would have to tag along with someone from the guild so that we don't run into anything deadly. Kanda here isn't willing to work with ANYONE and we don't want to have a death in our hands just after three days here." Lenalee said with a giggle as Kanda scowled at everything.

"What's with Kanda? Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Erza asked as they took their leave to the guild.

"Yeah... Some people are just like that you know. Always in a bad mood when there are people around. That's just makes Kanda... Kanda!"

"Tch. Let's just get going." Kanda said as he swiftly walked ahead of the group. Link sighed as he followed behind the swordsman. The girls smiled and followed closely behind the two boys.

At the guild, Lavi and Allen were discussing something as Allen ate his food. Kanda took a seat as far away from the two at the table as he got a bowl of soba. Unfortunately for him, Lavi decided to scoot his way over to his side with a 'Yuu-chan~!'. He threatened him with his sword before he backed down. When they all got some food and sat down, they started their conversation on what they were going to do today.

"So are we staying with the guard mission?" Lavi asked as he took a sip on his coffee.

"That's what I'm hoping for... Kanda? Link? Lenalee? Are you okay with it?" Allen asked as he swallowed his food. Kanda glance up from his soba and shrugged while Link merely stayed silent. Lenalee shook her head as she smiled at Allen.

"I wouldn't mind doing a mission where we just have to guard some people. I would rather want to use my magic for protecting for a while before using it for fights." She said as she picked at her breakfast. Allen smiled brightly and nodded excitedly before returning to his food. Lavi, having heard the entire exchange, stood up and walked over to the message board to get the mission in mind. He brought it over to Mira who smiled brightly and approved it. Lavi walked back to the group with a big grin and looking proudly of himself.

"Well we just accepted the job, so when should we get going?" He asked as he sat back down.

"We should leave after we packed everything up. The job is in the nearby town isn't it?" Lenalee asked as she finished her plate of food.

"Yup! It was called Genria. A town known for its musical and dramatic performances in the giant theater! It's also widely known for the best of art mages and has weekly art related competitions among the mages."

'Che. Sounds like something Tiedoll would've liked...' Kanda thought as he sipped on his tea. He blinked. Then blinked twice. He mentally shook his head and scolded himself for even having that thought pop up.

"...you think Kanda?" Asked Allen. Kanda blinked once more before glaring at the smaller teen.

"What's with you this morning? First you're in an angry mood and now you’re spacing out. Are you okay Kanda?" Lenalee asked furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"Tch. Mind your own damn business." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Anyways... We asked if you were fine with leaving at noon today. We would get there in three hours by train, so we would get there five hours before we need to start our mission." Allen repeated as he finished his last plate of food.

"I don't care."

"Whatever. We should get packing now. We'll meet up at the train station ten to noon, got it?" Everyone nodded as they headed their own ways. Allen and Lavi headed back to their house to pack their belongings. Link followed them as he also stopped by his house to pack his stuff up. Link has still been keeping his eye on Allen, even more so now that he can see the Noah inside of him. Currently the said Noah has just been following Allen around while taking in the sight around him. The lack of action has been making the blond teen as anxious as ever. Kanda had stayed at the guild for a while longer while Lenalee went to talk to Lucy about their mission.

At ten before noon, they all stood waiting at the train station for two late mages. Who were they waiting for? Of course it would be Lavi and Allen. Kanda was leaning up against the wall scowling as he waited for the two impatiently. Lenalee and Link were talking to the ticket vendor and bought the tickets to the train heading for Genria with the jewels they got from their master. The train soon pulled to a stop and people filed into their compartments.

"We will be leaving soon. In about a few minutes now. Please board now if you plan on going to Genria." The conductor said to Lenalee as he stood next to the door leading onto the train. Lenalee nodded as she relayed the information to Link and Kanda. Kanda scoffed as he took one of the tickets and boarded on to the train mumbling about stupid rabbits and an idiotic Moyashi. Link followed as Lenalee stood at the door waiting for the two other team members. The conductor hurriedly led Lenalee inside of the train as he headed to the main compartment. Lenalee opened the window to their compartment to see Lavi and Allen come rushing onto the platform just as the train started. They ran trying to catch up with the accelerating train. Lavi managed to grab onto the railing of the train as he grabbed onto Allen's hand with his other hand. Currently Allen is being dragged along the platform and is about to hit the wall. Fortunately, Tyki appears out of nowhere and makes him go through the incoming wall. Allen pulls himself onto the train with the help of Lavi.

"Hah... Hah.... Thank you... What..." Allen breathed out trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asked for the both of them.

"Well, I went to the guild and heard from Mira that you guys were going to take on a job today and were heading out around noon. I decided to tag along on this job for fun. I already have some jewels for myself, so you don't even need to pay me." Tyki said as they began to head for their compartment. When they found out where their compartment was, they were faced with a very angry Lenalee and an annoyed Kanda.

"So what exactly happened with 'ten before noon', huh?" Lenalee asked with her arms folded and her foot tapping the ground.

"Erm..." Allen said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Allen here decided to wander off as we were heading to the train station. I had to go looking for him and find the way to the train station without wasting any more time than we already had." Lavi said with a smile as he sat down next to Kanda. Kanda glared at the occupant of the seat next to him and grabbed onto Mugen's hilt as a warning. Lavi waved dismissively at the long haired boy as if saying he wasn't going to do anything. Kanda scoffed as he closed his eyes. His hand never leaves the hilt of his sword.

"And Tyki? What are you doing here?"

"Just tagging along for fun." Tyki said as he sat in the adjacent compartment and pulling out a cigarette stick.

"You really shouldn't smoke. It's not good for you or anyone around you." Allen said as he sat down across from Tyki.

"What do you care? It's not like it can do much harm anyways. In fact, it would give you an advantage if it did hurt me." He said puffing out some smoke. Allen rolled his eyes as he opened the window to let the smoke out.

"We are in the same situation at the moment, so it wouldn't do any good for me if you were to die. In fact I believe that counts as ruining the GOD's entertainment. We should really just work together until we find a way to get back to our world. From what we know, everyone that returns doesn’t have any memory of their time when they were missing. That would mean that we probably won't remember anything that has happened here in this world when we return. If we ever return that is..."

"True, but that doesn't mean we aren't still enemies."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have a temporary truce. It would be easier to work together for the time being. We don't need to always help each other out, but it would be nice if we could agree not to do anything bad to each other. I'm sure both you and I know we prefer to take a break from the normal for a while."

"Hmm... Fine. I'll agree to this temporary truce for now. Until we find a way to get back, you could call me a fellow friend or something." Tyki said with a sigh and a sly smile.

"This gives me a chance to play some poker with Cheater Boy A." Allen smirks at Tyki's statement.

"You dare to challenge the best?" Allen said as Tyki pulls out a deck of cards out of nowhere.

"Why yes. I still have to get my revenge from last time."

"It's on then."

A little down ways from their compartment, there was another group of mages following in pursuit. Said mages were also a part of the Fairy Tail guild and one certain member of this group just happens to have the worst motion sickness. The pink headed mage was current leaning out of the window trying his hardest not to puke while a redhead and blonde sat off to the side ignoring the male. Happy was taking a nap on Lucy's legs for the mean time.

"So why exactly are we following Lenalee and her friends?" Lucy asked Erza who was currently looking at a pamphlet. Erza hummed before turning to Lucy and showing her the paper with burning eyes.

"The town they are going to is a town of performances! Who would ever miss a chance of going there? I know I certainly wouldn't have missed this opportunity for my life! It's also to keep an eye on them. You know... To make sure their magic doesn't go out of control." Erza said excitedly as her eyes shined talking about the town of Genria. Natsu turns weakly around to look at his teammate.

"You can't even last a minute on stage without getting shy and frozen stif-" Before he can finish his statement, Erza punched his lights out and he hung out the window limply. Lucy laughed nervously as she scooted away from her two companions.

As the train pulled into Genria, Lenalee and Lavi were looking out the window in excitement and awe as they looked at the landscape and scenery. Being one of the few towns near the coast, Genria had many rivers that flowed naturally through the town and right into the ocean. The rivers were as clear as the sky with no clouds on a sunny day. The children were playing around near the bridges and around the plazas. Everyone was full of glee and a lot of them seem to show off in the way they show their art styles. The vendors in the market place were all selling tickets of some sort. In the middle of the town, above a small hill, was a large coliseum looking theater with a banner that said

**_'IMPROVISING LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD_ **

**_TONIGHT AT 8'_ **

"I guess we'll be guarding somewhere at that coliseum, huh?" Lavi asked as Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"This town looks more like a city! Look how big it is!" Allen said out the window of the next compartment.

"Calm down before you fall right out the window, menino. Wouldn't want to lose you just before we enter the city now, do we?" Tyki said as he smoked on a cigarette.

"Shut up, Tyki. At least I didn't lose all my clothes before entering the town." Allen shot back with a roll of his eye. Tyki chuckled as he shuddered from the lack of clothing on his body.

I suppose this is what I get for playing strip poker with Cheater Boy A. Tyki thought as he grabbed a hold of the clothes Allen handed back to him.

"Get dressed. I don't want to be seen with you without your clothes on. Even more people will think I'm a pervert if I get seen with you like that." Allen said visibly wincing at the memory of being slapped twice by a girl.

"Very well then."

With that, Allen went over to the compartment with the other four members of their group and hung out there until they reached the town. When the train finally reached to a stop, the group of mages got off and headed to their destination where they were to meet with the job requester. Erza, Lucy, and Happy followed shortly behind them before realizing that their pink haired friend was still on the train that was about to leave. Natsu, who recently gained his ground back, got sick all over again as he leaned out the window, begging for help from his friends. They watched at the train got increasingly faster before it became a dot on the horizon. Happy volunteered Lucy to stay behind and wait for Natsu to come back. Erza agreed before grabbing the flying cat and running to catch up with the others.

As soon as the group of mages reached their meeting place, a person walked up to them and they were greeted by an old man around the age of 50 to 70. The man smiled kindly as he explained to them the details of the job.

"You will just need to make sure no one will get into the back of the stage where all the dressing rooms are. You know what right? Having a lot of fans of the town’s people around here causes a lot of incidents to happen with missing clothes and people taking secret pictures and all that. Though with the type of performance we have tonight, I doubt there will be too much trouble." The man said as he showed them where the dressing rooms were. Suddenly, a young man ran up to the old man looking troubled.

"Director Michael! Reim won't be able to make it tonight! She said that she won't have enough time to come with all her appointments tonight." The man said as he regained his breath.

"Oh dear... That is quite the problem... But this performance isn't called 'improvising' for no reason." The old man said as he looked back to the confused mages.

"I'm sorry for asking for an extra favor, but would one of you mind participating in tonight's show? I can pay extra if needed." He said as the mages looked at each other before returning to the man.

"We would love to help out tonight! Which one of us do you think would suit the role best?" Allen asked as he waved to each member of the group. The old man seem to think for a while before he made up his mind.

"I would prefer that all of you participate actually. If you don't mind that is." He quickly added the last part seeing as how Kanda and Link seem to be agitated by the requests.

"That would be perfectly fine! Kanda and Link here can guard while we can participate!" Lenalee said cheerfully as she smiled at the two boys with a murderous intent. The two seemed to feel the murderous intent and quickly agreed to the plan. Kanda murmured about how he can't even hurt anyone for real while Link stayed impassive.

"That would be lovely! I have the perfect role for all four of you!" The old man said as he dragged them off into the theater. Tyki, amused at how quickly the exorcists seemed to adapt to the idea of acting in a play, was also dragged with Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen seeing as he had nothing to do. He was just going along with the flow for now.

Once they reached the stage, Michael passed to each of them a slip of paper each. They took a look at each of their slips to realize that it was a list of characteristics for the role they were to play. On Lavi's slip was protagonist, intelligent, kind, trustworthy, and innocent. The name of his character was Rubeus. On Tyki's slip was antagonist, sly, tricky, slick, and a gentleman. His character's name was Lupus. On Allen's slip was best friend's with Rubeus, caring, patient, and cursed. His character's names was Amicus. Finally, Lenalee's slip had lovely, graceful, maiden in love, and beautiful. The name of her character was Amabilia. After reading their slips, they looked at Michael expectantly.

"Is there any script or something?" Allen asked after they stood awkwardly in silence.

"Nope. None. Just go off the theme of the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Rubeus is the main character while Lupus is the opposing side. Make up whatever you like about it! The narrator will help you progress the story if help is needed." Michael said as the stage lit up a warm glow.

"Well then, I'll see you at 7 sharp for dressing and make up. Go have fun for now. Look at today's competition in the main plaza or go paint some things to life!" Michael said as he walked off stage and into the backroom.

"Well... This should be fun! Right?" Lenalee said unsure of herself.

"It seems interesting enough. Let's just see where the story line leads to." Tyki said as he looked at his slip of paper with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What are we just standing here for? Let's go explore some of this town! I really want to go see the library and the main plaza for the competition they said they were having!" Lavi said as he ran off stage in excitement.

"Wait Lavi! I want to come with you! I saw so much yummy food in the main plaza! Take me with you!" Allen said chasing after the redhead. Lenalee sighed as Tyki Chuckled in amusement.

"Do you guys even know where you are going?!" Lenalee yelled at them as she made her way out of the theater, Tyki following in suit.

Allen and Lavi soon reached what looked and sounded very much like the main plaza when they wandered around for several long minutes. In all the little corners of the plaza there were little stalls with vendors selling some tickets. Lavi and Allen walked over to one of the vendors and asked about the tickets.

"Hmm? You mean that you don't know what tonight is? It's going to be the biggest play ever! I heard a rumor that they were going to have random people play the parts this time. Bummer that Reim won't be able to come tonight, but with Director Michael I doubt that the play will be ruined! These tickets are for people to buy and get some seats within the theater." The vendor said as he waved some tickets before them. They nodded before they noticed a group of people gathering in the middle of the plaza.

"Kyaa! It's starting!" Yelled a girl from one of the nearby stalls. The people in the middle of the plaza started to separate into their own places as some fog started to appear.

A single person stood in the middle of the circle of mages. It was a girl who had teal hair and a very colorful sense of fashion with a splatter paint dress and rainbow leggings with white shoes. She stood there glancing at everyone around her before she lifted her hand up in the air.

"Good afternoon my fellow artists! It's a nice day for having this competition and having one of the biggest plays tonight, am I right? Well, let's not dilly dally anymore and get right into the show!" She said somehow conveying her voice throughout the plaza. She nodded at everyone around her before she dropped her hand down signaling the mages to start.

The first two mages threw some canvases into the air while two or three more mages aimed their magic colors at the canvases magic them float in the air while a cloud of color fell upon the crowd. The canvases being hold in the air had some fluorescent powder thrown on them which made the colors all shiny and glowing slightly. Each of the canvases floated to hover above different groups. One the side, a group with doing an acapella as some people were playing some instruments while the other side had a band playing. Everyone in the crown was cheering and hearts started to float up to the canvases and adding some sparkles to the lights and making the group under the canvas glow brighter if that was possible.

Then each group slowed to a stop as they let each group begin to do their own act by themselves. The singers and dancers got together and did a collaborative act as they danced and sung together while the band and orchestra each did a song each that lasted about 5 to 7 minutes each. When it came to the painters and animators, they worked together to make the paintings move around the plaza as if they were a part of the crowd. The paintings soon vanished as the finishing group did their act. It was a group of actors that had did adlibs on each other with the help of the audience. One of the actors came up to Lavi and winked at him as if telling him to go along with what he had planned.

"I finally found you! I have gone through so much pain and trial for this moment! Prepare to die you brother-napper!" The female actor yelled as she brought out a sword out of nowhere. It took a quick glance at Allen before Lavi had gotten into the act as well. He grabbed onto Allen's arm and pulled him away from the actor.

"Hahaha! I won't give him back until I get all the debt you have for me! I wouldn't mind some extra jewels while you're at it for taking almost 5 years to get the money back to me! So hurry it up or else you can say goodbye to your brother forever!" Lavi said as he dragged Allen away from the hands of the actor. Allen quickly got into the act as well as he began to look at the actor with desperate eyes.

"Sister! Please just pay off the debt you have! I'm sick of getting kidnapped due to your stupid debts!" Allen begged with real irritation in his voice. Lavi figured that he was thinking about the amount of debt that was dumped on him by his master, Cross Marian. By the surprised and amused look on the actor, he also figured that the actor didn't think they could pull off such good acting.

"W-what are you talking about? I have no idea what debt you are talking about! Hahaha! I'm just... Going to head over to the bank real quick and save you!" The girl said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Allen and Lavi snuck back into the crowd as they laughed at what just happened.

"That was fun!" Allen said as he watched as they wrapped their act up with a bang. Literally with a bang. Everyone clapped as the magical actors bowed down and went back to their small corner of the plaza. The girl from before walked back up to the middle of the plaza and began to speak again.

"Alright everyone! Submit your votes now! For those who are new to the competitions, all you need to do to submit a vote is think of your favorite group and grab a card from one of the guys by the stalls and kiss it! It'll appear as a heart, but you will see it as a different color to you so you know where it is! Alright! Let's get voting!" She said as the people she pointed out started to pass out little cards. As Allen and Lavi got their cards, they immediately kissed it and watched as their little heart floated up to the canvas above their favorite group. After a few minutes, all of the canvases were full of hearts and a number appeared above each one. Out of all the numbers, there was the highest number that enlarged and glowed brightly. It seemed that this time the painters and animators were the ones that won.

"Aw. That's too bad. I voted for the actors. What about you, Lavi?" Allen asked as they started to head for the theater.

"I also voted for the actors. They kind of helped us get a warm up for the play later." Lavi said as he watched how the mages cleaned up their area as fast as he can say 'I like yakiniku!'.

"Really? I personally voted for the singers and dancers did a fabulous job!" Said a familiar voice behind them. They slowly turned around to see a Lenalee smiling at them with irritation. Tyki stood behind her yawning and stretching.

"I thought that the orchestra did a marvelous job." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"It was also amusing to see you two join in the adlibs." He said as Lenalee nodded in agreement, irritation forgotten. She sighed as they made their way into the theater's food court. Lavi spotted Link and Kanda sitting at one of the many tables and went over to them.

"Yuu-chan~!" He yelled as he tried to hug the other man. Kanda managed to dodge his hug and pulled out Mugen and put the edge next to Lavi's neck growling.

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit." The next thing he knew was that he had a rather hard and metal tray on the side of his head. Lenalee found a replacement for her clipboard.

"Be nice to him, Kanda. And Lavi, do remember that we are on a mission. Let's eat and then head over to the dressing rooms. Allen, don't spend all our money on food. Kanda and Link should be able to handle themselves. Am I right?" Lenalee asked looking at the two men. Both of them shrugged as they returned to their drinks. She nodded as she went to get herself some food. Allen hurriedly followed after her as Lavi and Tyki went to different shops for their food. After getting food into their systems, they headed to the dressing rooms to change and put on makeup. Kanda and Link headed out to the front of the theater and watched as the towns people started to gather and line up at the front gates. Some tried to sneak their way to the dressing rooms, but with Kanda and Link's magic there was no chance of that happening.

With Lenalee and others, they were taken away to their own different dressing rooms by their assigned stylist. Lenalee was led over to the bath where she was told to take a shower and apply some moisturizers when she finished. She stepped out and put on a robe that her stylist, Micaela, readied for her. She was sat down on a chair as Michaela started to work on drying her hair. The stylist then gave her the costume for the night. It was a white coat above a simple yellow dress that reached down to her knees with white leggings and dark green flats. After she finished putting on the costume, Michaela started on her hair and make-up. With her short hair, Michaela tied up some of her hair into pig tails while the rest stayed down and a yellow ribbon was used as a hairband.

Allen was also told to take a shower and put on moisturizer by his stylist, Jeral. He dried himself up with a towel and put on the costume that was given to him. It was a white long sleeve shirt under a grey vest and black jeans with black shoes. He sat down as Jeral started to work on his face. He put some foundation on the scar trying to cover it up before putting on some blush. He then sprayed some cologne on him as he looked over his work. He then snapped his fingers before rummaging through a nearby drawer for a red ribbon. Jeral tied the ribbon around Allen's neck before smiling proudly and patted Allen's slicked back hair.

Lavi was also told to take a shower, but not to put on moisturizer. He stepped out and dried himself up before walking to the chair and sat down. Richard, his stylist, asked him to remove his eye patch, but the redhead managed to steer his attention to something else other than his eye patch. Richard doesn't notice until he had already finished Lavi's hair drying. He pouted as he passed the costume to Lavi to change into. His costume consisted of a red and white coat with a hoodie with a green dark sleeve shirt underneath. He had white shorts with black leggings under. He had to wear boots that reached up to his knees. His bandana was replaced with a brighter red and green one that had similar designs as his own. Richard didn't even ask about the eye patch again as he applied some make up to Lavi.

Tyki was already sitting in the chair of the dressing room dripping wet from his shower. His stylist, Kiro, told him to wait as he got out some makeup and a small pile of clothes. He quickly helped Tyki by drying his hair before waiting as Tyki put on his costume. It was a like Allen costume except for the fact that he had to put on some wolf ears and tail. He was also given some wolf gloves for later. His shoes were grey fur boots that fit with the whole wolf theme. He was the seated as Kiro started to work on some make up and face paint.

By about 7:30, all of them were ready for the play. They were all sitting in the chairs in the back stage as they talked about what they were going to do for the play. Director Michael walked up to them with a giant grin on his wrinkled face.

"I hope you guys are ready for this. Remember. Just go along with the flow and you'll be absolutely perfect." He said as he patted Lenalee on the head and looked Allen in the eyes. Allen nodded as Lavi swallowed.

"Alright. We are about to get started. Let's get this show on the road!"

 

**_ *This part is just shenanigans with the play. You can skip this if you want!* _ **

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this awesome night! I bet most of you already know why everyone is hype up about this play. Well for those who don't know, tonight's play is a part of the category called 'Improvising'! This is basically where the actors in of the play have to make up their own lines the whole entire time! With the help of the magical narrator, the actors make their own version of the play they are to do. Tonight's improvising play is 'Little Red Riding Hood'! And those rumors about having mages from Fairy Tail as tonight's actors? Yeah, that is TRUE! Now then, let's get this started!!!" Said the announcer that sounded like the man from before that told Director Michael about Reim.

The curtains raised as a small little village appeared from out of thin air. There sat Lavi reading a book while sitting on the wall of the fountain. Allen and Lenalee were hiding in a bakery and waited for the narrator to say something.

 **"Once upon a time, there was a village just outside the kingdom's borders. Near the outskirts of the village was the forest filled with wolves and other creatures. In the village was a young boy by the name of Rubeus. He was village leader's grandson which meant he was to be the next in line to be leader of the village. He was a smart, kind and innocent boy who anyone would trust. He also likes to read books, especially about history and fantasy. He has two very close friends in the village, Amicus and Amabilia, all three of them happen to be orphans. Amicus is Rubeus' best friend who seems to treat everyone he cares about like a mother would. When he was young, he was cursed, but how he got it is a mystery to all. Amabilia is the village maiden that happens to be beautiful, lovely, graceful, and in love. With whom you ask? Well, it just happens to be the motherly Amicus. It was a day like any other day. Rubeus was reading his book on the fountain side while his two friends were buying some pastries."** Allen and Lenalee nodded at each other and grabbed some bags of pastries and headed out to where Lavi was reading.

"Hey Rubeus. Shouldn't you be helping us buy some food? You were the one who wanted to buy some stuff for your grandfather today." Allen said as he took a bite from a fake brownie to his disappointment.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah... Sorry. I just got caught up in the book... Okay... Um... Do you guys have my checklist?" Lavi asked as he bookmarked his page and stood up. Allen sighed as he nodded, bringing out a piece of folded up paper.

"Nice! Okay... We have some sweets, we got the pens and ink... Oh! We still need to buy some journals and some parchment paper. And maybe we can buy some bread and wine for him while we're at it." Lavi grinned as Lenalee and Allen nodded. They headed to the next shop as the scene changed to the forest.

**"In the forest on the outskirts of the village, there lived a wolf. It wasn't a regular wolf as you would think though. It was a werewolf, by the name of Lupus, with slick black hair with two grey ears popping out. He has olive skin and wore a white shirt with a vest and some black jeans. He was taking his daily stroll through the forest looking for any food or prey that he eat. He yawned as he sat on a branch of the tallest tree in the middle of the forest and looked down at the nearby village. He watched as three teens made their way around town with smiles on their face."**

"Those teens look as happy as usual and as deliciously looking as ever. Hmm... Looks like the little redhead is planning on visiting his grandfather... Maybe I can also go visit the old man today." Tyki said as he jumped down from the tree and made his way to the mansion just a little ways down the road.

**"Rubeus, Amicus, and Amabilia have just finished their runs around town and were heading out to Rubeus' grandfather's mansion."**

"Why hasn't your grandfather moved to the village already? Isn't it a bit dangerous to live in the forest with all the animals and... Rumors? I'm sure he can move into your house if he needed to, or even build a mansion here in the village." Lenalee asked as they made their way out of the village.

"Hm? What rumors? Gramps has been living out there for as long as I remember..." Lavi said as he carried the basket full of freshly baked bread, a bottle of the finest wine, and some sweet pastries that Allen gave to him.

"You haven't heard of the rumors?" Allen asked incredulously as Lavi shook his head.

"There's rumors going around that there lives a werewolf in the forest! Like a real werewolf that looks human but has wolf features. Like wolf ears and claws!" Allen said as he made ridiculous motions with his hands on his head.

"Geez, real funny guys. There's no such thing as werewolves and if you were trying to mess with me, you did a horrible job." Lavi scoffed as he continued on the path through the forest. Lenalee and Allen looked at each other hesitantly before following after their redheaded friend.

"Well, we're coming with you since it's already close to nightfall. Don't want you to go get mauled by a random bear or something." Lenalee said as she caught up to her friend. Lavi nodded and smiled at them before looking forward again.

**"The three friends made their way through the forest, making sure not to get off the path."**

"Hey... Don't you think it's a bit too quiet for the forest today? Isn't there usually a bunny or a bird that flees away while we're walking?" Amabilia asked with a quiet voice as if she would get in trouble if she raised her volume any higher.

"Hmm... It is a bit quiet... Maybe all the animals are sleeping by now?" Lavi tried to reason as he ignored the bad feeling creeping into the back of his mind.

"Possibly..."

**"Soon it was night time as the trio finally arrive at the mansion. Rubeus opened the door with his spare key as he let him and his friends into the mansion. Inside was dark and silent as the three shuffled into the foyer of the house. They set some of their bags down in the living room as Rubeus made his way over to the light switch."**

"Now where is the switch... Ah, there it is!" Lavi said as he flipped it up and the living room shone up.

"Wow. It's really dark out already... Maybe we should stay the night? Is that alright with you two?" Lavi asked as he close any of the open curtains.

"Yeah. I don't like the idea of going into the forest this late at night. You should probably go find your grandpa. We'll wait here for you." Allen said as he sat down on the couch and start to eat some more of his pastries. Lavi nodded as the scene change to him walking down the hall to the master bedroom.

**"Rubeus made his way to his grandfather's room where Lupus was secretly waiting for him in the bed. Earlier that day, Lupus had snuck into the mansion and move the old man to the closet where he was tied up and put to sleep. He stole some of the old man's clothes and tucked himself in the bed to wait for the redheaded teen."**

"Gramps...? You in here?" Lavi asked as he knocked on the door of the room.

"Yes... Come in." Tyki said in a low voice as he covered most of his face under the blanket.

**"Rubeus opens the door and walks into the room. He spots his grandfather lying on the bed as he set down the basket of food and wine on the nearby table. That is when he notices something off about his grandfather. Really off."**

"Gramps? Are you feeling okay?" Lavi asked as he slowly approached his 'grandfather'.

"Yes. I'm all fine. Just a bit tired today." Tyki said smirking under the blanket.

"My how husky your voice has gotten."

"The better for you to hear me, child."

"And my, what big and fluffy ears you've got!"

"The better to hear your quiet voice."

"And what big and furry hands you have..."

"The better to grab and touch you with."

**"Then the blanket covering Lupus' form slid off of him as he stood up and faced the terrified boy."**

"And my oh my... What sharp fangs you have!" Lavi said as he back up against the wall.

"The better to eat you with!" Tyki said as he lunged at the other trying to catch him. Lavi yelped as he dodged to the side and ran into the hallway. Tyki got up and, instead of following the redhead through the door, he used his powers to go through the wall into the next room. Lavi looked back to the room to see no one and figured out that Tyki had used his powers. He looked around frantically only to be tackled from behind.

**"Amicus and Amabilia had heard the ruckus and rushed to where they had seen their friend went. They saw that their friend was knocked out on the floor with a man crouching over him. When they saw the ears and the tail on the other man, they quickly figured out that it was the werewolf."**

"Stop right there werewolf! Touch a single hair on him and you'll be dead in seconds!" Allen yelled as he hid Lenalee behind him.

"Rubeus! What have you done to him you fiend!" Lenalee yelled as she accepted Allen's cover. She was a maiden in love with his character after all.

"Hmm? So the little redhead brought some friends along thing time... Well, the more the merrier~" Tyki picked up the pretending to be knocked out boy onto his shoulders and passed through the wall to the outside. Everyone in the crowd gasped in amazement as he used his powers. Soon they were in the garden in the backyard. Allen and Lenalee manage to run out as Tyki passed through the gigantic maze made of bushes and hedges.

**"Lupus escaped into the never-ending maze while in the cover of the night. Amicus and Amabilia had no choice but to resort to desperate measures. They were going to save their friend by using their abilities that they have hidden from their friend since they've met."**

"Activate." Allen said as his magic activated. Lenalee did the same for her magic. They looked at each other before nodding and heading off in separate ways.

**"Amabilia took to the air as she looked down at the maze trying to find their kidnapped friend. Amicus ran through the maze, leaving a shining ribbon behind to help Amabilia see better."**

"Amicus! Their to the right!" Lenalee yelled down to Allen as he nodded and turned right.

"Wait! No! That's left! The other way is right!" Allen blushed as he turned around and ran the other way.

 **"Unfortunate for the two friends, Amicus also ways had a bad sense in direction and always got lost even with help from others."** The audience laughed as Allen blushed harder as he turned back around for the nth time.

**"By the time they had finally caught up to the werewolf, their friend was waking up. He felt sick to the stomach from being carried around on the should of a running werewolf."**

"Ugh... W-what...? Amicus? Is that you? And is Amabilia walking in the air?!" Lavi said in a fake surprise.

"Uhh no! We are just some passing hunters that are going to save you from that beast!" Allen said sweat dropping at the lie he made up on the spot.

**"Lupus put the boy on the ground and sighed in satisfaction. He hadn't had much fun around the forest seeing as he's considered abnormal by the other animals. He stood up and faced the trio."**

"Thank you for providing me with some entertainment. It's been a while since something interesting happened around here. Now if you excuse me, I must go get myself some food." Tyki said as he made his way to pass through the maze when Allen reached out and grabbed his wrist.

**"Amicus, being the motherly person he is, decided to treat the werewolf to some meet he had bought just earlier."**

"If you agree not to hurt or eat any of us then I'm willing to give you as much food as you need."

**"Lupus was surprised by the offer. He had kidnapped the other's friend and now he was being offered food. Baffled by how serious the young male's face is, the werewolf nodded slowly in agreement."**

"Alright then. I hope you don't mind cooked food." Allen said as he tried to lead the way out of the maze, but Tyki took a hold of the trio and passed through the walls of the maze. Tyki chuckled as Allen regained his ground and they all walked towards the mansion.

**"A week passed ever since the encounter with the werewolf. The trio eventually warmed up to the other and became buddy with each other. Rubeus found out about his friends and their abilities and freaked out for about a minute before he returned to his normal cheery self. Rubeus' grandfather simply blinked and sighed as he continued to live in his mansion. And that was the improvised story of Little Red Riding Hood. Have a good night everyone!"**

_ ***End of the play*** _

 

The audience burst into cheers as the curtains fell down and Allen and others walked out onto stage. They all bowed down, Lenalee curtsying, as they waved goodbye to the crowd. Director Michael walked onto stage and the audience became quiet.

"Well everyone... Let's give these wonderful mages a big round of applause! Let's give it up to Lavi who was Rubeus, Tyki as the werewolf known as Lupus, Lenalee as Amabilia, and Allen as Amicus!" He said as the audience burst into cheers once again. Allen and others quickly got off stage and headed toward the dressing room.

Once they all finished cleaning up and were out of their costumes, they were greeted by Link and Kanda outside. What surprised them was the other group of mages that were also waiting for them. It was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza. The director came out behind them and eyed the three confused before looking to his actors of the night and his two guards.

"I must thank you guys once again. This night has been one of the best and I would love it for you guys to come by again and do another performance for the town." He said as he bowed down to them.

"W-wait... Are you asking them to work part time for you?!" Erza asked incredulously. The old man nodded and looked at the six hopefully. Lenalee was the one who answered for them.

"Of course we would love to come by and help from time to time! Even Link and Kanda here might put on a show from time to time as well! Though, I'm not sure how often we can come back..." She said as she smiled at the old man.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure you would be busy with the guild and missions. You can always come back when there aren't any good missions. I can pay all of you pretty well with how well my theater is known. I'm sure more people will come if you guys are going to be performing. I'm pretty sure someone from Sorcerer Weekly is already writing a report about tonight."

"Well then, I'm pretty sure we all agree to this right?" Lavi asked looking at the others. Kanda scoffed as Link just shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I can be near Walker to observe him." Link said crossing his arms.

"Che. Don't you dare think that I would comply to this stupid request-" Kanda was interrupted as Erza elbowed him in the stomach. He glared at her only to have her glare back at him. Not wanting to fight with a girl, he just rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"I won't be acting or any of that." He said as the director nodded in enthusiasm.

The director told them directions to the hotel that he reserved rooms for them and they went of their way. After getting to the hotel, they split into four groups. Lenalee roomed with Erza and Lucy, Lavi roomed with Allen, Natsu and Happy, and Kanda shared a room with Tyki and Link.

Lenalee and the two other female mages were about to head to bed when a bright light blinded them. To Lucy and Erza, the light was familiar to the one that appeared when Lavi first appeared in the guild. A small body slowly appeared out of the light and was slowly falling to the ground. Lenalee yelped as she saw just who it was that was now on the floor of their room. It was no other then the Noah of dreams, Road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. Like seriously.


	7. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road joins the party~

Lenalee stared at the sleeping of the Noah of dreams. Lucy and Erza were also looking at the little girl with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, Lavi and Allen knocked on the door.

"Lenalady! Is everything okay in there? We thought we heard you yelp just now?" Lavi asked from behind the door.

"Umm... Yeah! We're okay! Can you call Tyki to come over here?" Lenalee asked as she moved to kneel next to Road.

"Hm? Alright then..." Lavi said as he went to go get Tyki from his room. Allen then knocked on the door before he slowly opened it to enter.

"Hey, Lenalee, why did you ask to see-" Allen gasped as he saw who was in Lenalee's arms. He rushed over to where the two girls were on the ground and put a finger to Road's throat to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt a steady but slow pulse. Soon, the door opened as Lavi and Tyki entered the room. Their eyes widened at the sight and went over to the three. Lucy and Erza stood off to the side as the group surrounded the little girl.

"Why is Road here? Did that God bring her here or something?" Allen asked as he sat down.

The windows of the room burst open as a gust of air blew through. Once it stopped, a piece of paper fell on top of Lenalee's head. She grabbed the paper to see what it was, and in the middle of the paper it said,  ** _"THE MORE THE MERRIER~!"_**

"Well, I guess that answers that..." Tyki said as he bent down and brushed some hair out of Road's face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is that girl? Is she someone from your world?" Lucy asked as Allen looked over to her and Erza. 

"Yes... She's... and acquaintance of ours and Tyki's niece. I don't know how she managed to get sent here, but I do happen to know it was the same person that sent us here." Lenalee said as she lifted Road up and brought her over to one of the beds. She laid the girl down and tucked her in. She then turned to the others with a smile and nodded.

"Once she wakes up, we can decide what to do then. For now, let's get some sleep and get ready to leave tomorrow morning." She said as she watched the boys leave the room. She stretched her arms over her head as she headed over to the bed next to Road's. She turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, all the mages of Fairy Tail were heading out to the train station to get their tickets to Magnolia. Tyki was carrying Road on his back as they went their way to the station. Once they arrived, he shifted her so that she was in his arms. They got their tickets and headed to the benches to wait for their train to arrive. Natsu and Happy were munching on some food while Allen and Kanda were bickering quiet enough so that Erza didn't catch them. Erza and Lucy were talking to each other about the pay the others got. Link was off to the side with Lenalee and Lavi talking to Director Michael.

"Thank you once again for helping out last night. I even paid you some extra jewels for your efforts. Remember that if you are ever looking out for a job for some money, then you can always come and help out here! You are always welcomed here." Michael said as he bowed down to them. Lenalee giggled as she patted the old man on his back and making him lift his head.

"There's no need to thank us. We just wanted to help out after all!" Lenalee said as she looked to Lavi.

"Yup! I had a lot of fun during the play! I would most definitely come back for seconds and even more." Lavi said as he winked. Or blinked, Michael and Lenalee couldn't tell.

"Well, your train has arrived. Off you go now children." Michael said as he handed over six large pouches to Lavi and Lenalee. They nodded as they made their way into the train. Once they got into their respectable compartments, they sat down and started to look at the pouches that they were given. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the amount of jewels in each of the pouches. She almost drooled at the amount as she looked at Lenalee who was looking at the pouches like it was nothing.

"L-Lenalee-chan... Do you happen to know how much this is all equal to?" Lucy asked as Lenalee looked confused. She looked over at Lavi for an answer.

"Old man Michael said that it was worth six million jewels. Why?" Lavi said as he poked the jewels. Lucy's eyes widened even more as she looked at the pouches hungrily. Lavi saw this as he smirked and snatched a pouch and held it in front of her.

"You know... I'm pretty sure Lenalee and the others don't mind if we gave some of this away~" Lucy looked at Lenalee as she nodded and smiled at Lucy.

"I don't mind. You did help us when we first entered the guild. You also got us clothes and a place for me to stay. Just think of it as compensation." Lenalee said as Lucy looked at her with teary eyes. Lucy then tackled Lenalee in a giant hug. Lenalee giggled as she patted Lucy on the head. Lavi gave her the pouch and she gave to Lucy as the blonde girl pulled away from the hug. She accepted the money and sat back down and counted happily.

In the next compartment sat Allen, Tyki, Erza, and Road. Road was laying down on Tyki's lap at the three other mages were quietly talking. Allen was glancing every so often at the sleeping girl as Tyki patted her head. Erza was looking at the girl as she hid her blush.

 _She's so cute..._  Erza thought as she glanced at the sleeping girl again. Soon enough, Road stirred as she slowly woke up. She sat up and yawned as she blinked sluggishly. She looked around the compartment and her eyes widened as they landed on Allen. She quickly got up and tackled the teen in his seat.

"ALLEN-KUN~!" Road yelled as she hugged Allen's waist. Allen patted her head as he lifted her enough so that he could see her face. From the looks of it, she was turned into an actual 13 year old. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Hey there Road. It's nice to see you woke up." Tyki said as he watched Road turn around and look at him with a grin.

"Tyki! You're here as well! I guess that voice was telling the truth then..." Road said as she sat in the space next to Allen.

"If you're talking about the voice that called itself a GOD then yes. Everything it has said has been true." Allen said as he looked at the two Noah.

"Is the fact that my mind says I'm 15 also true then?" She asked looking at Allen.

"Yes. According to the voice, you should really be 15 here. I'm 17 apparently in this world... Tyki?"

"My mind says I'm 20." Tyki said as he looked out the window of the train compartment.

"Well... You do somewhat look younger. I guess." Road said with a giggle. Tyki sighed in defeat as Erza looked back and forth between the three. Road then noticed their fourth company and looked curiously at the redhead. She also noticed someone sitting next to Tyki from the corner of her eyes.

"Who's this? Is it Junior's sister?" Road asked as she looked at Erza.

"No. This is Erza. She's from this world and a mage of the guild Fairy Tail." Allen said.

"And what about him? The one that looks like you with black hair?"

"That's... That's Neah. Apparently he woke up when we were sent here. He's not physical or anything... Only people from our world can see him apparently." 

"I see... This world... It's a magical one with guilds and all that right? What guild are you in Allen?"

"I'm in the Fairy Tail guild. They helped us out when we first got here."

"So that's where these new clothes come from... I want to join too! That way we'll be on the same side, Allen!"

Allen smiled as he looked to Erza for confirmation. She smiled as she nodded her head and Road hugged her unexpectedly. 

"Thank you so much Erza-chan!" Road said as she continued to hug the surprised redhead. Erza smiled softly as she petted Road's head.

 

After three hours of sitting on the train, they finally made it back to Magnolia. Lavi stretched as he got off the train. He had a pouch of jewels hidden on his body. He gave the others their fair share as well. Tyki didn't take any since he had insisted that he only tagged along for the fun of it. They made their way back to the guild so that they can get Road officially a part of the guild.

"Ah, welcome back you guys!" Mira greeted as they walked into the guild. She spotted Road with them and went to get Makarov from his office. Said old man came out and greeted them in the lobby.

"Welcome back. How was the mission?" He asked as he sat down on top the bar.

"It went well! It was really fun and we got extra for the reward! Director Michael said we can always come back for a job whenever we're looking for a well-paying job." Lenalee said as she sat down. Makarov nodded as he looked at the group. He spotted Road and beckoned her forward. She stepped up to him and looked at him curiously.

"Master, Road here is also from their world. She wants to join our guild as well." Erza said.

"Hm. Very well. What is your power young one?"

"Hm... I can make my own dimension and everything that happens to you there will affect you outside of it as well. Think of it as some sort of dream magic." Road said as she thought about her power.

"Alright then. Mira here will give you your insignia and Erza and Lucy can help you with whatever you need." He said as he hopped up from the bar and headed back to his office.

"What color would you like and where would you want it?" Mira asked as she put out the different colored ink cases and a stamp.

"I want a dark purple on my right hand please!" Road said as Mira nodded and stamped her right hand with the Fairy Tail symbol. She looked at it in awe as she sat back down.

"Now we need to find a place for you to live and buy some clothes for you... Tyki, can she live in your house for the meanwhile?" Lenalee asked looking at the other man. He shrugged as he leaned against the door way to the outdoor cafe. 

"Okay then. Let's go shopping!" Lucy said as Erza, Lenalee and Road nodded. All girls left the guild to go shopping for clothes as the guys shrugged and stayed at the guild.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an update next week due to me going on a school trip. Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next will be longer.


	8. Dark Guilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain mission catches Allen's eyes and along with Lavi, Road, Kanda, and Link, he heads out to do the mission. Only when they meet up with the requester that they learn the mission isn't what they thought it was.

The day after Road joins the Fairy Tail guild; a few new missions had come in. A certain mission had caught Allen's eyes. The mission requester is from a faraway rural town called Falcil. A weird occurrence had been noticed happening throughout the town. The local civilians say they see dark shadowy figures in the dark alley ways and corners. At night they say that they could see a purple light floating around down the streets. The light would only linger for a few minutes before moving to a different area. One of the townsfolk had approached the light, curious as to what it might have been, only to find a glowing symbol of some sort with two words underneath. 

"'Grim Knights'... It looks like all this mission has for us is that we need to figure out what these symbols mean and to catch the fools doing this prank. Seems easy enough. An easy way to get 150,000 jewels." Allen said as he gave the sheet of paper to Lavi and others. Tyki leaned back into his seat before replying.

"I'm going to stay back for this one. I personally don't want missions that have to do with idiotic fools." He said blowing out some smoke from his cigarette. Road though for a second before giving her answer. 

"I want to join you guys in catching the troublemaker! It gives me an opportunity to test my powers out, too! You know, make sure I don't kill anyone by accident." Road said eating a piece of cake. Lenalee looked at the group apologetically.

"I'm sorry guys. Lucy invited me to go shopping this week for more items for us." Lenalee said as Allen shook his head with a gentle smile.

"No worries, Lenalee. I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job at picking stuff out for us." Allen looked to the rest of the group to see if anyone else was going to stay back. Kanda scoffed, but said nothing. With no one else speaking out, Allen nodded and headed over to where Mira was standing. Mira smiled and approved of their mission.

"When will you be heading out?" Mira asked as she put the mission to the side.

"I was thinking we could leave as soon as possible. The town is pretty far away." 

"Alright then. Good luck out there!" 

Allen smiled and waved her goodbye as he headed back to the group. Lavi had a map opened up in front of him. Lavi looked up as Allen stood next to him. 

"Link and Yuu-chan went to get their stuff together. Road went to bother Tyki before we head out. From what I see on the map here, the train to Falcil is about two days; the latest would be about three or four days at most. We should go get our stuff together as well. Yuu-chan wanted to meet up at the train station before noon came. We'll talk about our pit stops on the train." Lavi said as he rolled up the map and gave it back to Levy, who was talking with Lenalee and Lucy. With a final wave towards Lenalee, the two boys made their way to their share house to prepare for their mission. 

It was ten before noon when the group of mages was all at the train station with their tickets to the town of Falcil. Road was sitting on a giant floating candle licking a lollipop. She looked around at the other mages and travelers. She dully noted that it's normal to have weird natural hair colors in this dimension. She was happy that not much people had white hair like her adorable Allen. Allen at the time was talking kindly with one of the traveling mages.

"Falcil? Is that where y'all are headed? Well, I ought to tell ya that not many folks come and go there much now a days. Their all scared it's haunted. And those already there say they can't leave because of some sort of barrier. Animals and inanimate objects can still cross the barrier though. That's probably how y'all got that mission in the first place." A middle aged man said as Allen took note of any useful information he spouted.

"Haunted? Is it because of the floating purple light during the night?" Lavi asked as he came up to the two.

"That and the fact that some mages go missing when they stay for more than a night. I wish for their safety and for y'all's safety." The man said as he headed off.

"Mages going missing? That wasn't mentioned on the paper... I guess they didn't include it." Allen said as Lavi shrugged. The train soon arrived and they all boarded. Their first pit stop was a local town on a hill. There they ate lunch and gathered some more information. Allen took some extra meals for the road as they boarded the train once again. Kanda meditated the whole way and only woke up when he felt Lavi braiding his hair or to fight with the Moyashi. Neah was watching their fight with amusement while Road was swooning and hugging onto Allen's arm most of the time. The rest of the time, she was looking out the window at the vast, unknown lands of Fiore. Link had just watched them in silence. 

 

**_~Back at the Fairy Tail guild~_ **

"Oh dear... I may have made a huge mistake..." Mira said to herself but loud enough that Lucy, Lenalee, and Levy heard her.

"What's wrong Mira-san?" Lucy asked with concern.

"I just checked the pile of new mission flyers and there's an update for one of the old flyers. It's the mission that Allen's group took on this morning."

"Is it like the time where Natsu and I went on a mission before knowing the reward was raised for higher stakes and desperation?"

"Sort of. This might be a bit worse though... Here take a look yourself." Mira said as she passed the flyer over to Lucy. Lucy took a look at the mission details and her eyes immediately widened.

"5 million jewels?! This is insane! Wasn't it at 150,000 when they took it?" Lucy asked looking at Lenalee who nodded.

"The details of the mission might be the reason why the reward had sky rocketed from the original..." Levy took the flyer from Lucy's hand and gasped when she read over it.

"A dark guild is behind all of the weird occurrences?! This is bad... We need to warn Allen and Lavi before it's too late!" She said as Lenalee looked at the girls in a confused worry. Mira seemed to catch on to her confusion and started to explain to her.

"Dark guilds are guilds that are not officially recognized by the Magic Council. They are treated as criminal organizations as they abide the rules of the Magic Council thinking that they are too many restrictions." Mira said as Lenalee's worry increased tenfold.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever happens, Allen and others can take care of it themselves... They have gone through worse in the past." Lenalee said as she took a look at the flyer herself.

 

**_~**********~_ **

After two days of traveling on the train, they finally made it to their destination: Falcil. Well, it was a nearby town to Falcil. The trains had stopped coming and going from Falcil since the barrier prevented anyone inside from leaving. Lavi stretched as he climbed off the train and onto the platform. Allen came out with electricity flying between him and Kanda. Road was clinging onto his arm, but it didn't seem to bother him. Link yawned as he stepped out of the train. He looked around the town before spotting a boy looking around the platform. He was holding onto a sign that said:

'Mages for the Falcil mission come here!' 

Link raised an eyebrow at the boy before mentioning it to the rest of his group.

"Guys. There's a kid over there. It seems like we have to meet up with him." Link said as he got the attention of Lavi, Neah, and Road. They approached the boy with caution; Allen and Kanda finally letting their fight up and followed closely behind Lavi and Link. The boy looked at them as they walked up them and gave them a nervous smile.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail that accepted my request?" The boy asked not keeping eye contact with the mages.

"Yes indeed we are. Here is out symbol for proof." Lavi said as he pointed to his left cheek. The others also showed their insignia. The boy nodded rapidly before he beckoned them to follow him. They followed as he led them down a trail through some woods and into an opening where a town was located. There was an arch at the entrance that said Falcil with a transparent blue screen behind it. The boy glanced back at them before passing through the blue screen.

"I'm guessing this is the barrier?" Lavi asked as he entered through the blue screen behind the boy.

"Yes it is... You already know you can't leave once you enter right...?" The boy asked unsure of what the answer would be.

"Yes. You don't need to worry about that." Allen said reassuringly to the nervous boy. The boy seemed to relax at the answer and returned his focus to the path. He led them to a big mansion deep within the town, close to the middle. It was a four story building with a garden in the front yard. A young girl was sitting on a chair on the patio drawing in a journal of some sort. She looked up at the new guests with big eyes before putting her materials down and headed inside.

"That was Caela. She is the daughter of the mayor of this town; Mayor Keith. Come, the mayor awaits you." The boy said as he gestured for them to enter before him. They entered the mansion and the boy led them to the second floor. They were put into a living room filled with paintings and pictures while the boy excused himself. They waited patiently for several minutes before the doors opened to reveal a middle aged man followed by the boy and Caela.

"I'm sorry for the wait. There were some problems with some of my paperwork." The man said as he sat down in a chair across from the mages. He had bright blond hair that reached just below his ears that complimented his bright blue eyes. He wore a formal black suit with a blue under shirt.

"I am Mayor Keith. This is my daughter Caela and my grandson Kiel. We were the ones who sent the mission request that you have accepted. For the duration of your mission, you are allowed to reside in this mansion. You understand what it is you need to do correct?"

"Yes. Capture the pranksters and figure out their objectives right? Seems easy enough." Lavi said as Allen nodded. The mayor looked at the group confused before realizing what they meant.

"Oh! You must be talking about the old flyer; the one that said the reward was 150,000 jewels. I upgraded the flyer just a few days ago so that it stated much more detail and up the reward to 5 million jewels." Everyone's eyes -or eye in Lavi's case- widened, even Kanda seemed surprised by the news. Allen blinked a couple times before regaining enough posture to talk clearly.

"May I ask what would have caused you to raise the reward so high?" Allen asked.

"The reason why is because the ones behind the night activities are a part of a dark guild. The guild name was the words under the symbol the drew at night; The Grim Knights. I am terribly sorry that the new flyer didn't get to the guild on time. I would try and make it up to you, but because of the barrier, no one that has entered the town can leave."

"It's no problem at all! I'm sure everyone here is more that capable of dealing with these Grim Knights, am I right guys?" Lavi said looking back at the others. Allen grinned confidently, Link looked impassive as he nodded, Road giggled as she nodded her head, and Kanda scoffed.

"If I couldn't take on some humans, then I don't deserve to call myself an exorcist that kills Akuma for a living." Kanda said as he smirked darkly. Lavi chuckled slightly as Allen turned to Mayor Keith once more.

"You don't have to worry about a thing! We'll take on whatever is thrown at us and go home successfully." Allen said confidently. Keith smiled as he lifted Caela up and patted her head.

"Well then, I'll lead you to your rooms and get lunch ready. Kiel, if you could, can you tell the cook to arrange for an 8 people meal for lunch?" Mayor Keith said standing up. Kiel nodded as he left the room.

Mayor Keith nodded to the mages and led them to the third and fourth floors of the mansion. They each got a room to themselves, much to Road's displeasure. Road was the first room on the right when reaching the top of the stairs to the third floor, across from her was Link' room, next to link was Kanda's room. On the fourth floor were Lavi’s and Allen’s rooms; across from Mayor Keith's and Caela's room. After leaving their belongings in their rooms, they headed down to the dining hall for lunch.

"So, if I may ask, what will be your first move to stopping the Grim Knights?" The mayor asked sipping on some coffee.

"Well, we were going to split into groups and do some investigating around the town today. What is the estimated population of the town?" Allen asked.

"The population is usually around a couple hundred thousand, but ever since the barrier was put up, the population increased to about 700,000 people. About three-quarters of the population are mages. Recently, though, mages have been disappearing during the night. I fear that the dark guild might have something to do with the missing mages..."

"Are the mages disappearing from their rooms or are they roaming about at night?" Link asked.

"From some of the victim's friends and groups, they say that they disappear either in their sleep or when they are heading back to their hotels at night. Don't get too surprised when you see nearly no one out on the streets around 8 at night."

"Okay. Thank you for providing us some information. It helps us understand the situation much better. We should head out now. Who's going with whom? I call dibs on Allen!" Road said as she clung to Allen's left arm. Allen sweat dropped as he looked towards the other three.

"I'm fine going by myself-" 

"And let you flirt with every girl you see and be distracted by every book store in town? Tch, I don't think so, stupid rabbit. I'll go around by myself." Kanda said interrupting Lavi from saying his statement. Allen frowned slightly and looked towards Kanda.

"You would just scare away all of the town's people before you can even talk to them with your attitude. I believe Link is perfectly fine with going around by himself. You and Lavi can go around together, BaKanda." Allen said while Kanda glared at him. Before Kanda could retort, Link cut him off.

"Instead of wasting time here arguing about what groups we go in, we should head out before it hits night fall. The sooner we head out, the more time for investigating." Link said irritated as he rubbed his temples. They all agreed, Kanda begrudgingly so, and headed out to do some investigating. Caela sat in her seat as she picked at her food with her fork. Keith noticed her unusual behavior and turned to her concerned.

"What's wrong, dear? Is there something bothering you?" He asked his daughter, voice filled with concern and worry.

"It's nothing... I'm just a bit tired, daddy." Caela said softly as she smiled softly at her father.

"Well then, how about we get you to bed for a nap? A nap can cure you right up!" Caela just nodded and let her father pick her up into his arms.

 

**_~**********~_ **

Allen walked through the market with Road hanging off his shoulders. He and Road were in charge of the western most part of the city, the shops and bars/clubs. Pretty ridiculous that they would send the two youngest looking ones to the most mature part of the city. They have tried to enter some bars, but most of them had said that they were too young to enter. Allen put on his devil like smile and challenged them to a game of poker to prove that he is mature enough to enter. Road just giggled as she watched Allen beat the others at many games before they reluctantly let them into the bars.

"So you two are on a mission to catch those Grim Knights?" Said a Barista at the cafe they took a break at. They nodded as she wrote down their orders and thought about everything she knew about the dark guild.

"Oh! I heard that most of the members use forbidden magic and some of them use magic to conceal their presence at night. My friend May knows more about them than I do; she even witnessed one doing something weird at night a few days back!" The girl said as she brought out their drinks and pastries. 

"May I ask where your friend is currently? We want to know everything about the Grim Knights before we confront them in battle." Allen asked as he sipped on his tea.

"Oh yeah. I can call her to come over. She only lives down the street, so she'll arrive in about five minutes." With that, the barista left and Allen and Road were left to enjoy their snacks. After several minutes, a girl walked into the cafe and looked around. Her eyes landed on the two mages and she strolled over to the two.

"Are you two the one's on the mission to catch the Grim Knights?" She asked as she stood next to their table.

"Yes we are. You must be May?" Road answered as May nodded and took a seat across from them.

"Alright. Ask away."

"What did you see the night when you saw one of the Grim Knights in action?" Allen asked.

"I was out walking back to my house at around 9 at night when I saw a purple light from the corner of my eye. It was coming from an ally way near the book store in central. I walked over as silent as I could and peaked around the wall to see what was happening. That's where I saw a cloaked figure using some kind of wand or something to draw something on the wall. An unconscious body was draped over their shoulders. It looked like one of the mages that lived in the hotel across from my house. After a few minutes, the person finished the drawing and started to head to what seemed like a dead end, but when I looked closer, it was actually another cloaked figure. The two then placed their hands on the symbol and disappeared. I ran home after they had gone." May said as she shivered from her memories. Allen and Road shared a look before Road returned her attention to May.

"Do you happen to know which floor the unconscious mage was residing on?" Road asked, a bad feeling creeping up behind her mind.

"From what i heard from his friends, he was on the fifth floor. It's unnerving to know that at any time during the night, you can get abducted in your sleep..."

"Yes... Thank you for answering our questions. We'll catch these wrong doers before anything else happens!" Allen said determined to catch the Grim Knights more than ever.

"No problem I just want to live in peace and get a good night's sleep without any worry, you know? I should get going. It's nearly witching hour." May said standing up.

"Witching hour?" Road asked even though she had a feeling she knew what May was talking about.

"That's the time where the Grim Knights are usually out and about. I wish you luck and... Be careful of the one with a white cloak. Goodbye." May left the two to ponder about the cryptic message. Allen sighed as he paid for their food and drinks as he and Road headed back to the Mayor's mansion.

 

**_~**********~_ **

Lavi sighed as he followed Kanda down the street. The two of them were assigned to patrol central and its borders. Aside from what they already knew, the two didn't gain any new knowledge about the Grim Knights. Lavi struggled to not say 'Strike!' as he walked past a lady rushing home. He really didn't want to upset Kanda more than he already is. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was nearly night fall.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. We should probably head back to the mansion now shouldn't we?" Lavi asked as he looked back down to the irritated swordsman. Kanda growled at the use of his first name, but didn't bother to comment. Instead, he turned around and headed in the direction of the Mayor's mansion. Lavi made a move to follow, but he ran into a girl as they passed by a corner causing both Lavi and the girl to fall down.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The girl said. Lavi looked up and mentally yelled out 'Strike!' as he looked at the girl. She had dark purple hair in twin braids and wore reading glasses. The blue and black dress she wore complimented her face. Lavi got up and held out a hand to help her up.

"All is fine. It was also my fault for not looking where I was going." Lavi said as he pulled the girl up to her feet. She smiled nervously before noticing his insignia on his face. Her eyes widened and face brightened up.

"Are you here to stop the dark guild?" She asked before Lavi could leave. Lavi nodded as she smiled more.

"Do you happen to know a little bit about what they do?" Lavi asked, a little doubtful that she would know more than the others they had asked that day. Kanda seemed to notice his absence and had returned. He was now waiting impatiently as Lavi talked to the girl.

"Yes, actually. I saw a group of them just yesterday night near the center of central. It looked like they were doing some kind of creepy ritual. Unconscious mages were lying on the ground within the circle of cloaked figures. A weird purple light had appeared above each of the mages' head and had disappeared after a few seconds. The cloaked figures picked up the bodies and disappeared in a blink! It was absolutely scary!" Lavi's eyes widened slightly at the new info. He regained posture and glanced at Kanda who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did you to see how many people were unconscious? And what time you see this happening?" Kanda asked with a firm voice.

"It was nearly midnight when it happened. There were about six people from where I could see. I gotta go now. Bye! Good luck on your mission!" The girl said as she ran down the street. Lavi looked at Kanda and Kanda scoffed.

"Well, at least we got something." Lavi said as he followed Kanda back to the mansion.

 

**_~**********~_ **

When everyone was back at the mansion, they talked about what they had heard from their patrol during dinner. Link didn't have anything to share, so he just listened to what the others had gathered.

"So the Grim Knights abduct mages from their rooms, no matter what floor they're on, and bring them to Central Square to cast some weird magic on them and disappear with their bodies only to do it to a different group of mages the next night." Lavi concluded as they finished sharing their facts.

"Yes... And from we have heard most of the victims are male." Allen added.

"Well, I still feel like we're missing a lot of information. Who thinks we need another day to investigate?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked like he was going to object, but he gritted his teeth and glared at the plate of food before him. 

"Well, I'm just glad you guys are safe. The kidnappings have only started a few days after the first flyer was sent out, but from that time till now, an uncountable amount of mages have gone missing." Keith said.

"Well, for now, we shall wait until tomorrow for more information before we initiate any moves." Allen said as he finished his 15th plate of food. The others simply nodded as they continued to eat dinner in silence.

 

**_~**********~_ **

"Is he going to be our next target, Boss?" Asked a cloaked figure standing in the shadows of an ally way. The person the figure was addressing giggled and nodded in confirmation.

"Wait out tonight before going after him. I want to see what they are going to do once they get more info. I want some of you guys to disguise yourselves up tomorrow and give them some information on what we do. Don't say anything too suspicious that'll expose you, though. Just enough so that they'll make a move tomorrow night. Besides from that, I want to continue our original plans." The person said as the figure nodded before leaving through the shadows.

"This will certainly be interesting... Let's see what you Fairy Tail members have got in store for us, shall we?"

A giggle rang throughout the ally way and echoed ominously off the walls and out into the nearby road. The person walked casually down the alley way and through a portal, whistling a little melody to themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I am back in business baby! This is also finals weeks, so I might or might not have more time to type chapters up. I also have a one-shot idea if you guys are interested in it. The relationship will be Kanda/Lavi~ That's all I can say for now though! Alright. That's all I have to say for now. Have a good day/night!


	9. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation time! Again! YAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week there wasn't a chapter because of the hectic schedule. At least I'm out of school for a couple months!

As the sun started to rise up the next day, Kanda was already wide awake and sweating from his morning workout. He sighed as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Looking around at his surroundings, Kanda began to think back to yesterday's events. He wasn't too satisfied with the little information they had gathered. He wanted to do some investigation himself, but he was unfortunate to be stuck with the stupid rabbit. He growled as he made his way back to the mansion. A nice cold shower would calm him down for now.

Kanda walked past Link who was standing in the living room and looking at the paintings and scrutinizing them. Link glanced at him and nodded before he continued his observations. Kanda was thankful that he had one less person to annoy him during the mission. Unfortunately, he had three that was over the top annoying. He would have threatened them to stop, if it wouldn't have been for the many civilians that are the only source of info around here. He would never hear the end of it from the Moyashi if he caused everyone in the town to be scared of them. He huffed as he entered his bedroom's bathroom and took a long cold shower.

Allen woke up with a start. In his dream, he was buried under an endless amount of bills and Cross was mocking him. Then he was chased around by large, buff men, and without his cards, the only thing he could do was run. He frowned as he looked toward the other being in his room. He blamed it on Neah, who was struggling to keep his laughter in. He sighed as he stood up from his bed and made his way over to his bathroom. He yawned as he looked in the mirror. He still wasn't very used to seeing his reflection without his trademark scar on his face. He washed his face before heading back into his room to do some body training.

Road woke up in her room with a yawn. She stretched her arms over her head as she looked sleepily around the room. She then remembered that she was on a mission with her dear Allen and his friends in another world. She jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. She easily bought clothes for herself the day she joined Fairy Tail with the help of some of the female mages. She skipped her way out of her room and down to the dining room to see if her dear Allen was already there or not. She passed by Lavi's room on her way down and decided to peek inside since it was already open. She giggled as she saw Lavi trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. After closing his door, she continued on her way to see Allen.

Lavi sat in his bed yawning and trying to keep his eyes open. He had spent most of the night reading through whatever books the mansion had. He got so caught up in the books that when he set down his 15th book, he noticed that his clock had said it was 2 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly made his way off his bed and into the bathroom. He yawned again as he got ready to take a shower. Not noticing which way he turned the knob, he yelped as he was hit with freezing cold water. Groaning, he turned the knob so it was set to warm water and took a short shower. After 5 minutes, he stepped out and changed into an outfit that Lucy and Erza bought him. He brushed his teeth and made his way out of his room and down to the dining room with the rest of the group.

Allen was already digging into his breakfast filled plates and bowls when Lavi entered the dining room. Lavi took a seat next to the white haired boy and looked down to his plate of breakfast before digging in. Link and Road were the next two to arrive to the dining table. Road took the other seat next to Allen while Link took the seat across from Lavi. Kanda was the last of their group to arrive. He took a seat that was farthest away from everyone else's, but was close enough to hear any conversations. They ate in silence as they waited for Keith, Caela, and Kiel to join them. It was roughly 10 minutes later when they did arrive at the table. Taking their respective seats, the mayor looked towards the mages with a worried filled face.

"Last night, three children went missing and three more mages were kidnapped from their rooms. They were all mages from one of the smaller guilds around Fiore; Little Nightmares. The three children that went missing belonged to some of the shop keepers in town. One of the mothers found a note last night and gave it to me. Here." Keith said as he handed a slip of paper to Kanda. Kanda glanced at the slip before scoffing and gave it to Link who read it out loud.

"' _Dear town's people! I am the lead of Grim Knights but not exactly the master! I leave thins note to say that those Fairy Tail members will be tested to see how strong they are sooner or later and we might even take them for ourselves! You will soon learn about the whereabouts of your loved ones and mages soon! Till then, see ya later~!_ ' There's no signature or name to it. So what's the plan?" Link asked as he set the slip down in front of him.

"Hm... So they'll be after us soon. We better keep our eyes out for them then. What do you guys want to do today? We wanted to get more info right?" Allen said after finishing his last plate.

"Yeah, but I want to go alone this time!" Lavi said as he sipped on his coffee.

"I don't think that's a good pla-" Allen said getting interrupted.

"For once I actually agree with the stupid rabbit." Kanda said smirking as Lavi dramatically put on a hurt impression.

"Yuu-chan! I'm hurt by your words!"

"Shut up. And. Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda glared as he held onto the hilt of Mugen. Lavi yelped and ran out of the room as Kanda chased him down. The other three mages silently stood from the table and followed the other two out of the room leaving the mayor and the children alone. Lavi and Kanda made it out of the mansion and continued their game of cat and mouse down the street until they lost sight of the other three. They looked at each other for a moment before nodding and going off in different directions.

"You know... Ha... Ha.... I think they did this purposely..." Allen panted as he looked around the street for the rabbit and the samurai.

"Well duh. People don't just run out of a house and just disappear down an alley way." Road said as she floated behind the panting boy. Link rubbed his temples as he leaned against the wall.

"I have a bad feeling that today's going to be a long day..." Link mumbled as he looked out onto the crowded streets.

**~**********~**

"So... What do you know about these Grim Knights?" Lavi asked the barista he sipped on his drink. Said barista looked thoughtful for a moment before turning her attention back to the redhead.

"Well... I do happen to know where one of those symbols the Grim Knights keep leaving all over town. Follow me. Rei! Watch the shop real quick!" The barista yelled as she opened the little gate to let Lavi in through the kitchen.

"I gotcha Mai!" The one called Rei answered as she took over the front. Mai looked to Lavi and nodded as she led him to a backdoor way of the kitchen. She opened the door and pointed to the nearby wall. Lavi made his way over to the wall and took a look. On the wall was a symbol and the words Grim Knights underneath. The symbol was a black and white joker head with a purple flower behind it. The purple looked like it was slightly glowing.

"Hmm... So this is what the symbol looks like. I gotta say it looks more... Creepy than I thought it would. Thanks for showing me this. Do you happen to know anything else?" Lavi said as he stood up and looked towards Mai. She shook her head as she led him back inside.

"I don't know anything else, but I happen to overhear some customers talking yesterday about them. They live across the street in the apartment. Just ask for them and I'm sure they'll come." Mai said as she got back to work. Lavi thanked her as he headed over to the apartment. As he was about to head in, two civilians came up to him and stopped him.

"Are you part of the group of mages from Fairy Tail?" The light blue haired one asked him. He nodded as the other person with black hair looked at him.

"We might have some info about the Grim Knights for you." The brunette said. Lavi looked at the two before smiling.

"Were you the two talking about them yesterday in the cafe over there?" Lavi asked. They nodded as they walked into the lobby of the apartment. Feeling satisfied with himself, Lavi followed the two in. They all sat down around a coffee table and started to converse.

"So what do you know about these Grim Knights?" Lavi asked.

"One of the mages that were kidnapped last night happened to talk to us. He was acting kind of weird... Like he was expecting someone to come up to him and stab him or something. He kept on saying the same thing over and over again..."

"What was he saying?"

"'They're coming tonight into my room... They're coming tonight into my room.' He kept on saying that over and over again. We told his friends, but they were acting weird as well. They went to sleep and we warned the manager and staff in the hotel about their behavior, but they didn't exactly do anything to help."

"Do you happen to know what floor they were on?"

"I think we saw them go to the 8th floor. somewhere around there."

"Alright. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes... The children that went missing yesterday... They all had something similar to the other; connecting them in some way or another."

"And what would that be?"

"They all loved to visit the book store in central square and they liked to eat at the cafes around town. They also all lived near the center of town."

"I see... Thank you for this information. If you don't mind, can you tell me your names?"

"My name's Kaley." Said the girl with black hair.

"Dion..." Said the blue haired boy.

"thank you Kaley and Dion. I should get going now. There's still a lot of the town left to investigate after all." Lavi said as he stood and left the two. Once he left the building, he made his way down the street toward the book store in central square.

**~**********~**

Allen made his way through the part of town that's further away from the center. He looked around to the joyous children playing around with each other and the happy stall keepers. One of them beckoned him over with a wave. He smiled as he made his way over to the older lady. She put a couple of her items in a paper bag and gave it to him with a pat on the head.

"Here. Think of this as compensation for you risking your life for us. No buts now alright. You gotta keep your energy up if you're going to fight those dark mages! Oh and give this to that darling of a girl for me will ya?" The lady said as she put a headband into the paper bag. Allen gave her his gratitude and continued his patrol down the street. He came to a stop at a park where he found a couple of teenagers hanging out. He went over to them to ask them a few questions.

"Hello there." He said as he came up next to one of the three. The one closest to him was a guy who had brown hair and eyes. The other two were sitting on the swings. One of them was a guy that had light green hair and blue eyes while the other was a girl that had dark pink hair and magenta eyes. All three of them looked to Allen.

"Hello." Said the boy with brown hair said with a small smile.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions."

"We don't mind...." The girl said as the last boy nodded.

"Alright then... Do you happen to know anything about the Grim Knights?" Allen asked. The three looked at each other before nodding.

"I know that they only like going out at exactly 9:54 at night..." The girl said.

"I happen to know the pattern that they use for the strange symbols." The boy with brown hair said.

"I know that they don't chase after you if they see you... It seems they have certain targets for each night...." The boy with green hair said. They turned their heads towards Allen. Allen felt a chill run up his spine as he made a mental note of the new info.

"Do you mind showing me what the pattern looks like?" He asked turning to the brown haired boy. The boy nodded as he picked up a stick and drew in the dirt what looked like an octagon with a diagonal line from each corner meeting in the middle. The boy then pointed to the middle of the octagon.

"This is where they are going to do it tonight. Central square..."

"I see... Thank you very much." Allen said as he bowed to them in politeness. He turned and left as he still felt the chill on his back.

"I wonder what that was all about... All of their eyes... They seemed kind of empty..." Allen said to himself and Neah.

"Well, I wouldn't blame them. If people you loved went missing, would you be happy and smiling?" Neah added in as he followed behind Allen. Allen nodded in understanding as he glanced back to see the three teens gone. He shivered again as he shook his head and turned back around.

"I guess you're right, but it kind of feels.... Different. Like they weren't entirely themselves? I don't know... I guess I'm just over thinking."

"You might not be wrong though. We need to keep our guards up for people who are suspicious in any way. The little note did say they were gonna test us after all."

"Yeah... Let's keep going. We haven't been this far in the town yet. And it seems to be more lively here."

**~**********~**

Road skipped down the street and waved back to everyone who greeted her. She quite liked this town; it's not too big nor small and it's residents are all nice and comfortable to be around. She was able to talk to them with ease and was able to gain some new info about the Grim Knights. She was about to head into the next store to ask them about the dark guild when she spotted a single child playing alone in the nearby park. When she looked hard enough, she saw that the child was actually Caela. She wondered what the little girl could be doing there by herself and headed over to her. She stopped and hid up in a tree when she heard some voices coming near. She peeked through the leaved to see two cloaked figure in the dark talking.

"Did you already take care of the three children last night?" Asked one of the figures. There was a moment of silence before the other figure shifted.

"Well at least now we can start taking the younger ones in town. Lucky for us, most of the mages from Fairy Tail are younger than 20. It's a good thing we now know that spell works on young people." The figure said as they looked towards Caela. Road narrowed her eyes as she watched the figures closely. She was ready in case they were going to take Caela, but she was surprised when the two figures bowed down and disappeared into the shadows. Road jumped down from the tree and made her way over to Caela casually. Caela looked up at her with a blank face.

"Hello there Caela. What're you doing out here by yourself?" Road asked as Caela continued to stare at her.

"Drawing...." Caela said as she held up a book for Road to see. Road looked at it in awe. It was a drawing of the surrounding area, but there were also little kids playing around. Road looked at the girl deep in thought. She sighed as she held a hand out to the little girl and helped her stand up. Road took a mental note that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Road summoned a candle and placed the little girl on it. She kept her hand on the unlit string of the candle and guided the little girl back to the mansion.

Once she reached the mansion, Kiel rushed out and spotted them. He sighed in relief as he made his way over to the two girls. He smiled at Road and bowed his head as they came to stop.

"Thank you so much for bringing her back! She just disappeared after breakfast and we looked everywhere in the mansion for her... Caela! What were you thinking?! Your father already has enough to worry about! He was worried sick for you!" Kiel said as he turned to the younger girl. Said girl looked down ashamed and started to tear up. Kiel sighed as he patted her head.

"Well, for now you should help her clean up. She didn't have shoes on when I found her at the park earlier." Road said as Caela hopped off of the candle. Caela turned to Road and bowed her head in thanks before heading off with Kiel and a few maids.

"...Now then. I wonder what Caela's relationship with the Grim Knights is... Things are getting interesting~!" Road said as she skipped away down the street back to the store from earlier.

**~**********~**

Kanda scowled as he made his way through the crowd. So far, no one was willing to give him any information on the Grim Knights or even say a single word. They just seem to run away from him when he approached them. Kanda frowned as he sat down at a cafe. He was getting tired of everyone just running away from him. He wasn't as scary as they think he is; that is if you don't make him angry or annoyed. He sighed as he looked out onto the street waiting for his tea to be served. A red ball rolled up to his feet and he pick it up. He looked around and spotted a group of children that were sending him glances every few seconds. He stood up and walked over to the group. He crouched down and beckoned one of them forward. One of the youngest in the group was shoved forward and was about to fall when Kanda caught them. He helped the little boy regain his balance and gently gave the ball back to him. He then stood up and walked back to his table.

"Thank you mister!" Said a squeaky voice from behind. Kanda didn't look back, but a small smile made it onto his face. He quickly went back to a blank face when he heard a couple of gasps. He opened his eyes to see a few girls from a nearby table across from his. An idea formed in his mind and he felt he was going to regret it, but it was for information to complete the stupid mission, so he did it anyways. He glanced over at the girls and gave them his best smirk along with a huff. The girls turned even more red as they watched him. As soon as he was served his tea, they made their way over to him and crowded his table.

"H-hello t-there! You're one of the mages from Fairy Tail, r-right?" Asked one of the girls.

"Yes I am." Kanda answered with a smooth voice.

"W-wow! That means you're going to put a stop to the dark mages, right?" asked another girl.

"Yes... However, we need some more information on these dark mages before we take our first move... You ladies wouldn't happen to know anything about them, would you?" Kanda asked as he glanced at each of them with a glint in his eyes. The girls looked to each other before turning back to him enthusiastically.

"We do happen to know some things other don't really know..."

"Yep! One would know that the dark mages would all wear a cloak when they go around at night, but I happen to see about five figures without any cloak! They all had some sort of glowing purple eyes though... It was super creepy."

"I happen to know that they also have children that are a part of their guild! From as small as five years old to about ten... And then the rest are around their late 20's or early 30's from what I've seen... I haven't seen many teens. From what I heard though, the three mages from last night were in their late teens."

"I happen to know that they're planning on kidnapping at least 5 more people... They said something about how their plan will soon begin or something like that..."

"I see... is that all you know?" Kanda asked as he thought about what they all said.

"Yeah. I also heard from a friend that they plan on attacking Central Square tonight."

"Alright. Thanks for your help. It will do us a great favor." Kanda said giving them all a gentle smile.

"O-of course! A-anything to help stop those bad guys is enough! I wish you the best of luck on your mission mister!"

Kanda waved to them goodbye as he walked away. he cringed as soon as he was far away enough. He didn't think that all his time with the stupid rabbit would actually help him. He will never hear the end of it if anyone from his group knew what he did. He returned to his stone cold personality as he made his way back to the mansion. Unknown to him, a certain redheaded teen snickered and went back to the mansion a different way.

**~**********~**

Link wrote down some information he gain into his notebook and started to head back to the mansion. On his way back, he noticed a suspicious group of people and decided to hide behind a tree to hear their conversation as they passed him.

"I can't believe how easy it was to trick those foolish mages into thinking that we were ordinary people! I mean seriously! At least they should be on guard about who they talk to!" Said a boy with light blue hair.

"Dion's right... The redhead didn't seem too protected or guarded... It was like he was going with the flow of things. I was pretty sure he would be more... What's the word?" Said a black haired girl.

"Uptight?" Asked a brown haired boy.

"Yeah... That."

"Well I guess we can say that they aren't very tense about this mission of theirs." Said a person with a cloak on.

"Yes... Now we need to test their strengths... Did any of you happen to leave a letter at the mansion yet? Or left it on one of the mages?" Asked another cloaked person.

"Yeah. I stuck it on a little girl. The daughter of the mayor I believe so."

"Nice. Well then. Let's head to Central Square and wait for them to arrive then."

With that, the group disappeared into the darkness of the night. Link narrowed his eyes as he thought about what the group had said. He came out of his hiding spot and made his way back to the mansion.

Once he was back in the mansion, he waited in the dining room for the rest of the group to arrive. The first to arrive after him was Allen and Neah, and then it was Lavi, followed by Road, and finally Kanda. Lavi glance over at Kanda and tried hide a quiet snicker. Kanda narrowed his eyes at the boy and Link wondered what happened to them. Allen placed a paper bag full of items on the table and grabbed a headband out of the bag handing it to Road. Road happily accepted the headband and put it on right away. After Allen placed everything in the paper bag out on the table, they all sat down and shared the information they gathered.

"Well it seems to me that they've been blending in with the residents of this town... And they've been giving us free info about their plans." Lavi said as he looked thoughtfully at the table.

"Yes and it seems they want to fight us tonight in Central Square. What do you guys think about this? Want to go and fight or stay back for the night?" Allen asked as he ate an apple.

"Che. Isn't it obvious beansprout? Let's go beat their asses up!" Kanda said glaring at nothing in particular.

"It's Allen! Allen!"

"But that's exactly what they want us to do, Kanda. It might as well be a trap." Link said.

"I agree with Kanda. I want to show these guys just who they're dealing with!" Road said joyously.

"Well I guess that's settled. If ya want, you can just stand back and watch, Link, Allen." Lavi said standing up and stretching. Allen frowned as Link's eye twitched.

"There's no way I'm just going to stand back and watch!" Allen said.

"If you think I'm going to let you fight without me, then you're absolutely wrong about that _Junior_." Link said as Lavi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't call me that. Lavi is just fine." Lavi said with a sigh.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Road said as she stood up.

"Wait! At least have dinner before you leave again!" Keith yelled as he rushed into the room just in the nick of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was going to post this up on Monday yesterday, but I didn't realize it was Monday until midnight, so I decided to post it today. On a Tuesday! I'm also working on that one-shot for Kanda/Lavi. It will be done soon. Maybe. I don't know actually. Welp. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day!!


	10. Innocence Activate: Kanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight time with the Grim Knights and Lavi gets a make over while he's sleeping before he's sent off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just posted the one-shot about Kanda and Lavi before this. Go read it if you want to!

After eating some dinner, the group headed out in small groups to Central Square. Allen went with Link, Lavi with Road, and Kanda by himself. They on the rooftops of the surrounding house as they watched Central closely. A bright purple light appeared from an alley way followed by five figures. They all wore cloaks over their heads and each carried a different person. From what Lavi saw, they all were carrying children. He told Road who told Neah and he passed it on to the other three. Allen glared furiously at the figures and gritted his teeth.

"How dare they take innocent children? They're the worst!" Allen mumbled as he continued watching the figures. They all put down the children around the fountain and stepped back as another two figures stepped out of the shadows. One of them put down a child in the circle while the other started to draw a magic circle in front of them.

"You would think they use a bit too much purple in their magic..." Link said as he watched the magic circle complete and glow a dark purple. The dark mage stepped back as another went up and placed their hand on it. Suddenly, one magic circle turned into six surrounding the mage. Each other the figures, except for one, had a magic circle in front of them. They each stood in front of each child and guided the magic circle above their heads. The magic circles shone brightly before turning into particles that were absorbed into the bodies of the children. 

"What do you think they just did?" Lavi asked as he tried to get a closer look.

"I'm not sure, but we have to make a move now or else they'll get away." Road said summoning some candles and throwing them down at the dark mages. Allen and Link stayed still as Kanda took his leave and drew out Mugen. He slashed at one of the figured only to find that they had a barrier protecting them. Lavi jumped and used a pole he found to extend and hit one of the figures. Road floated down next to him and pinned one of the figures to a wall with her candles. Allen snuck down into an alley way while Link stayed on the rooftop.

"Well hello there Fairy Tail mages... I didn't expect you to come tonight..." The mage behind the barrier said as Kanda tried to slice them again.

"Well you were the ones who sent your own people out to tell us these things." Lavi said as he dodges an attack from his opponent.

"Hm? How did you guess?"

"A little birdie told us." Link's eye twitched as he heard what Lavi said.

"I see... Well with that said, I want to see just how strong you all are." They said as they cast a spell at Kanda. It hit him directly, but it was just an illusion. The figure stepped back in shock as they barely dodged the sharp end of Kanda's sword. Unfortunate for them, Kanda has fast reflexes and slashed upward as fast as he did downward. The figure jumped back and looked down at their torn clothes.

"Aw... This was an expensive cloak as well..." They said as they looked at Kanda. Kanda stood in a battle stance as he glared at the glowing purple eyes.

"Tch. Stop talking and fight me." Kanda said as he swiped his sword horizontally. Netherworld insects flew out to attack the other. The dark mage smiled darkly before holding up his hand and the insects changed directions towards Lavi. Lavi jump just as the insects reached him and hit the insects away with his pole.

"Watch where you're aiming those things, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said as he jumped away from another attack.

"Stupid rabbit! That wasn't me!" Kanda growled as he ran at his opponent.

"So it seems that dark mage can change the direction of other people's magic." Road said as she pinned another three to the ground. She looked to the last one and smiled. The other smiled just as dark as her and spoke.

"Is Fairy Tail so pathetic as to send a little girl on a mission like this? To think they were an honorable bunch." A female voice said underneath the cloak.

"What makes you think I'm a little girl?" Road said as she encased the two of them within a present. She disappeared and the dark mage looked around for any sign of her. She reappeared behind the mage and pinned her down to the floor with candles. She looked down at the glowing purple eyes with a sinister smile.

"I'm older than every single person in this town. You don't want to underestimate me because of how childish I look and act." Road said as they were in the Central again. She saw Allen and Link checking out the children and decided to go help them. As she turned to help the two, she didn't notice that the one she just pinned down was drawing a magic circle on the ground.

"Whatever magic they used, it made it so that these children stay asleep no matter how much we try to wake them up..." Allen said as Road poke one of them in the face. Link checked their pulse and breathing.

"Everything is completely normal. I don't get why they won't wake up. Maybe it was those magic circles..." Link mumbled.

"Well whatever the case, we need to get them to a safe place where they won't get involved in the fights." Road said using her candles to pick up two of them. Allen and Link grabbed two each and they made their way to a safe area.

"How're ya doing over there, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he threw a gigantic pebble at his opponent. Kanda grunted as he sent more netherworld insects only to have them go in the wrong direction.

"Just focus on your own battle, stupid rabbit." Kanda said as he ran up to the dark mage and sliced at their torso. The dark mage laughed manically as they sent purple plasma balls after Kanda.

"Ya know.... Without a constant weapon to use, my battle isn't as easy as I wanted it to be." Lavi said as he picked up a stick and extended it.

"Us your other damn skills!"

"Can't exactly do that when my opponent is constantly throwing purple fireballs at me!"

"Stop complaining at focus on your battle!"

"But Yuu-chan-"

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

"That reminds me actually... I've been thinking about it the entire fight, but are you a boy or a girl?" Kanda's opponent asked as he froze up.

"You have pale skin and long hair yet you have more muscle than I would've guessed. Your movement and actions are as graceful as a female, yet you're as gruff as any man I know." As they continued listing things about Kanda, Lavi and his opponent shuffled away as they saw a dark aura surrounding the samurai. Kanda glared daggers at the dark mage as he cut his hand using Mugen.

"Innocence; Activate." Kanda said menacingly as dark energy surrounded him and his hair changed to a pale purple. Mugen started to glow brightly as green energy surrounded it. Everything around Kanda stopped moving as Kanda slowly made his way over to the dark mage. Each step he took left behind burn marks and a crater. Soon the surrounding area turned all red with lotus flowers floating everywhere. Kanda grabbed the lotus right next to the dark mage and bit one of the petals. He sucked energy from the lotus before letting it go and letting the growing shadows absorb it. He looked directly into the glowing eyes of the dark mage. 

"I am what I am." Kanda said as he stabbed Mugen directly through their heart. He stepped back and pulled Mugen out as the dark mage stumbled backward. Out of nowhere, a thousand other swords made of dark energy impaled the mage. Kanda simply swiped his sword out to the side and returned it into its saya. As soon as he sheathed it all the way, everything returned to normal and the dark mage collapsed.

"Whoa! That was amazing Yuu-chan!" Lavi said as he jumped away from a ball of energy.

"You didn't kill them, did you?!" Allen asked as he looked down from the roof he was on.

"Of course not, stupid beansprout!" Kanda yelled back as Allen's vein popped.

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!"

"WATCH OUT!" Lavi yelled as three giant rocks went flying at both of them at a fast speed. Allen yelped as he ducked down as Kanda jumped to the side.

"Watch where you're throwing things, stupid rabbit!" Kanda scoffed as he joined Allen and the others on the roof. Lavi held up his hand and aimed at his opponent.

"Fire seal; Hellfire and Ash!" Lavi yelled out as he tried to avoid another fireball. A dragon made of fire spiraled out and shot towards the dark mage. Shocked at the sudden change in magic, the dark mage was hit head on.

"AAAACK" The mage shrieked as they tried to put themself out. Lavi flinched at the loud noise before holding his hand out again.

"Wood seal; Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth." Strong winds surrounded the mage and put out the fire. The wind stopped shortly after Lavi dispersed the spell. The mage fell forward burnt, but still breathing, and glared with their glowing eyes. Lavi sighed in exhaustion as he leaned on a random stick he picked up.

"Why... Didn't you.... Use that earlier?" The dark mage asked. Lavi snorted as he bent down next to the fallen mage.

"Well, that would be because you, my buddy, decided to throw balls of energy and fireballs at me!" By then, Allen and the others joined Lavi on the ground. They placed the children down on the ground and left Road to watch over them.

Link started to tie them up with rope he created using his magic. Just before they could tie up the dark mage Road pinned down last, a magic circle went flying around erratically. Allen ducked down as it soared over his head and past Kanda. As it was about to hit Kanda on the chest, Lavi pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him on his back. It glowed brightly before disappearing. Immediately, he stiffened before falling unconscious into Kanda's arms.

"Lavi! How dare you!" Allen screamed furiously at the dark mage and used his magic to send them flying into a nearby wall. Link rushed over to their body and tied them up quickly. Kanda laid Lavi down on the ground and checked him over. He sighed when he found nothing was wrong with him and turned to sneer at the tied up pile of dark mages.

"What did you do to him?" Kanda growled as he pressed Mugen against one of their throats. The dark mage only chuckled darkly.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the children over there?" Another dark mage asked. Allen whipped around to check on the children and Road. He gaped as he saw the children sink into their own shadows. Road also looked at the children in shock. Allen scowled as he turned back to the dark mages only to see they were sinking into a shadow as well.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled as Kanda was trying to grab onto one of the dark mages. He found that it was in vain when his hand phased right through them as if they were ghosts.

"Tch. Grab the rabbit and make sure he isn't swallowed by shadows, stupid beansprout!" Kanda yelled in frustrations as he unsheathed Mugen and tried stabbing into the shadows. Allen ignored the nickname as he rushed over to Lavi, who was still unconscious. When he got there, hands made out of Lavi's shadow were trying to pull the redhead into the dark abyss. Allen quickly grabbed Lavi using his white ribbons and lifted him up. The shadow hands retreated back into the ground as the shadow disappeared. Allen sighed in relief as he carried the sleeping redhead back to rest of the group.

"So did you have any luck?" He asked as he came up behind Kanda. Kanda glared at the ground as if it just offended him and jerked his head.

"It was as solid as any rock in the world." Kanda said as he continued glaring at the floor. Allen nodded and looked at Link and Road.

"The children have completely vanished! Poof!" Road said as she made a gesture.

"There are no signs that the children or the dark mages were here... Even my ropes have disappeared with them." Link said as he wrote something down in his notebook. He glanced at Lavi before returning his attention to Allen.

"I got to Lavi just before the shadows could grab a hold of him. He was about to be dragged into the shadows, but they backed off as I lifted him off the ground." Allen said as Link nodded.

"Che. Let's not put him down near any shadows. It doesn't look like he's waking up any time soon anyways." Kanda said as he leaned against the wall. Road looked at him curiously before skipping up next to him.

"Are you all right? You seem a bit off." She asked as Kanda looked at her blankly. She didn't get her answer for Kanda collapsed after she did ask.

"Oh. I guess you’re just tired then!" Road giggled as she poked the sleeping samurai.

"I suggest you all head back to the mansion. Recuperate and try to find out what happened to Lavi." Neah said as he floated next to Allen. Allen nodded as he shifted his hold on Lavi and started to walk back to the mansion. Link picked up Kanda as He and Road followed after the white haired teen.

 

**~**********~**

 

"Well, I'm glad you all made it back safely." Keith said as he glanced at each of the mages before his eyes landed on Lavi.

"Why are you keeping him in the air?" Caela asked as she hugged her stuffed doll close.

"We're afraid that he'll be taken by the shadows if we place him down... We were planning on keeping him in the air until he wakes up." Allen said as he looked at the sleeping rabbit.

"The stupid rabbit was hit by one of their spells." Kanda said as he leaned against the far away wall with his eyes closed.

"My! I do hope he's well." Keith said as Kiel came in with a tray of mugs. "Tea anyone?" Keith asked as he took the tray from his grandson. Allen grinned as he took one of the mugs and chugged down the burning liquid. Road giggled as she watched Allen blow on his burnt tongue. Link nodded politely at Keith and took a cup as well. Kanda scoffed as he stayed exactly where he was.

"So how are you planning on keeping him off the ground all night?" Kiel asked as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Allen smiled as he looks toward the others. They all shrugged and didn't share any ideas.

"I guess I'm staying up all night to watch him then... Or we could take shifts." Allen said looking at the other three in his group. They nodded thoughtfully as Kanda continued to ignore them.

"I guess I'll be taking first shift. Link can take the second shift. Road will take third and Kanda can be the last shift if Lavi hasn't woken up yet." Allen said as the others agreed. Kanda growled and glared at the sleeping redhead.

"If that idiot doesn't wake up by my shift, I'm going to beat the hell out of him." Kanda grumbled as he made his way up stairs to his room. Allen sighed as he silently prayed for Lavi's safety.

As the night passed by, Allen and the others did their shifts with Lavi. However, keeping awake for a certain amount of time during the night while watching over a boy who was sleeping is kind of boring and so.... They all had a little fun while watching the rabbit. Allen played human puppet with him while making him do weird poses, Link drew all over his face, and Road dressed him up like a doll using clothes she summoned within a wardrobe. By the time it was Kanda's turn to watch over the rabbit, Lavi was wearing a bright green and yellow dress with his hair held up by a black frilly headband, ink all over his face, and he was doing a dramatic pose. Kanda smirked as he pulled out a camera he got from Erza and took a picture.

The next morning, Lavi was still asleep. Allen stifled a laugh as he tried to look concern for his friend. Road burst out into laughter as she looked at their comrade while Link simply smirked and looked away. Kanda snorted as he passed the redhead back over to the white haired teen.

"Why don't we let them take Lavi?" Road asked as she regained her composure. Allen looked at her incredulously before glancing at the other two. 

"Yeah... We could always have them take what they want and then ruin their plans by having him destroy them from the inside out..." Link said thoughtfully as Kanda nodded in agreement.

"He'll be more useful if he was taken rather than sleeping the entire mission." Kanda deadpanned as he looked at Allen with a blank face.

"But-"

"Don't worry Allen! Lavi here is fully capable at protecting himself!" Road said cutting him off. Allen sighed in defeat before placing the redhead down reluctantly. Almost immediately after the redhead touched the ground, shadowy hands grabbed his body and began pulling him down into his own shadows. After the redhead completely vanished, Allen realized their mistake.

"Um... Do you think we should've changed him into better combat clothes and cleaned off his face?" Allen asked as he looked to the other three. A moment of silence past as they just stared at the spot their comrade was just at.

"Eh. It won't matter if they decide to tie him up." Road finally said breaking the silence.

"I guess... So, who’s up for breakfast and another round of investigation?" Allen asked as he made his way to the dining room while the other three followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Kanda's innocence activation was disappointing.... I'll add more to it in the future for his future fights. Most likely on the arc focused about him.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day~


	11. Stuck in Enemy Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi wakes up in the dark guild's base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that yesterday was Tuesday, so I didn't post the chapter up and then when I checked this morning, I decided to post this up today.

The first thing Lavi woke up to was darkness. He heard voices from behind him, so he pretended to still be asleep. As the voice grew closer, Lavi felt unease creep up his spine. His outfit felt off was a thought that popped up as soon as he was lifted up by multiple hands. In fact it almost felt like he was currently in a dress... Oh wait. He was totally in a dress, isn’t he?

_I swear I'm going to kill whoever thought it was a funny idea to dress me up in a dress while I was asleep..._  Lavi thought as he returned to the situation at hand. Currently, he is pretending to sleep as people, he assumes are part of Grim Knights, are carrying him off to who knows where. And where exactly is his team? Allen would never let these guys take him and Kanda wouldn't want to ruin the mission... Right?

"Jeez, I feel bad for this guy..." Said someone carrying him.

"Yeah... I bet his friends had fun dressing him up before sending him to us. They must be pretty bad friends for willingly giving him to us." Said the other person carrying him. He resisted the urge to ask the two what they meant as it would ruin his cover.

"Stop talking you two. We need to get back to base before the redhead there wakes up." Said another voice ahead of the three. Lavi thought of why his team would be willing to let him get taken. Lavi winced slightly as he thought back to all the times he messed with Allen, Kanda, and Link and the time he literally burned Road in his fight with her. Lavi cried mentally as he apologized to his teammates for everything he did to them. After a long walk later, Lavi was laid down on what felt like a table of some sort. 

"Alright, boss. We got the boy." Said the voice from earlier.

"Just keep him on the table. Tie his down just in case he wakes up." Said a female voice. So the leader of the dark guild is a female... Lavi made a mental note of the new information for later. He felt someone tie his hands and feet together behind his back. He heard someone hum as they got closer to him.

"I wonder... Can I take his eye patch off, boss?" Asked a male voice. Lavi heard a positive hum from the leader as he felt the presence of a hand come closer to the right side of his face. He panicked and almost exposed himself, when he felt a burst of energy push out of him.

"Whoa! What the..."

"What's wrong?" Asked the leader.

"I think he just unconsciously protected his eye... My hand was pushed away when I tried to take the eye patch off."

"Hm... Just leave it be for now. Do the spell already you idiot."

Lavi stayed still as he heard a mumble of words. As they finished saying the spell, a purple light emitted behind his eyelid. He felt a cool breeze pass over his face, but it disappeared just as soon as it came. He heard a confused hum before the same person redid the same spell. He heard a shuffle of clothes and he knew that the dark mage had gotten further from him.

"Uh... Boss?" Asked the dark mage.

"Hm?" The leader responded.

"It seems the spell isn't working...?"

"You ended that statement like a question. What exactly is wrong?"

"It seems that the spell is getting canceled by something. Or maybe it's being absorbed before it could settle in? All I see right now is that the particles are all being sucked into one spot... His covered eye."

"....Take him to the cell room. We'll retry it later. For now, tell everyone to go out and give some more information. It doesn't matter what they tell those mages. Just make sure they don't tell them about our big plans."

"Alright boss."

Lavi felt something wrap around his waist as he was lifted up into the air. He was carried through the base as he pretended to sleep. Lavi didn't expect that his day was going to like this. He didn't even know that he would be wearing a dress while in the enemy's clutches! He internally sighed and kicked the air. He heard a door creak open and he was laid down on a comfy bed. He mentally asked why all his captors so far give him comfortable bedrooms as his cell.

He waited several minutes after the door closed before he opened his eye. He was staring up at a purple ceiling with a golden chandelier. He moved his now released arms and legs to hear the familiar shaking of shackles. He sighed as he spotted his left foot was shackled to the bedpost once again.

"Getting abducted two times in two months... Nice job, Lavi." Lavi grumbled as he sat up and looked around the room.

Unlike the first time he was kidnapped, the room didn't have a window. The walls were all painted a pale lavender purple outlined with white stripes. There was a single cabinet in the corner with a mirror behind it, a bookcase and a single person sofa in the corner adjacent to the corner the bed was in, and a desk across from where the bed was. Lavi spotted the cell window and door next to the cabinet. He frowned as he saw the room was bare besides from those four corners. He made a move to stand up, but froze when he heard the door open. A boy with green hair and blue eyes.

"Hello... You're awake. Would you like something to eat?" The boy asked as he stood by the door. Lavi shook his head as the boy nodded. The boy closed the door and sat down in the sofa. Lavi watched the boy warily before he spoke up.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Lavi asked as the boy looked up at him. The green haired boy tilted his head as he thought about the question.

"I believe boss said that we needed you so that we could have enough man power for the plan..."

"Why me though? Couldn't you have kidnapped one of the others and still have your plans worked?"

"Yeah, but I guess you were the one who got hit. My boss has a very weird way of working..."

"I see... Does that mean the people you have kidnapped so far are also imprisoned here?"

"Yes... However, they are all asleep because we harvest their energy for ourselves..."

"Is that what you're going to do to me? Harvest my energy?"

"Not exactly... We were planning on making you join us." Lavi looked at the boy incredulously as he answered his question.

"Pray tell... Why would I ever join you?" Lavi asked as the boy simply shrugged.

"We weren't planning on giving you a choice I'll have you know... We usually get mages to join through some forbidden magic." The boy said as Lavi just nodded.

"Are... Are you a mage that was forced to join?" 

"I wouldn't know... The spell we use erases the target's memories so that they only have the memories of their time here in the guild. We were trying to cast the spell on you, but it wouldn't work on you for some reason... And the spell only works when the person is in deep sleep. We were going to try again later to see if it will work."

"Now I don't feel like sleeping any time soon..."

"Don't worry about that. We have sleeping spells handy for these situations." The boy said with an innocent smile. Lavi laughed nervously as he looked away from the boy.

"So, what's your name?" Lavi asked trying to break the silence.

"My name in the guild is Walter... outside, I'm called Finn."

"It's nice to meet you then, Walter. My name is Lavi. I really wished we hadn't met under this situation." Lavi faked a grin as Walter nodded. Walter stayed for an hour or so before he left and another person took a turn. They weren't much of a talker and so they just sat in an uncomfortable silence for the entire time. The third person brought some cards with them, so they ended up playing poker the entire time.

Lavi yawned as he put down his book he was reading. It was the same person that didn't bother talking earlier that was watching him currently. He sighed as he lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt his stomach complain about the lack of food it’s been getting. He pats it as he agreed with it, but he was too paranoid about his food being drugged. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the wall blankly.

"You must be getting hungry by now." His current watcher said from their seat. Lavi turned his head to the pink haired girl and stared at her. He nodded as she stood from her seat and headed over to the cabinet. She presses her hand on the ground before and a magic circle appeared. Suddenly, the cabinet disappeared and a tiny kitchen appeared. The girl sat back down in the sofa as she looked at Lavi expectantly.

"Are you going to get something to eat or are you just going to lay there?" She asked as she returned to reading her book.

"Uh... Yeah." Lavi said intelligently. He stood up and walked over to the miniature kitchen. The chain of his shackle was just long enough for him to reach the kitchen. He looked around and spotted a microwave in the corner with cabinets and shelves full of small packets of some sort. He picked up on of the packets and saw that it was a dish of food. He looked at the other packets to see that they were all different food dishes. After looking through the different packets, he found a packet that seemed good to eat. He looked at the microwave and placed the packet inside. There was only a single button on the microwave and so Lavi pressed it. After a moment, a small ding alerted Lavi that his food was done. He took out the now plateful of food and walked over to his desk in the corner.

Lavi sighed in satisfaction as he ate the last piece of his meal. He leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. He turned toward the pink haired girl and the door. There wasn't any cock in the room, but from his mental clock, it was nearly evening already. He went back to his bed and flopped onto it like a rag doll. He sighed as he rolled around the bed a couple of times. If he wasn't careful, he could be hit with sleep magic and he would lose his memories...

"....Boss. He's asleep." A pink haired girl said as she stood up from the sofa in the cell room.

"Alright. Bring him back up here." Said a voice through an ear piece. 

The pink hair just nodded as she picked up the redhead bridal style and carried him back up to her boss. She set the red head on the table and looked to her boss. Her boss nodded as she wrote something down. The pink haired girl left as Walter entered the room. He looked over to Lavi with a blank face and made his way over to the sleeping redhead. He looked to his boss before he put his hand above the redhead's head.

A purple magic circle appeared underneath the hand of Walter's hand. He gulped as he lowered the magic circle to Lavi's head. The magic circle glowed brighter slightly, but as it turned into particles, it was all absorbed into Lavi's eye patch. Lavi mumbled as he turned to his side and went still again. Walter looked at his boss to see her eyeing the sleeping redhead in confusion. She sighed as she stood up from behind her desk and headed over to the redhead. She tried to remove the eye patch, but just like earlier her hand was pushed away by an invisible force.

"You know... I didn't think this would be so much more difficult... I guess we have to use the headband. He already looks ridiculous as is. He won't look so weird with it on him. It's not like I'm going to make him leave the base anyways." The leader said as Walter went over to her desk to grab said headband. He opened the drawer to see it was empty.

"Where did we last leave the headband?" Walter asked as the leader looked at him tiredly.

"You know what; just take him back to the room. Once you find the headband, you can knock him out again. Go now." Walter bowed as he carried Lavi back to his room. He laid the boy on his bed before taking a seat on the sofa. He smiled as he picked up a book and started to read it. 

The next day, Lavi woke up in a start. He calmed down a tad when he saw he was still in his cell room. He looked around to see that he was alone. He made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed a food packet for breakfast. He quickly ate his food and headed back to his bed. He turned his head towards the door when it opens.

"Oh! You're awake!" Said the dark mage that played poker with Lavi. Lavi nodded as he sat on the edge of his bed. 

"What happened yesterday?" Lavi asked on edge.  **[Hehe... Puns]**

"Well, Pinkie-chan said you fell asleep after eating some dinner yesterday and so we locked your room as you slept. Nothing much happened!" He said as he plopped down on the sofa. Lavi nodded, but he kept his guard up. Why would he believe any story from his captors?

"Well... I guess I'll believe your story for now. So, did you bring cards again?" 

A few hours past and Lavi was dying of boredom. He was hanging off his bed side while watching the pink haired girl read her book. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He didn't notice that the pink haired girl cast a spell towards the redhead. The spell hit the closed eye boy and slowly took effect. Lavi's breathing evened out and the boy was deep asleep. She sighed as she carried the sleeping redhead to the leader's room. She sat the redhead in a chair as Walter walked over with a weird looking headband. He put the headband on the sleeping boy and pressed a button. Immediately, Lavi's body sat up straight and his eye shot open. He looked around at the room before his eye landed on the two in front of him.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked as he stood up and jumped away from the two.

"We are your comrades. Do you remember anything?" Walter asked.

"I... No... I don't remember anything..." Lavi said as he looked at the two warily.

"There's no need to worry. You're safe here." Said the pink haired girl. Lavi narrowed his eyes at the two as he backed up against the wall.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, your name is Red-"

"That's wrong."

"W-what?"

"My name isn't Red."

"How would you know that? I thought you lost your memories?"

"I did lose my memories, but I didn't lose my name. It seems to me that I can't trust you..." Lavi said as he made a move for the door. Something grabbed his waist and threw him back against the chair. Lavi glared at the pink haired girl before he put his hand up in defense. A dragon made out of fire flew at the girl sending her back against the far wall. Walter stood back not sure what to do. He had tried to call their boss, but she was busy taking care of something else. Lavi turned his head toward the green haired boy and stared.

"If I were to step out of this room through that door, would you stop me?" Lavi asked as he slowly made his way over to said door. Walter looked around before looking back to the redhead.

"BOSS! THE REDHEAD IS ESCAPING!" Walter yelled as Lavi jumped. Lavi grabbed a nearby pole and bashed the wall down before jumping out the opening.

"Where did he go?" The leader asked as she opened the door to see the mess. She turned to Walter.

"He escaped through the hole in the wall! I'm so sorry! Katelyn put the headband on his head, but when he woke up, he didn't trust us! He said he was able to remember his name!" Walter cried as he fell to his knees.

"Walter, dear, calm down. He won't make it too far. If he doesn't remember anything else, he won't remember his magic. At least for now... He didn't grab anything before escaping, did he?"

"He grabbed a pole..."

"Oh well.... Let's try and get to him before he actually escapes."

Lavi ran throughout the halls aimlessly. He totally pulled that act off perfectly. Why would he forget his memories because of a stupid looking headband? Why wouldn't his captors stop trying weird magic stuff when he's asleep? That's just creepy stuff right there. Lavi suppressed a shiver as he turned the next corner. He was trying to scope out his surrounds while running at the same time, which sounds pretty weird, but he could manage. He stopped when he reached a straight hallway. If he left right now and headed outside, people would see him running within a dress. If he didn't leave right now, he would probably be tied up while chained to all four bed posts in his room. He decided the first option sounded better.

He slammed the pole into the ground and wedged it there before he sat on it and extended it. As he was about to reach what looked like the exit, the pole was suddenly lifted and he ran into the wall above the door. He heard the pole hit the floor as he slowly slid down the wall before falling onto his back unconscious.

 "Well... He almost made it. That's pretty impressive actually. Bring his to the infirmary and patch him up." The leader said as she poked the redhead. Walter and Katelyn nodded as they picked up the boy and rushed to the infirmary. The leader sighed as she reached her office. 

"I've got a feeling that today's going to be a long day."

Lavi groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He was staring up at a white and beige ceiling with the smell of air condition and anesthetics. He looked to the side to see Walter and the pink haired girl. He grimaced when he remembered that he pretended to forget his memories due to the silly headband he was currently wearing. He sat up and looked around with a confused expression.

"Oh! You're awake!" Walter exclaimed as he sat up straight in his chair. Lavi stared at his warily before frowning at the girl beside him. Walter seemed to sense his wariness as he turned to the girl beside him and poked her. She glared at him before huffing and closed her eyes.

"Katelyn... Come on. Just apologize to him already. Boss won't be happy if you mess things up again..." Walter whispered to the girl who glanced at him before sighing.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. Are you feeling alright? You hit the wall pretty hard..." She asked as Lavi watched their every move.

"I'm fine... I guess. A couple of scrapes and bruises here and there, but that's all." Lavi said as he scooted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Alright... Are you going to put up a fight?"

"Katelyn!" Walter cried out as he looked at the pink haired girl incredulously.

"What? I'm just making sure!"

"....What do you plan on doing with me?" Lavi asked curiously.

"We're just going to take you back to your room and let you rest. After that we were going to help you try and remember some of your memories. We'll take you out to town as well." Walter said as he settled back against the chair. Lavi nodded as he made a move to stand only to be picked up by the waist. He looked down to see bright purple energy rings around his lower torso lifting him up from the ground. 

"Alright. We don't want you tripping and getting a concussion now, do we?" Katelyn smirked as she led the floating redhead back to his room. Lavi huffed as he pouted the entire way back. There was one thought that crossed Lavi's mind as he let them lead him back to his room.

_Where the hell is my team right now?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!


	12. Support and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back up arrives and plans are being made!

Allen sighed as he made his way through the town for the third time that week. Lavi was sacrificed that early morning to the dark mages and he has yet to hear of him. Of course it could mean he's still asleep, but he doubts that the mages are going to keep him asleep forever. He entered a cafe where he was going to meet up with the other three mages in his group. He spotted Road and sat down in a seat across from her. As he ordered some snacks and a drink, Link and Kanda made their way into the cafe.

"Che. We're not here for food, moyashi." Kanda said as he sat down next to Link. Allen glared at the taller man. They are on a mission and Allen didn't want to ruin it by getting in an argument, but he couldn't let Kanda be satisfied that he backed away.

"It's Allen, Bakanda. You can't remember a simple name like that?" Allen retorted.

"Shrimp."

"Pony Tail."

"Old man!"

"Girly!"

Just as the fight was about to get worst, Link stepped in and stopped the two by taping their mouths up. They both turned their glares towards the blond man only to sit down begrudgingly. Road giggled at their antics as she made room on the table for Allen's treats.

"So what's our plan now?" Link asked as he calmly sipped on his tea.

"Tch. How the hell am I supposed to know? I've only gone on missions to collect innocence or an accommodator. The only things I have fought are Akuma and the Noah." Kanda mumbled as the tape on his mouth disappeared. The three boys looked toward the little girl.

"Don't look at me! The Noah don't just kill innocent civilians; that's the Akuma's job. We just find people to turn into said Akuma." Road said as she sucked on a lollipop. They sat in an awkward silence as they tried to come up with a plan.

"I see you guys are in need of some assistance! Fear not, we have come to help!" A familiar voice said beside their table. They looked to the side to see three mages that they were well acquainted with; Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. Happy somehow made it onto Road's head and was now laying there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allen asked Erza curiously.

"We heard from Mira that the mission details changed. We were sent by Master to come and help out. I heard from Lenalee that you guys aren't used to fighting humans beside the Noah." Erza said as she ordered strawberry shortcake. Natsu looked at the table in confusion before turning to Allen.

"Hey Alvi, didn't Levi go with you guys? Where is he?" Natsu asked as Allen scratched his neck sheepishly.

"He... Was sort of kidnapped this early morning?" Allen said ending his statement with a questioning tone. Kanda scoffed as he placed the camera on the table. Lucy took the camera and looked at the two pictures that has been taken. She sweat dropped as she looked at the first picture of the dolled up and drawn on sleeping Lavi. The second picture was where Lavi was being pulled down into the shadow by shadow hands.

"So tell us the entire story. How exactly did Lavi get kidnapped in his sleep?" Lucy asked as she gave the camera to Erza.

"Well, last night we were fighting with some of the dark mages. They cast some magic on the children they kidnapped and we tried to stop them, but-"

"They took the children and the cast a magic circle that hit Lavi. We manage to keep him from getting kidnapped for a while, but we couldn't exactly keep him safe while we did the mission. He ended up being taken as soon as we put him down." Road finished for Allen. Natsu had an uncharacteristic frown on his face while Erza just nodded.

"We'll get him back then. Have you figured anything about where their base is?" Erza asked as she ate her cake. Allen and Road shook their heads as Link gave her his notebook. She flipped through his notes and nodded.

"Well, from what I see, they might be at an underground lair. That might be why you haven't seen any guild like buildings. From the type of people they kidnapped... The entrance might be somewhere in the alleyways, shops, cafes, or bookstores. They only seem to take actions around Central to the Mayor's mansion. It doesn't seem they go farther away from that area, so that narrows down the streets we have to check. Be careful of everyone in town. You never know who might be a dark mage or an innocent bystander." Erza said as she gave the notebook back to Link.

"Alright! Let's get to searching then!" Natsu said as he ran out of the cafe. Lucy tried to stop him, but he was already gone when she got to the door. She sighed as she returned to the table with the others.

"Don't worry Lucy. Natsu is capable of taking care of those mages himself. He could sniff out Lavi easily as well." Happy said as he hopped off of Road's head.

"He didn't smell Lavi the first time he met him. Also, if he's underground, he won't be able to smell him!" Lucy said. Erza shrugged as she stood up and began to leave as well.

"No time to waste. Let's get started on the alleyways." Erza said as she rushed out of the cafe. Allen left some jewels on the table for their bill before following the rest of his team out of the cafe.

 

**~**********~**

 

"This is the 15th alleyway we've checked and there is still no sign of magic or a door way!" Road complained as she sat on one of her floating candles watching the other two search. They had split into three groups to make things faster. She was in a group with Kanda and Lucy while Allen went with Happy and Link. Erza said she would go looking for Natsu and search with him.

"Che. Shut up and keep looking." Kanda grunted as he moved a trash can out of the way. He growled when there was nothing behind it.

"Why was I put in a group with you? I miss my dear Allen!" Road said as she kicked a trash can. The trash can fell over and scraped some paint off the side of the building. Lucy went up to the scraped wall and brushed her hand against it.

"Hey! There's a little hatch here!" Lucy said as she felt a handle. She tried to open it, but it was too heavy for her to lift.

"Here. Let me try." Road said as she summoned a candle. She wedged the candle under the handle and tried to pry it open. After a minute of pulling, she huffed and kicked the hatch. It sprung open and knocked Road on her butt. As she was standing up, she heard a weird choking noise behind her. She turned to see Kanda looking to the side and shaking slightly.

"Are... are you laughing...?" Road asked incredulously. Kanda coughed again before turning back to her and glaring.

"No." He said simply before making his way toward the hatch. Road sighed before she joined the samurai and blonde at the opening.

Upon looking inside the hatch, there was a ladder leading down into a lit up hallway. The three mages looked at each other before each climbed down the ladder. They looked both ways before making their way through an endless maze.

 

**~**********~**

 

"Do you see anything, Happy?" Allen asked as they walked through a street full of shops. Happy responded with a negative as he flew in the air. Allen sighed as he looked to link looking underneath the stalls of each little shop.

"Do you happen to know a place where the dark guild has been active a lot in the recent days?" Allen asked walking up to a shop vendor. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I did notice that everyone that they've taken has been to or at least visited the book store. Maybe you can search around that area?" The man said as he pointed down the street towards central.

"Thank you, sir."

"Are we going to head to the book store?" Link asked as he returned from checking the stalls. Allen nodded as he signaled to Happy. Happy flew down and landed on Allen's head. They made their way down to Central Square where the only book store in town was located. When they arrived at the destination, the store was closed. They asked passing pedestrians why it was closed.

"If I remember correctly, the owner said they had something to do today. If you wanted to return or but a book, you would have to return tomorrow. Unless you're here about the dark guild mission. If you want, I have an extra key you can use to get in." A girl with dark purple hair in double braids said as she dug through her purse. She gave Allen the keys and smiled kindly as Allen thanked her. She waved to them good luck as she continued on her way.

"Alright. Time to get searching." Allen said as he opened the door of the book store. Link closed the door behind them as Happy turned on the lights. They started to look through the aisles of book shelves for anything out of the ordinary. After several moments of searching, all the three could find were some fallen books and random boxes. They sat down contemplating what they were going to do next.

"Oh! All we've been doing is looking for stuff out of the ordinary, but what if we looked for stuff _'too ordinary'_?" Happy suggested as he flew around the room before landing on the cash register. He yelped as the part he landed on flipped over and a red button replaced it. Allen and Link looked at the red button before glancing at each other. Happy waddled over to it and casually pressed it. Allen screamed as the floor underneath him disappeared and he tumbled down the stairs.

"You okay down there? There aren't any monsters are there?" Happy asked as he peeked down at the dark stair way. Allen gave a negative and Link made a torch as he started to head down.

"There's a small passage down here that leads to a door way!" Allen yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Link finally got to the bottom of the stars and sweat dropped as he saw Allen's disheveled look. Allen grinned as he rubbed the back of his head and pointed at the narrow passage. Link walked up to it and placed his ear on the door.

"There's nobody on the other side." Link said as he stood up and grabbed the handle. He slowly opened the door and peeked through the opening. Once he saw that there was only one way to go, he opened the door fully. He and Allen walked a couple of steps through the door as Happy hung off Link's shoulder. They looked back to the door and saw a large human shaped crater just above the door.

"Looks like someone had a bad trip..." Link mumbled as he turned back around.

"Maybe it was Lavi! He might have been trying to escape! Let's hurry and find him!" Allen said as he ran down the hall. Happy cheered as he followed behind Allen happily. Link sighed as he rushed to follow the teen and cat.

"Do you even have a plan, Walker?!" Link asked as he caught up to the white haired boy.

"Hm... Tie them all up and hold them in the air!" Allen said as he turned a corner. Link furrowed his eye brows as he looked around.

"Do you even know which way you're going?" Link asked as he took out his notebook. Allen just continued smiling as he turned another corner. He then stopped abruptly at a path with four corners.

"Link.... I'm sorry to say, but I think we're lost...." Allen said not looking the blond man in the eye. Link groaned as he hit his head against the wall.

 

**~**********~**

 

"LAVI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled as he ran through the streets. He had been yelling the same thing for the past hour now and there have been no results.

"YOU DARK MAGES BETTER GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME! STOP BEING COWARDS!" Natsu yelled as he stopped at the fountain in Central Square. He panted as he frowned at his surroundings. He paled as he heard the familiar voice of Erza behind him.

"Why do you always run off without having a plan?!" Erza said as she whacked him on the back of the head. Natsu tripped into the water fountain from the force of the hit. Instead of hitting water, he just fell right through and disappeared. Erza stared at the spot where her friend was previously before jumping into the fountain as well. She landed on Natsu's body as she reached the ground. Looking around, she saw they was in some kind of underground city.

"Erza... Get off of me.... You're heavy!" Natsu grunted as he shook under Erza's weight. Erza looked at him blankly before crouching down.

"It's rude to call a girl heavy Natsu..." She said sweetly as she stepped on Natsu's head before hopping to the ground.

"I'm sorry...." Natsu grumbled as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Hm... It seems we're in an underground city of some sorts..."

"Wait! I smell something.... Something familiar.... I smell.... MEAT!" Natsu said as he drooled. Erza sighed and grabbed onto his scarf before he could run off.

"If there's meat, there's people. We have to be careful about our surroundings Natsu!" She warned as Natsu continued to run in place. Seeing that her warning wasn't getting through his thick skull, she relented and began to walk the dragon slayer to his destination.

As they walked along the path, Erza noticed that it wasn't a simple underground city, but a huge labyrinth as well. She was glad that Natsu had a strong sense of smell; they would have gotten lost a while ago if he didn't. Upon turning the corner, she heard some voices and stopped the drooling pink head.

"IF YOU HADN'T CONTINUED WALKING AND TURNING CORNERS, WE COULD HAVE FOUND OUR WAY THROUGH THIS MAZE!" One of the voices yelled.

"Well it's not my fault that the town has a labyrinth underneath it! Ugh... I'm hungry now... How long have we been down here?" A calm yet annoyed voice said.

"I'm pretty sure only 15 minutes have past, Walker. And I'm pretty sure you ate lunch not even 30 minutes ago."

"Well sorry that I waste energy faster than most! You know about my innocence Link!"

"Wait.... Is that Alien and Coward?" Natsu asked as he headed in the direction of the voices.

"It's Allen and Link. I'm guess they're as lost as anyone would be down here." Erza said as she followed after Natsu. They continued to follow the banter for a while before they spotted the two mages and blue cat standing at a four way path.

"Hey! It's Natsu!" Happy cheered as he flew over to the pink haired teen.

"Erza-san! I'm so glad to see you! I thought we were going to be stuck down here forever!" Allen said in relief as Link nodded to the two.

"Natsu here was just following his nose. I'm following him to where he smells some meat. Since you guys are here, would you want to come along?" Erza asked rhetorically.

"Of course! If there's food down here then I'm all set to following you guys!" Allen said as he looked to Link.

"Yeah. I don't want to get lost again. I was about to knock every single wall in front of me down..." Link said darkly as he glared at the wall behind him.

"Great! Let's head to the meat then!" Allen and Natsu said simultaneously.

"You guys do remember what we're here to do right? We need to come up with a plan fir-"

"Pfft! Who uses plans now a days! All we gotta do is bust in, take Lama back, beat those idiots up, and celebrate by eating their meat!" Natsu said as they started to head in the direction of the smell. Link groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Don't tell me you're okay with this." Link said as he looked over to Erza, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. Link face palmed as he followed the group begrudgingly.

 

**~**********~**

 

Lavi pouted as he sat on a chair at a dinner table. He was taken back to him room for a short while before they took him to a dining room. He looked to the doors as hooded figures started to enter. Every one of the figures paid him no attention as they sat down in a seat.

"I see you're doing well..." Walter said as he sat down in a chair next to Lavi. Lavi nodded silently as he eyed everyone warily.

"You don't have to keep your guard up. We're just gathered for dinner." Katelyn said as she sat next to Walter. Walter nodded in agreement as he saw Lavi relax slightly.

"How do I know if the food isn't drugged?" Lavi asked as he looked to the kitchen and back to the table.

"Well... First of all, we're all eating the same food. Secondly, it's too much of a bother to drug your food. Lastly, we could always use magic to knock you out." Katelyn said as she kicked her feet onto the table. Walter scolded her lightly, but she was unfazed and continued to stay like that.

"Katelyn, what did I tell you about your feet on the table?" Asked the voice of the leader from behind them. The pink haired girl grumbled as she put her feet back on the ground. Lavi quietly snickered at her before returning to his wary state.

"Hello there, Lavi. I believe this is the first time I have seen you awake. I am the leader of the Grim Knights. I am not the master, but if the master were to ever leave on a short notice, I would be second in line for the position of master. Our master is currently trying to keep suspicion away from them. To be honest, none of us know how the master looks like. All I know is that they're young and manipulative." The girl said as she sat down at the head of the table and beside Lavi.

"So that means anyone in town can be the master?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Yes. That could also mean that our master could leave at any point without us knowing. I doubt that they could leave with all those mages out there though."

"Can I ask what your name is then?"

"My name is Annabelle. You can just call me Anna."

"Alright then Anna..." Lavi said as he heard the shaking of chains. He looked over and his eyes widened. The servers were the kidnapped mages from the last week. They were all chained up and had a dull look in their eyes.

"Finally! The food is here." Katelyn said as she grabbed some utensils and a napkin. Lavi stared at the chained up mages before returning his gaze to the table. A dish full of food was placed in front of him. He looked at the guy who placed his dish and smiled uncomfortably before saying thanks. The mage didn't respond as he stepped back, bowed, and walked away with the rest of the chained up mages.

"Now then, let's enjoy the feast!" Anna said as she raised her glass of.... Wine? Lavi just stared at the beef on his plate before he grabbed a fork and knife. Just as he poked the piece of meat, the dining room doors burst open and two familiar people fell in. Lavi stared in amusement at Natsu and Allen as they stood up. He put on a confused and scared expression just for the fun of it. He didn't want to ruin his act just yet. The pink haired and white haired teens stood up and looked at the table.

"MEAT!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to go on a short hiatus. It'll be back in a few weeks hopefully! Have a nice day!


	13. A Surprising Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought you were the master mind behind everything? Certainly none!  
> And Lavi's eye saves him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for a while lol. I had no idea where I was going with the current arc, but now it's finished. Onto the next arc in the next chapters!

"MEAT!"

Lavi almost blew his cover by almost bursting into laughter right then and there. What did he expect from two gluttons? He looked to the two to see them looking around before they spotted him.

"Lanky! We found you!" Natsu said with a mouthful of steak.

"Lavi!" Allen yelled out making his way over to Lavi. For the fun of it, Lavi pretended he didn't know his fellow friends.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked putting on a confused and scared expression. He resisted the urge to laugh when both Allen and Natsu looked at him in surprise. Allen turned to the cloaked figures in the room and in a blink of an eye everyone was suspended in the air with a single white ribbon.

"What did you do to him?!" Allen yelled at them while Natsu glared at them. Erza came rushing into the room followed shortly by Link. She saw Lavi and went over to him and hugged him tightly. Lavi felt bad that he had to push the other redhead away. She looked surprised for a moment before Allen spoke.

"It seems he doesn't have his memories... I think they did something to him."

"I see... For now we should try and find Lucy, Kanda, and Roa-"

The wall behind Allen exploded as three hooded figures jumped through followed by an annoyed Kanda and a laughing Road. Lucy stumbled her way in as Virgo popped up from the ground. Out of the three figures, there was one short figure with a white cloak, and two taller figures with a purple and blue cloak. The dark mage with the white cloak jumped over to where Lavi was and picked him up with purple rings. The other two sent fireballs in different directions. One to the other side of the wall and the other to the ribbon.

The white hooded mage carried Lavi out through the hole in the wall. Natsu followed them as Erza fought with the two other mages. Allen replenished the ribbon with more ribbons. No one noticed Link sneak out and went after Natsu and the white hood. Kanda had enough nonsense from the cloaked mages, so he knocked all of them out with the help of Road. They tied the mages up and threw them into Road's dream world. Erza carried Road's body as she played around with the captives.

"I guess her powers aren't the same. She has more vulnerabilities now than back in our world." Neah said as Allen nodded in agreement. They heard Natsu yell off in the distance followed by an explosion. Lucy sighed as she shook her head.

"I bet he destroyed the city again." She said as Erza had a murderous aura around her. They ran through the city following the trail of ruins created by their dragon slaying friend. Once they got to the scene of the crime, the white cloak was holding a knife up to Lavi's neck.

"One wrong move and he gets it." A rather young voice came from the short mage. Lavi swallowed and thought it was about time to drop his act. He was about to say something when something caught his eye. A magic circle was forming underneath the mage's feet. His eye widened as he struggled from the white robe. As the circle reached to Lavi's level, it suddenly dispersed and disappeared shocking everyone. The covered dark mage cursed as they tried to redo the spell, but Kanda appeared out of nowhere and hit the mage with the end of Mugen.

"Ah!" Lavi yelped as the magic holding him in the air disappeared making him fall to the ground. Kanda snorted as Allen checked on the redhead.

"I have been having such a bad day today. First I wake up in a dress, next the damn dark mages have been trying to cast some weird spells on me while I was asleep, and I'm pretty sure I've been held captive way too many times." Lavi complained as he stood up and took off the two headbands off his head.

"You remember!" Allen cheered.

"More like I never lost my memories. I was playing around earlier." Lavi said as Erza knocked him upside the head. Lucy awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Che. Let's hurry up and get out of here already." Kanda said as he threw the white cloaked mage over to Allen. Allen easily tied the small figure up with the help of Link. They made their way back up to the surface. Erza and Lucy helped unchain the mages locked up around the underground city and led them up as well. The towns people surrounded central as the Fairy Tail members popped out of the fountain with the missing mages.

"What is going on here?" Mayor Keith asked as he made his way in front of the crowd.

"We have caught the dark mages!" Natsu exclaimed. Keith's eyes widened as he spotted the white cloaked figure being held up by Allen.

"Where are the others?"

"Road is currently playing with them in her dream world." Lavi said shivering as he thought of what she could be doing to their captives. Road stirred awake and yawned with a smile on her face. A portal appeared and it spit out the many dark mages that were tied up in different costumes. Allen quickly held them up with his ribbon so they couldn't escape through the shadows.

"This is great! Do you know which one of them is the master? It seems to me that the spells on these mages have yet to be ineffective."

They glanced at all the mages and their eyes landed on the white hooded mage. Lucy took off the hood only to kind that it was a small little girl.

"Caela?!" Keith asked incredulously.

"Hmm.... Papa? Why am I.... What happened?" She asked tears running down her face. Allen stared at the little girl in shock. Lavi was in deep thought and went over to Road to whisper something to her. They both nodded and snuck away from the crown undetected.

"Papa... Why am I tied up?"

"Shhh. it's alright darling. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding." Keith said as he picked up his daughter and tried to calm her down. Kanda stood off to the side and observed the crowd.

"Oi. Moyashi." He called out to the younger mage.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. What is it?"

"Where's the stupid rabbit and annoying Noah?" He asked with a scoff. Allen frowned and looked around. He shrugged as he glanced at their captives and decided to talk to them.

"So what were you planning on achieving with your kidnappings and abductions?"

"Like I would tell a goody two-shoes like you." Katelyn said with a glare. Walter was still terrified and frozen stiff next to her. Dion and Kaley were also nearby listening to their conversation.

"I mean, there's nothing else you could do. Unless you want to talk about the weather. It really is nice today."

"Yeah, um no. Don't even speak to me."

"C'mon."

"Leave me alone."

"Those clouds look pretty fluffy don't you think?"

"Ughhhhh. Fine. We did it for fun."

"Yeah. I doubt it."

"How come?"

"You don't seem like the type to do things for fun. Much like this guy."Allen said glancing at a glaring Kanda. Kanda simply rolled his eyes before he went back to ignoring everyone around him.

"And you don't seem like the type to fight people. I'm surprised you took the mission."

"We made a mistake... We took on the job without knowing that it had updated."

"...are you guys idiots or something? From what I have observed from you guys, you all seem laid back and not worried in the least. Especially since you willing let us take that redheaded friend of yours... In that get up."

"Oh... That was just pay back for all the times he annoyed us really. Plus, he could take care of himself. Even in a dress."

"Such great friends you guys are."

"I know right?"

"Che. Stop wasting your time sprout." Kanda muttered as Lucy and Erza returned from talking with the mayor.

"Caela has no recollection of what happened. It seems that whoever is the master planned this all out." Erza said as Lucy nodded.

Link off to the side gasped silently as he caught sight of what Lavi and Road noticed. He sighed as he made his way through the crowd and went away to find Lavi and Road. Once he did, Lavi only smiled at him as Road tried to go through the gateway of Falcil. She touched the blue force field only to get burnt on contact. She didn't flinch as she pushed half her arm through, burning her forearm in the process. She pulls her arm back and it regenerated on the spot.

"Looks like we have found our little mastermind." Road said as she looked back at Link.

"So my suspicions are correct?" Link asked.

"I'm going to assume you're thinking the same thing as us, so yes." Lavi said smirking.

"Let's go catch us a perpetrator!" Road said excitedly.

The three of them went back to the mayor's house and quietly made their way through it. They got to Caela's room and heard someone cursing inside.

"Damn those stupid annoying Fairy Tail mages. Why didn't the spell work?! What was with that redhead's eye? They're messing up all my plans!"

"Wow. Such a mouth this kid has." Lavi whispered to the other two. They burst into the room and Link immediately wrote out a rope and tied up the person. Road held the person up with a candle as Lavi checked out their face.

"Just as we suspected." He said. "Clever disguise you had going. Who would ever think that the grandson of the mayor was the perp?" The kid growled as he glared at Lavi and the other two.

"Alright let's go back to central now shall we?" Road said as she carried the little kid out of the window. Lavi picked up a pillow and climbed out the window as well with Link following. He grew the pillow to the size of a house and he bounced off of it to land on the ground. Once they reached central, the others went to ask them what they were doing.

"Grandfather! Please help me! These mages believe that I'm responsible for the bad things happening around town!" Kiel cried out to Keith as he was carried up to the crowd.

"What are you doing?!" Keith asked only to be silenced by Lavi.

"Let me explain bit by bit. First, Kiel here is the mastermind behind everything. The true boss of the dark mages. How do we know this? Well, the first hint was when we first arrived. Kiel here was outside of the town waiting for us at the station. It didn't seem suspicious until it really hit me just a few minutes ago. I had Road here test out what exactly the barrier would do if you tried to force your way through. The result was rather bloody indeed. Of course that wasn't enough evidence just yet. The next was Caela. Now get this, Caela was weird from the very beginning. Right now though, she seemed to be truly scared and confused. Who could be close enough to her to cast a spell on her early enough to make the father of said victim to believe it to be something regular?" Lavi said smiling innocently by the end of his explanation.

"Kiel... Is what he says true?" 

"I... NO! OF COURSE NOT! PLEASE BELIEVE ME GRANDFATHER!"

"There is another way to find out." Kaley said suddenly. Katelyn snapped her attention to the other girl. Two other girls were whispering to each other and decided to speak out.

"Hey!" One girl called out. Kanda recognized her as one of the girls he 'flirted' with the other day.

"We have a friend in the crowd that can help out. She should be around." The other girl said glancing around.

"What's her name?" Lucy asked.

"She goes by May."

"May... Oh! You mean the May that helped us in the cafe!" Road said as she skipped over to the crowd and dragged out said lady. May sighed as she sneered at her two tied up buddies. 

"Yeah yeah..."

"Okay... So what can she do?" Natsu asked looking at the girl closely.

"She has Truth Magic! She can make any person she chooses say the truth!" One of the girls said.

"Ohhh. Hey hey May. Can you use your magic on that little kid?"

"I guess."

A pink orb appeared in her hand as she approached Kiel. Lavi smirked as the boy gritted his teeth. May stepped back as the orb was absorbed into Kiel. She nodded to the mayor and stepped back into the crowd.

"Okay... I'm going to ask you again... And you're going to say the truth this time. Is it true that you are the master of the dark guild Grim Knights?" Keith asked looking at his grandson with a hard stare.

"I...It's.... IT'S TRUE!" Kiel yelled out with a scowl.

"...why...?"

"Ha! Like you would care! I'm not even your real grandson! I just changed your memories to make you think I was. You were dumb enough to let a little kid like me into your house a few months ago! Before that, I was starving and dying on the streets of this stupid town!" 

"Papa..." Caela suddenly spoke. She pointed to a necklace around Kiel's neck. Keith went and took the necklace off and Erza looked at it.

"A forbidden magic tool... Who... Who gave this to you?" She asked with a dark look.

"A mysterious person in a yellow raincoat. The person who noticed me. The one who changed my life and made it bet-"

Kanda knocked him out with a straight face. Erza threw the necklace down on the ground and crushed it. Purple smoke came out of the purple flower and it dissolved. All the mages being suspended, except for the two girls, in the air had gasped. The purple in their eyes disappeared as they blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What... Where..." Walter said as he looked around.

"Why the hell am I tied up and in the air?" Katelyn asked glaring at everyone around her.

"Wow. She hasn't changed much personality wise." Lavi said flinching as her glare landed on him.

"At least the magic has disabled. They all seem to be back to normal now." Allen said as he placed all of the confused mages down on the ground. The mages that were chained up were also free now and were reuniting with their friends.

"Diana! I was so worried about you! I've been looking everywhere for you for the past three months!" A girl said as she hugged 'Kaley'.

"Kile!" A guy tackled 'Dion'. 

"It looks like things have been settled. Look the barrier is breaking." Road said pointing to the sky. Just as she had said, the barrier was indeed dispersing. The red and orange glow of the sun flooded into the town. The mayor frowned as he looked down at Kiel. 

"I'll call the Magic Council and make sure Kiel here is taken into custody. I'm sure they will ask him about this cloaked figure. I've got to thank you once again Fairy Tail members for saving our town from the Grim Knights. You all must be tired from today's events, so please do stay the night. I'll pay you your reward in the morning." Keith said as two officers took Kiel off his hands.

"You really are a little kid. You can't even deal with things on your own for the time I had left you! Well, not that it matters right now." A voice came out of nowhere as Kiel growled even more.

"Shut your mouth up! It's your fault for taking so long after all." He said as the surrounding area froze in time. Lavi pretended to be frozen too as a person in a yellow raincoat hopped down from the ledge. They pulled Kiel out of the grasps of the officers and placed him on the ground. They jumped up to the ledge before time resumed. Everyone looked shocked as Kiel suddenly disappeared. Lavi looked up at the ledge and saw the two looking down at him.

"Damn... Get back down here!" Natsu yelled as he made a move to jump at them only to be stopped by Lucy and Erza.

"This won't be the last time we will meet, fairies." The yellow raincoat person said as Kiel sneered at everyone.

"Till next time!" With that, the two disappeared into thin air.

 

**~**********~**

 

"I have informed the council about the situation. They'll keep their guards up for anybody in a yellow raincoat and white cloak. Thank you once again for helping us out. We wouldn't have been able to stop Kiel from his evil doings." Mayor Keith said as he passed over five bags of jewels. Lucy began drooling as she grabbed one of them. The other four bags were each grabbed by Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Link. Lucy was going to give Road the bag she had, butt Road waved her off.

"I could just leech off of Tyki." She said with a devious smile.

The group all waved goodbye to the town of Falcil as they made their way back to the train station. On the train home, Allen and Erza both had an inquiry for Lavi.

"What's with your eye Lavi?" Allen asked as the redhead looked at him. Lavi tilted his head in confusion and Erza clarified what Allen was asking about.

"The magic circle, when Kiel held a knife to your neck, didn't work because it was absorbed into your right eye. You have any idea what that's all about?" Erza asked glancing at the eye patched eye.

"No... I'm not sure why it would do that. I guess it helps at least. Now we know that magic can't affect me directly right?" Lavi said touching his eye patch gently. They left the conversation off right there and went the rest of their ride home in a comfortable silence.

Lenalee was the first to greet the group when they got back. She smiled as they entered the guild halls and went to whack Kanda and Allen with a metal tray for fighting. She hugged Lavi and Link and a 'good job' gesture. Tyki was there as well and patted Road on the head as she hugged him. Makarov sat on the bar and listened to the report Erza gave to him. He looked at Lavi and nodded.

"At least he is safe. I am rather worried about these Grim Knights. I've heard from other guild masters that they have also encountered the same dark guild. The council have been trying to track them down, but each time they get a lead, it instantly slips from their hands. Make sure everyone is alerted of them." Makarov said as Erza nodded in understanding. He watched as she made her way back to the group before taking a sip of his beverage. He just hopes everything will go well in the future, but the cold feeling on his back says so otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's that. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and hope you all have a nice day!


	14. Potion Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu bought some potions. Of course everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BEGINS THE SECOND ARC.

 

"Why did this have to happen to us?!" A very high voice shrieked out.

"Calm down Lavi. I'm sure everything is alright. We... just need to beat Natsu up until he reverts us back to normal."

"Allen is so much more cute with his new personality!"

"Now Road! You don't want to agitate the scary boy!"

"It's called the truth, Tyki."

"But Allen!!! I don't want to wait!"

"Che. Shut up stupid rabbit."

"I don't even want to look at you right now Yuu-chan! It's too weird!"

"All the better for me."

"At least I don't have it as bad as Lavi and Allen."

"SHUT UP LINK!"

"Guys. Be quiet."

"..."

It's been a couple of days since the group had returned from their mission with the dark guild Grim Knights. All magic guilds across Fiore have been warned about them and they were told to keep their guards up. The exorcists, CROW, and the two Noah decided to take a break from going on jobs.

It was just another lazy day for the group, but Natsu and Happy just had to mess everything up. Natsu found a rather interesting shop last night (totally not the same shop Juvia went to for her 'love potion') and bought as much potions that he could carry. In hindsight, Natsu thought he might have bought too much. Erza gave him an earful as the accidents started to occur, one new mage at a time.

"Natsu! Why did you bring in potions?! Don't you remember the last time we had a potion in this guild?!" Lucy asked the beaten up Natsu as Erza grabbed the two potion bottles that Happy had.

"I'm sorry.... There are more in the cups at the bar....." The girl's eyes widened as they dragged the pink haired boy and his cat to the guild's lobby.

Lavi and Allen had unknowingly took two cups of unknown drinks to their table. Lavi thought his drink was orange juice while Allen took what he thought was water. They sat down and waited on their other friends to arrive. Lenalee and Link had also taken two unknown drinks. Link looked at the cup with slightly bubbly golden liquid with wary. Lenalee smiled as she took a bubbly light blue drink. They also sat down with Allen and Lavi. None of them so far have taken a sip of their drinks. Kanda came in with an impassive face and grabbed a cup of steaming hot green liquid thinking it to be green tea. Road and Tyki came in next, but they just went and sat down.

"I'm still very suspicious of the various colors that drinks and fruits could be." Link said staring at his golden drink.

"Well at least it isn't a totally weird color like pink or something. Just think of it as the color of beer or something." Allen said sipping his drink. At this point, everyone who did grab a drink had taken a drink of their 'drink'.

"Is it just me or does this drink taste really weird?" Lavi said sniffing his drink before taking in another mouthful.

"Yeah. I've got to say this water is a bit sweet... Wait no its bitter? Wait... Ah! It's spicy now! What is this drink?!" Allen said looking at his drink.

"Che. Stop complaining bean sprout and stupid rabbit. I have no idea what you two are talking about. My tea taste perfectly normal." Kanda said with a roll of his eyes.

"I have no idea what this drink even is, so I can't really say anything either." Lenalee said sipping her drink through a straw. Link sipped his drink with caution and scrunched his nose in confusion.

"It has no taste." He said taking a larger consumption. He spilled some on himself with Erza accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm sorry Link." Erza said about to continue when Natsu cried out in fear. She looked down to him in confusion only to see him pointing at the drinks on the table.

"T-those are... The po-"

Different colored clouds of smoke puffed out of nowhere followed by shocked yelps. Erza jumped back only to accidentally drop the two potions she had. Two more yells joined the current ones. Once the screams stopped and the smoke diffused, Erza looked to the group only to stare in shock.

The first thing she caught sight of was Kanda smiling. She was so shocked that she couldn't say a word. He looked at her with a confused look.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He said with such a sweet smile that she almost tripped.

"You... You're smiling." She said as Kanda suddenly stood up and rushed over to the nearest reflective surface, which Mira gladly gave to him.

"WHY AM I SMILING?!" Kanda said turning around with a giant grin on his face. Everyone backed away from him only for their attention to return to the group.

"I... I think Lenalee-chan is now a boy..." Wendy said as she looked up at Lenalee. Lenalee ran over to where Kanda was and grabbed the mirror out of his hands.

"Oh my god. I'm a boy. I'm a male now... Oh lord how am I going to explain this to Komui..." She said in a deep, but still somewhat high, voice. She looked over to Link and chuckled. She passed the mirror to him and he saw that he now had pink hair. He sighed placed his head on the table.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A glass shattering scream echoed through the guild. Everyone looked over to a very short and young Lavi looking down at himself in horror.

"I'M A TINY LITTLE BOY!" Lavi screamed out again as he tripped on his overly large clothes.

"Ohhhhhh! I'm old now!" An adult Road jumped in excitement next to a nervous and scared Tyki.

"What h-happened?" Tyki asked with a stutter.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think anything happened to me." Allen said looking over to Neah. Neah shrugged as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Um... I could quickly grab Lavi some clothes from my room at Fairy Hills." Wendy said looking at the shorter boy. Road shook her head as a cabinet appeared. She grabbed out some clothes that could fit Lavi and went over to the still shocked boy. Lavi frowned as he grabbed the clothes and rushed upstairs. He came down in a rather frilly red and black dress shirt accompanied by black leggings, white shorts and black boots that reached up to his knees.

"At least you picked out good clothes! Thank you Road!" Lavi said with a big smile. Road patted him on the head and thought how adorable little Bookman Junior was. Lenalee was given some pants which replaced her skirt.

"Let's try and find out which person got affected by which potion..." Mira said as Erza place two potion bottles on the table. Natsu placed five more next to the other two.

"Well the most obvious ones are definitely Lenalee's, Road's, and Lavi's. The Gender Bender, Grow Up, and Rewind potions."Levy said placing the empty bottle in front of the mage they effected. They observed the rest of the potions and tried to match them with their respective person.

"So Kanda had the Turn All Frowns Upside Down... Tyki the Paranoia Everywhere. Link has the Polychromic Frizzies. And Allen has Emotica Mania. What exactly do all the potions do to them?" Gray asked as Levy picked up a potion.

"It says that Allen will experience a change of emotion every few minutes. Most likely around 10 minutes to about an hour. I guess he's normal for now." She said placing the potion back down with an awkward smile and moved one to the next.

"Tyki will be paranoid and scared everywhere he goes. Road will act more mature and have the mind and body of an adult. The same description is on Lavi's, but he'll be more childish and have the mind and body of a child. Kanda's potion says that he'll keep smiling no matter what. Lenalee's is obvious enough and I feel so sorry for her. Link's potion made it so that his hair color will change every hour."

"...how long will their effects last?" Lavi asked in a small voice.

"..."

"Levy? Please tell us how long this will last?" Lenalee asked desperately.

"All the potion bottles said the same duration... Of two weeks."

A deafening silence fell upon the group. Tears started to well up in Lavi's uncovered eye and Road comforted him by instinct. Tyki jumped away from the crying boy in fear while Kanda was shaking in... Anger? Everyone really couldn't tell with the smile, but they assumed it was anger based on what they know of the samurai. 

"Who, if I may ask, was the idiot who bought the potions?" Allen asked with an impassive expression. At least he was still polite, unlike a smiling samurai.

"Why do I have the sudden need to flirt with all the girls in the room?" Lenalee asked as she (he?) cornered Mira. Levy picked up the Gender Bender potion and read the effects.

"In addition to being in a male body, apparently it'll somewhat add male instincts such as being attracted to girls." Levy read out and looked to Lenalee with a sympathetic look.

“There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to girls, but what I’m uncomfortable with is the want to have contact with them. And for some reason, I really want to say so many vulgar words…” Lenalee said punching the nearest boy which happened to be Natsu.

“That might be your instincts dealing with such a weird situation.” Allen said with a gigantic smile on his face. Lenalee backed away from the excited boy, weirded out by his excitement.

“To answer Allen’s question from earlier, it was Natsu who bought them.” Erza said grabbing Natsu’s collar before he can run away.

“Is that so?” Kanda asked with a murderous smile. Everyone stepped another step away from the man. Link made a curtain with his magic as Kanda dragged the pink haired teen to the side. Allen and Lenalee joined in as they started to… release their anger on their victim. Lavi had his ears covered by Road as Tyki cowarded in the corner of the room. Once the punches and magic stopped, the curtain disappeared showing a crying Allen and satisfied Lenalee and Kanda. Link was looking down to a groaning Natsu and sighed and he helped him up. Wendy walked over and helped fix him up before they left him lying on a table.

“So we have to deal with this situation for the next two weeks… How are we supposed to do jobs now?” Lavi asked swinging his legs as he sat on the edge of the bar.

“We’ll have to deal with it I guess.” Allen sneered.

“I guess we have been through worse. You don’t mind me still living with you do you, Lucy?” Lenalee ask as Lucy shook her head.

“I’m used to Natsu barging in anyways.” Lucy said.

“Hey hey Allen! Can we stay up tonight?” Lavi asked bouncing in excitement.

“Sure.” Allen said with no emotion as Lavi cheered.

“Hey, we were going to take on a job tomorrow, right? Have you picked one yet?” Lenalee asked Allen.

“I was deciding between two actually. I was planning on discussing it with you guys actually.” Allen said with a smile. He skipped over to the job board and grabbed two posters and headed back to their table.

“Okay… One job is getting rid of an infestation of monsters in a nearby forest and the other is protecting a traveling caravan. Hmm…” Lenalee wondered as Kanda, Link,and Lavi joined up with them.

“Let’s choose the mountain job!” Lavi said, but Road and Lenalee immediately shut him down.

“You’re in a younger body Lavi. Even younger than when we first arrived. I say we split up into two teams or we can take all the protection mission.” Road said as Lavi frowned and huffed.

“Just because I’m in a child’s body doesn’t mean I’m not strong!” Lavi complained only to get picked up by the armpits by Allen.

“Clearly your body is smaller and lighter and judging from your shuffling earlier, you’re not used to this body.” Allen said as he looked to the others.

“Che. I’ll go to the mountains. The rabbit can do what he wants, but if he gets in my way, I won’t hesitate to kill him.” Kanda said.

“I guess I can go with him…” Tyki said with a shaky voice. Road looked at him with a doubtful face, but didn’t say anything.

“Guess that means Allen, Link, Road, Lavi and I are taking on the protection job?” Lenalee asked looking at everyone.

“I guess so. With Lavi in a kid’s body and Allen having a identity crisis, it seems reasonable.” Lenalee said as she ruffled Lavi’s head.

“Hey Neah.” Allen said with a bored expression.

“What is it?” Neah answered.

“How come you didn’t get affected by a potion?”

“I’m like a spirit. Physical items won’t affect me. If you’re hurt physically, I have the same injuries. We do share the same body after all. Mentally and Emotionally is a different case.”

“Is that so…”

“Yep. It’s fun to see everything happen though.”

Allen rolled his eyes with a scowl on his face as Neah chuckled. Road watched the conversation with a sad smile before turning her attention to Lavi and Lenalee.

“Let’s take you two on a little shopping trip shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day or night!


	15. Circus Caravan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group splits up to take different jobs. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Link, and Road take on a protection job where they have to protect a traveling group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! From now on I'm going to update every 2 weeks on either Fridays or Saturdays!

That afternoon, the group hung out at the guild planning what they would do during their missions. Kanda and Tyki had decided that leaving as soon as possible would be best, so they were going to take the train that night. Lavi turned his head to the smiling Kanda.

"You don't like the fact that you're smiling, right? Wouldn't you want to stay hidden from everyone for as long as possible?" The redhead asked looking up at the samurai. The samurai glanced down at him in deep thought.

"I would kill everything there before the potion effect ends. I'm pretty sure I would be bored to death if I did try to stay."

"Hmm... Well after you finish killing off the monsters, what would you do after coming back?"

"Stay in my house and meditate."

"You're a pretty dull person, Yuu-chan."

Lenalee managed to pull Lavi away from the samurai just in time for Mugen to graze by Lavi's nose. Lavi giggled as Kanda stood up.

"I'm leaving. I'll leave him behind if he isn't at the train station by 8." Was the last thing Kanda said as he left the guild hall, the murderous atmosphere leaving with him. Lenalee sighed as she (he) placed Lavi down.

"You shouldn't insult Kanda like that. He could seriously hurt you if he really felt like it." She scolded the little boy. Lavi pouted before hopping off the bench and went over to Erza and Mira who were talking with each other.

"Hey, Mira and Erza. What's that?" He asked as he noticed a small messenger bag on the bar.

"This is for you when you head out for your mission tomorrow. Since you probably won't be allowed to fight much, we thought you would be able to have some medical supplies. We also put some other items for you like a flashlight, some snacks, and some books. The books were from Levy. She said you would probably like to read them. We were discussing what else to put in." Erza said as she lifted Lavi up onto the bar. Lavi peered into the small bag. He wondered just how so many items could fit in, but he came to a conclusion that it was magical.

"Oh! Make sure you pack a lot of food! We don't want Allen to steal all the food from the caravan group!"

"Of course. We packed plenty of food for Allen in his bag right there." Mira said pointing to a slightly larger bag. Allen appeared by his side out of nowhere after hearing his name.

"i heard my name and food in the same sentence, so I came here." He said with a frown. Lavi saw drool going down the side of his mouth, so he assumed the boy was actually excited.

"This is for your trip, Allen. Don't go eating it all in one day, got it?" Mira said as she patted said bag. Allen nodded before turning to Lavi.

"Road said she was ready to take you and Lena shopping."

"Whoop!"

 

**~**********~**

 

Link woke up the next morning and got himself ready for their job. He went over to Allen's house and woke the two up. Lavi whined as he buried himself under his accumulated blankets and pillows. Allen got up with a scowl, but after he came back from the bathroom, he had a gigantic smile on. Lavi sluggishly got up and got ready for the day.

They met Lenalee and Road at the train station and together they got onto the train. Lavi nodded off after half an hour and he ended up leaning on Link who ignored the child in favor for the job details from Allen.

"There are a total of 8 caravans. Two of them are for equipment, four are for animals, and the last two are for the people. It doesn't state how many people there are in total, but I'm going to assume there's at least more than 10." Allen said switching from normal to sad in the midst of his explanation.

"Animals? Who exactly are we trying to protect again?" Road asked with a confused expression.

"It just says caravans. It does say the were a group of entertainers. All of them have some sort of magic that is unique compared to one another."

"Entertainers..." Neah muttered with a far away look in his eyes. Allen was going to ask him what was wrong, but the former just looked outside the window. Road noticed the ghostly Noah and frowned, but she didn't say anything.

"So when we arrive at the town, we would have travel by a carriage to the village where the group of traveling magicians are currently residing. Here's a small map of the route we're going to take." Lenalee said as she (he) pulled out a map attached to the flyer.

"So from Juno Village we will go along the path until we reach Dreadful Valley. This is mostly where they need our protection. It has been said that any type of carriage or caravan that have tried to bypass the valley have all disappeared. After we pass the valley, we only need to accompany them to the town of Chime. Seems easy enough." Allen said with a laugh at the end.

"You never know Allen, my dear. This job is worth quite an amount of jewels. It must be some kind of challenge." Road said.

"I must agree with her. If it was so easy then I'm pretty sure the group of magicians wouldn't have been as worried as to request help from the guild." Link said as he adjusted in his seat while trying not to wake up the child leaning on him.

"Didn't think you had a soft spot for children, Link. I'm pretty sure you would have shoved him off of you from the very beginning." Allen said with a devious smirk. Neah snorted as Allen's face turned to disgust in mere seconds.

"Well, considering he is currently a child, in both body and mind may I remind you, it would be better that I don't do anything that could upset him. Children are quite sensitive and they can't really control their emotions well. Even if this is Bookman Junior we are talking about, I doubt that his child-like mind can handle emotions like he usually does." Link reasoned as the others nodded in understanding. Lenalee smiled gently as she (he) looked outside the window at the passing scenery.

Time passed as the group on the train spent their time in either silence or random conversations. Lavi woke up full of energy and read some of his books that Levy had supplied him with. Allen had ate some snacks from his bag as Lenalee made sure to keep him from eating it all.

After a few hours of riding the train, they arrived at their destination. Lavi shoved the book he was currently reading into his bag and skipped out of the train followed by the others.

"Hurry up guys!" Lavi said impatiently as he pulled on Allen's arm. Allen had a dazed look on as he followed the little boy. Lenalee chuckled as he went to go rent a carriage for them. Lavi dragged Allen around a little more before Road and Link had to bait him to stop with a fake book. Lavi pouted the entire time as Link pulled on the leash that was attached to Lavi's belt.

"Howie-chan is so mean to me!!!" Lavi complained as Link gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Now now you two. Lenalee is getting us our carriage, so in the meanwhile we should go stock up our supplies. I saw Allen there sneak in extra food while Lenalee wasn't looking." Road said with a smirk. Allen froze up, but his giant grin hid the fact that he was absolutely terrified.

"Aww! I promise I won't tell Lenalee!" Road said hugging Allen from behind. Allen seethed at the fact that she was currently taller than him. Lavi spotted a magic tools shop and tried to wander over to it, but he was restrained by the leash. Lenalee called them over to where the carriage was and they climbed on.

A full half an hour later, they arrive at Juno Village. The first thing they noticed as they entered the village was the large caravans parked at the entrance. Lenalee paid the coach as they got off the carriage. Lavi stared at the caravans in awe before he noticed a trio walking up to them. He uncharacteristically hid behind Allen. Allen noticed his behavior and looked to the trio.

The one in front that looked to be around his 20's had long, dark red hair that was tied up in a messy braid. His brown eyes complimented his hair well. He looked to be wearing some sort of pirate costume. Allen shivered as he was reminded of Cross. The two following him were dressed similarly to him, but one was a blunette navy commander and the other was more of a cabin boy. The navy commander, with dark blue hair and purple eyes, looked to be around her late teens while the cabin boy, with hazelnut hair and dark brown eyes, looked to be just a bit older than Lavi's current self.

"Ah! You must be the group of Fairy Tail mages that accepted our job request!" The redheaded pirate said glancing at Lavi who hid himself even more behind Allen. The blunette looked down at the boy with a hard stare making Lavi flinch and bury his face into Allen's coat.

"Allen!!! It's a female version of Yuu-chan!!!" Lavi mumbled into the boy's coat as Allen yawned with a tired face.

"It really does look like Kanda." Lenalee hummed as she (he) took a closer look at them. The cabin boy shuffled behind Lavi silently and poked his back. Lavi yelped and jumped away from the other boy.

"Woah there!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Lavi asked as he looked at the boy in both curiosity and suspicion.

"I'm part of the caravan group! To be exact, I'm a ventriloquist!"

"You mean you can make it seem like an inanimate object, most likely a doll, look like it's talking?"

"Yep! You know your stuff kid! No wonder you're part of Fairy Tail!"

"Oh, Eli. Did you already make a friend?" The redheaded pirate asked as he looked at them.

"Yep!"

"W-wait! You don't even know my name yet!" Lavi complained.

"Hey Lavi, be nice to the kid. We'll be staying with them for a while after all." Road said ruffling his hair. Lavi pouted as Eli side hugged him with an overwhelming amount of cheerfulness.

"Now I know your name! Nice to meet you, Lavi! My name is Eli as you heard from Krix there!"

"Y-yeah... I guess it's nice to meet you."

"So how many people are there in your group?" Link asked Krix as his hair suddenly changed from grey to green. Krix looked at his hair for a moment before answering the question at hand.

"Well in total, there are actually just 8 of us. I'm Krix, the so called leader who does announcements and animal taming, Eli is our ventriloquist, the lovely lady, Aki is a dancer who mostly does ballet. She also happens to be an expert at sword fights. The there's Terra and Sol, the equilibristic twins. Then we have Ulmi, our mime. He really can't talk, but he does have telepathy. He usually doesn't even participate in our group chats; he just sits and listens. Then we have our object manipulator, Rin. Last but not least is our gymnast, Neli." Krix said as he led the group into one of the caravans.

"I'm the youngest in the group! The twins happen to be two years older. The next would be Neli, Ulmi, Rin, Aki, and the oldest is Krix!" Eli said as he clung to Lavi's blind side which made the young redhead very uncomfortable.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of hours! Take this time to go and meet everyone!"

 

**~**********~**

 

Lavi was dragged away by the enthusiastic brunette to meet the twins. Lavi wondered slightly if this was what Yuu felt when he had bothered him. They eventually reached a caravan that was about the same size as the first one. Two kids were hanging out on one of the many hanging strings near the roof. They both jumped down to greet the two.

"Hello! I'm Terra!" The female twin of the two said. She had short blonde hair that was tied into pigtails. She wore a frilly, light blue outfit with white leggings and black shorts.

"And I'm Sol!" The male twin said. He was wearing a strikingly similar outfit to his female sibling, but his hair was left undone and messy.

"This is Lavi! He's one of the mages that come from Fairy Tail to help us get through Dreadful Valley!" Eli announced as he smiled proudly at his new friend. The twins' eyes widened as they both looked at the smaller boy in awe.

"What type of magic can you use?" Terra asked.

"Well... Size manipulation of anything I can carry and some handy element spells?" Lavi said unsure of what to call his magic.

"That's so cool! All I can really do is make myself weigh less or more... Terra here can lift items with her mind, but currently she can only lift up small objects." Sol said as Terra nodded. That's when someone shuffled in the background. A male with light purple hair stood up and looked at the group of children with slight interest.

"Oh, Ulmi! You're awake! This is Lavi! He's part of the group that will be protecting us!" Eli said as he pushed the redhead over to the man. Lavi looked up at the man with a curious eye as Ulmi returned the same curiosity with his bright pink eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Ulmi!" Lavi said with a smile. Ulmi stared at him for another minute before patting his head.

"Hm? Ulmi, do you like Lavi already?" Terra asked slightly surprised. Ulmi glanced at her before returning his attention to the boy with a single emerald eye. Lavi flustered as Ulmi ruffled his hair.

"This is so rare!!!" Sol said.

"Ulmi never likes anyone he first meets! You must be pretty special Lavi!" Eli said explaining to Lavi why the twins were so surprised. Lavi nodded as Ulmi retracted his hand and tilt his head.

"The rest of Lavi's group is going around meeting the others! They already met Aki and Krix." Eli said as if reading the silent man's thoughts. Ulmi nodded as he looked at Lavi again. Lavi squeaked as he was picked up by the purple haired man.

"H-hey!" Lavi exclaimed in confusion as the man continued to hold him. He adjusted his hold on the small boy so that the boy was basically sitting on his arm and leaning on his shoulder. Lavi was so confused that he was rendered speechless.

"Ulmi must really like Lavi! I've never seen him do this with anyone!" Terra said excitedly.

"We should go tell the others!!!" Sol said as he and his sister rushed out of the caravan. Eli was staring at the two in a joyous shock. Eli followed as Ulmi started to walk out of the caravan; probably to find the others. As Lavi's confusion faded, he realized just how comfortable he felt with the man. He faced Ulmi with a confused and curious expression.

"Why are you doing this?" Lavi asked knowing he probably won't get an answer. Ulmi glanced at the boy briefly before returning his gaze to the caravan in front of them. He pushed the curtain open and stepped inside where all eyes turned towards them. Allen had a scared expression on, but Lavi can feel the smugness radiating off the white haired boy.

"See! We told you we weren't imagining it!" Terra and Sol exclaimed at the same time. Krix stared at Ulmi in shock followed by the gasp of a dark green haired girl with blue eyes.

"Is the end of the occurring?!" The girl asked as Aki elbowed her.

"Be nice Rin." Another girl with pale blue hair and eyes said.

"Well, It seems that you aren't having trouble making friends here, Lavi." Road said with slight pride in the young redhead.

"I don't think friends is the right word-"

"Yep! It's like he fits right in with the family!" Eli said as he skipped over to the green haired girl.

"So you're the Lavi who miraculously gained Ulmi's trust as soon as you met. I'm Rin. The light haired one sitting there is Neli." The green haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Neli, Rin." Lavi said with a toothy grin. Link looked at Ulmi with curiosity before turning to Krix.

"When do you plan on heading out?" The now pink haired boy asked as Krix looks at his hair again.

"Um... Oh! We'll be heading out in about another hour. We were going to go say goodbye to the residents of the village before heading on our way." Krix said as Eli perked up.

"Lavi! We should go into the village and say goodbye!" Eli said as he went up to the silent man holding Lavi.

"Alright." Lavi said looking at Ulmi expecting to be put down. Instead, the man looked down at Eli and nodded. Eli grinned as he tugged Ulmi's shirt.

"Looks like Ulmi will be going with us! Terra, Sol, do you want to tag along?" Eli looked to the twins as they nodded excitedly. With that the five of them left the caravan leaving the others behind in an amused silence.

"I still wonder why Ulmi is acting weird..." Neli said looking back to the others.

"Who knows. All that matters is that he's comfortable with our company for the next several days." Aki said leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Back to our previous conversation, you said that you were currently under the effects of some potions?" Krix asked as he looked to Lenalee, Allen, Link, and Road. Link scowled as he pointed at his hair.

"A certain guild member was dumb enough to buy several potions. The potion that I was affected by was called Polychromic Frizzies." Link said.

"Oh! That's why your hair color changes every so often!" Krix said snapping his fingers. Link rolled his eyes.

"I was hit by a gender bender potion." Lenalee said as Rin looked at the girl who was currently a boy.

"You're actually a girl?! Damn! You're pretty hot for a guy!" Rin said as she was hit on the head with a rather large paper fan by Aki.

"Quiet down." The stoic girl said.

"I was hit with a aging potion that turned me older in both mind and body. Lavi was also hit by an aging potion, but he was reverted to a younger age instead." Road said as she sipped on some tea.

"Not that it changed much..." Link muttered under his breath, but the others heard him loud and clear.

"Let me guess. Allen was hit by a potion that messes with your emotions?" Neli asked looking at the person she addressed. The white haired boy currently had a scowl on his face, but he nodded.

"Alright then. I'm glad we got some mages who will prove to be interesting, at least." Krix said as he stretched his arms above is head. Interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day/night!


	16. On the Road to Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way along the path only for an obstacle to pop out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Sooo... I might have forgotten that I was supposed to update this last week. Oh well.
> 
> Guess what! My birthday is tomorrow! The 24th of February! Yeah.

"I'm bored," Lavi said bluntly as he sat next to Terra and Sol. They just left Juno village and were on the road for Dreadful Vally. Lavi expected that the road to such an infamous place would be deserted, but he didn't think it would be awfully peaceful simultaneously. Terra and Sol looked at the one-eyed redhead in amusement.

"To think the road to such a dangerous place is so peaceful..."

"We should be thankful that it's not bombarded with monsters or bandits at least." Terra piped up as she looked out the window. A flat, green landscape passes by as their caravans snake along the pathway.

"Yeah... But it's still boring. Are there any games here? Something for you to pass time with?" Lavi asked standing up and looking at the small compact space.

"Well... We usually just play around with our tricks; come up with new ones if we're lucky." Sol said kicking his legs while he reads a magazine.

"Ohhh! You should show me some tricks! What did you do again? Equilibristics?" 

"Yep! We work with balancing ourselves on different items or objects and equilibrium stunts such as juggling and walking on a tightrope!" Terra said as she bounced over to where Lavi was.

"We don't exactly have much room in here to show you, sadly," Sol said as Lavi's excitement deflated. As soon as it had gone, it came back with a jump.

"Road can help with that!" The redhead said as he skipped over to the door connecting the separate caravans together, Sol and Terra following.

"Oh, Lavi. What's wrong?" Road said as she turned away from her conversation with Lenalee, Neli, and Rin.

"Hey! Can you send us to your dream realm for a while?" Lavi asked making Road raise her eyebrows.

"Sure, but can I  ask what for?"

"We're bored. And I want to see them do some tricks!"

"Alright then. Go lay down on a bed or something."

They backtracked into the twin's and Ulmi's caravan where they climbed onto the bed (the couch in Lavi's case) and looked at Road expectantly. Road closed her eyes and focused on the three children. Once she was sure the three were securely in her dream realm, she opened her eyes again and rejoined Lenalee and others.

"What did Lavi want?" Lenalee asked in a gruff voice as Road sat back in her previous spot.

"He was bored and wanted to go to my dream realm so that the twins could show him some tricks." Road answered.

"Well, at least they'll be occupied for the time being. Usually, the twins would be running about and causing a mess." Rin said with a sigh of relief.

"Or pulling pranks," Neli added making Rin cringe.

"We don't want them to ever get bored enough to pull pranks..."

"When are you going to let them come back?" Lenalee asked.

"Hm... Well, I'll probably check on them later. I'll also call them out for lunch." Road said with a shrug. They all nodded and went back to their conversation from earlier.

Meanwhile, with Lavi and the twins, the twins have been showing Lavi all of their current tricks. Ranging from balancing on a very thin pole to performing stunts on swinging ropes. Lavi watched in fascination as the two did their work and applauded as they finished each and every act.

"So, what do you think?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Amazing! You two are so coordinated with each other! It's kind of like you're synced together!" Lavi exclaimed bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Hehe! We get that a lot. Might have something to do with us being twins and all." Terra said.

"Yeah. There are so many things we could do that would make people think we're actually the same person. Our magic is basically the only thing we lack." Sol added in.

"The thing we both lack would be our creativeness with our stunts. Most of them are all basic; nothing much special."

"Hm... Perhaps I could be of some help!" Lavi said as he sat down in a chair that appeared out of nowhere. The twins took a seat on a couch that appeared out of thin air interested in what Lavi had to tell them.

"Ok, so Terra has the ability to lift small items with her mind while Sol has the ability to make himself weigh less or nothing, am I right?" The twins nodded. 

"Well then, how about we have Terra lift Sol up onto a tightrope, but make it look like he jumped. And on the tightrope, Sol can do all sorts of gymnastic stunts with your help, Terra. While Sol is capturing the attention of the audience, you can prepare the big ending with as many floating plates, balloons, anything that practically weighs nothing. Sol will pretend to fall-make the audience tense!- and beneath him will be all sorts of platforms that he can land on and finally, you will catch him in the end and hold him up on one finger!" Lavi looked at them in excitement. The twins glanced at each other before turning back to the younger boy.

"I suppose we can try it out! It'll help me practice lifting multiple items in the air!" Terra said with determination.

"And it'll help me hold out my magic longer!" Sol said as they stood up. Lavi jumped up in joy as the twins set up their act.

Outside in the real world, Ulmi has woken up from his nap to silence. He looked at the caravan in confusion. The twins were never this quiet and with Lavi there, he would've thought that they would be even more talkative. The first of the three children he spotted was Lavi. The redhead was lying on his side on the couch breathing evenly. He looked to the twins' bed and, as he expected, they were also both asleep. He sat up and went over to Lavi, picked him up, and placed him on his bed. After doing so, he headed over to the door to Rin's, Neli's, and Aki's caravan with a yawn.

"Ulmi! You're awake!" Rin said from her position on the floor. Ulmi nodded as he took in what was going on. Rin was on the ground with Road, a magazine opened in front of them, while Neli and Lenalee were sitting at the table eating snacks and drinking tea. He nodded at the four respectfully before heading to the next caravan where Eli, Aki, Allen, Link, and Krix where hanging out in. 

"Hey, Ulmi. Nice of you to join us." Krix said from his seat at the window where Eli sat. Ulmi looked at Eli and glanced backward. The young boy tilted his head in curiosity.

"The others are playing around in Road's dream realm?" Eli asked as Ulmi nodded in confirmation.

"Hm... I'll go join them then!" Eli said as he hopped off from his place on the window sill and skipped back to the twins' caravan.

"Woah!!!! This is so cool!" Eli said as Road left him in her dream realm.

"Hey! You joined just on time!" Lavi said from his seat. Another chair appeared next to the redhaired child as he waved the newcomer over.

"What am I on time for?" Eli questioned excitedly flopping into his seat.

"Terra and Sol were about to practice a new act we came up with! Oh, they're about to start!"

Terra and Sol come out running and acting like they were actually in front of a crowd. Terra clapped as Sol crouched for a jump. A translucent light, barely visible, surrounded her brother as he leaped into the air.

He landed on the tightrope and started to do some acrobatics. Lavi glanced over at Eli and grinned as he saw that his eyes were captivated by Sol's stunts. Just as he expected. Terra stuck her tongue out as she focused on lifting other small objects in the air just above her head, mentally making a path for her brother when he falls down.

"Oh no! Be careful Sol!" Eli exclaimed as Sol pretended to lose his balance on the tightrope. He slips and begins to slowly make his way down; jumping on each object with both hands and feet until he reached Terra. Terra pointed a finger up and Sol landed on it with his own finger before they looked at their audience of two with huge smiles.

"Ta-da!" The twins said as Sol hopped down to the ground. They both bowed down and looked at the two anxiously for their response.

"That was amazing!!! Especially the part where Sol fell down only to be caught by Terra! You have to perform it at our next stop!"

"Hehe! Thanks, Eli, but all the credit goes to Lavi! He's the one who came up with the entire act!" Terra chirped as she looked at Lavi who had a soft grin on his face. The grin was replaced with a shocked expression as he rendered exactly what the girl had said.

"Eh? No way! All I did was tell you guys what I thought would be good. You were the ones who made it all happen." Lavi said scratching his head.

"Hey! It's time for lunch!" Road said appearing behind the children.

"Okay!"

 

**~**********~**

 

They were on the move again after having lunch. Lavi, Eli, and the twins were playing a board game in one of the caravans while the others were talking in the next caravan.

"So according to this map, there is a small, calm village just ahead. We can stop there for the night and gather some supplies." Krix said as he pointed at the map.

"We can also ask the villagers about the valley; see if they can give us any other information." Link said as the rest of his team nodded their heads.

"If anything, we can pay them by putting on a show. I heard that the twins have a new act they'd like to test out." Aki said sipping on her cup of tea.

"Oh really?" Krix inquired as he glanced at the door Ulmi stood at. The silent man nodded before he entered the other caravan.

"Ulmi! You wanna play with us?" Eli asked looking up from the game. The purple haired man shook his head before sitting next to Lavi and Sol.

"Alright!" Lavi cheered as he rolled a six. He moved his piece before picking up a card.

"Everyone has to hug the player who picks up this card for ten seconds..." He read as he was tackled by the other three children.

"Okay! Okay! It's been more than enough time, guys!" Lavi giggled as he pushed them off of him.

They were about to continue when a loud explosion went off outside. The children immediately huddled together with terrified expressions, Lavi and Ulmi standing in front of them in protection. When Road came running into the caravan, they relaxed a bit.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked Lavi who nodded in confirmation.

"What happened?" Eli asked the older girl.

"Bandits. They have a dark mage with them. I need you all to stay here and not make any noises. Lavi, protect them." Road said as she left, leaving a protective box encased around the group. Lavi sighed tensely as he turning to the other children. Ulmi patted his back making him look up to the bright pink eyes.

"I know. I just wish I could help." Lavi said as he looked at the locked door.

Just outside of the caravans, the older magicians were fighting off the bandits. They could have finished them off by now if it wasn't for the chuckling mess of a dark mage. Allen looked at the mage with a giant grin full of irritation.

"Why did he have to come mess things up?" He asked mostly to himself but was loud enough that Krix heard him.

"You know of him?" The redhead asked as he slashed at a bandit.

"More like we knew an acquaintance of his. Lavi had a closer and worse interaction with him. He was there at our previous mission. Tried to brainwash and abduct Lavi more than once." Lenalee said as he kicked a gust of wind at some flying arrows.

"AHAHAHAHA! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BRAT HAD A HARD TIME WITH THAT TASK!" The dark mage wearing a grey cloak laughed out.

"He won't shut up anytime sooner, is he?" Link said glaring at the man as he tied up some of the bandits.

"Not that I see..." Neli said as she dodged attacks left and right. She poked at nerves as she slipped through the bandits causing each one to drop their weapons dues to paralysis.

"Ugh! We were so close to the village!" Rin said as she attacked the bandits with her yo-yos. Aki sliced through her enemies with elegance and knocking them out with the hilt of her swords.

"Ha... Ha...  Okay. I'm good now. Let's see... One... Four... where's our fifth little fairy?" The dark mage asked as he stood up. He looked around to see that one of the caravans was farther than the rest.

"You. Take a small group and search that caravan. Remember to not kill anyone." He commanded one of the bandits behind him. They nodded before disappearing. Road, the nearest to the dark mage, cursed before running back to the caravan only to be intersected by more bandits. Allen gritted his teeth as he tried to help her, but he was attacked by another group of bandits.

"Damn. You guys are pretty strong to be able to still be fighting. Guess Kiel was right about you guys being more like pests. Oh lookie. The fifth fairy has joined!" The grey-cloaked mage said looking at the caravan. The group of bandits had been push out by a large fire snake. Inside the caravan, Lavi stood in front of the protective box. A small metal hammer that Link got for him before leaving for the mission.

"Lavi... Hurry and get back in the box!" Terra called out to him. Lavi glanced outside and saw Link already rushing over. He nodded at the purple haired crow before heading back into the box.

"Aw! Come on now. It's no fun if you just continue hiding!" The dark mage called out as he snapped his fingers. A large bubble formed around the twins lifting them up and out of the caravan. Another bubble containing Eli and Ulmi joining seconds later. Lavi sneered as he ran out after them, Link joining him after he tied up the bandits.

"Give them back, you coward!" Lavi yelled at the dark mage.

"Coward? No, I think you have the wrong term there. I like to think of myself as a strategist than a coward."

"Just give them back!"

Lavi slammed his tiny hammer to the ground and multiple fire snakes went flying at the dark mage.

"Ohh! Now that's interesting." He snapped again and Lavi jumped back before the bubble can form around him. He sent more fire snakes before he snuck in a combo stamp. The snake made of fire and iron flew directly through the bubbles of the dark mage and struct his left shoulder.

"Oh? I'm hit."

The bubbles holding the twins, Eli, and Ulmi popped causing them to fall to the ground. Terra used her magic to make sure she and her brother made to the ground safely as Ulmi grabbed Eli and landed on the ground gracefully. Lavi smirked at the dark mage. Everyone stood still for a moment before all the bandits returned to the dark mage's side.

"Hm... Alright. This isn't the last we'll see each other." The man said before they disappeared in a flurry of bubbles. Aki sheathed her swords as she made her way to the group.

"What is their plan?" She asked no one in particular.

"Not sure. Maybe world domination." Allen said with a bored look on his face. He glanced over at the children, Lavi, and Ulmi.

"Is everyone alright?" Road asked everyone. Everyone nodded in affirmation before they looked to Lavi who yawned.

"I'm just a bit tired...?" He mumbled before falling forward. Ulmi caught him and picked him up.

"He must have used too much magic. Let him sleep for now." Krix said as Ulmi headed for the caravans.

Just off in the distance, three cloaked figures watched the group return to the caravans. The figure in a grey cloak was being healed by the one wearing a yellow raincoat. The last figure, wearing a white cloak, was complaining to the other two.

"I told you they were annoying. It does seem like they are being affected by some potions though." The white-cloaked mage said.

"We just need to take advantage of their predicament then." The figure in the yellow raincoat said.

"Whatever. They're yours to deal with for now."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." The grey-cloaked on said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a nice day/night!  
> :D


	17. Dreadful Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enters the valley, but of course, something dreadful happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Another chapter! Yay!

When Lavi woke up, he found himself alone in the caravan feeling rather refreshed. He looked down at his body and found he was still a child but upon closer inspection, he could see that his body has grown in age a bit. From what he could only guess, he was at the age of 8 now.

"It seems that I grew up two years..." Lavi said as he stood up from the bed. He felt the caravan shake from below his feet, so that meant they were back on the road and moving. Make his way to the door connecting to the other caravan, he noticed that several items were still burnt and destroyed. Wincing, he opened the door and found himself standing in front of another empty caravan. Frowning, he closed his eye and focused on his surroundings. His ears recognized voices outside of the caravan and in the caravan after this. He opened his eye and shuffled his way over to the door and opened it.

"Lavi! You're awake!" Eli exclaimed as he hugged the redhead. He didn't seem to notice that his friend was older now. Terra and Sol glanced at each other before turning to Lavi with grateful and relieving smiles.

"We were getting worried. You were asleep for over 3 hours. We're almost to the village by the way." Sol said from his spot on the couch. Ulmi sat up and nodded at Lavi as if saying 'Nice to see you're awake'. Wait...

"3 hours?!" Lavi yelled out looking at the twins incredulously.

"Yep!"

"By the way... It might just be my eyes, but have you grown up Lavi?" Sol asked squinting his eyes. Lavi nodded and looked at them with a confused expression.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Eli voiced for everyone.

"I was hit by a potion before going on this mission. I was reverted back to a child. I suppose the closer the end date of the potion effects near, the weaker the magic gets. I guess that's why I'm getting older."

"So how old are you?" The twins asked warily. Lavi glanced at everyone in the room and sighed. He can't say he's actually a teen of 18 years who was reverted to a 17-year-old and hit by a potion and was reverted back to 6 years of age.

"I'm actually 17." He said. Might as well go with the age the GOD wanted him to be.

"16? Well, you're still 2 years younger than Ulmi here!" Eli said a smile still on his face. Ulmi nodded and ruffled the redhead's hair. Lavi pouted but let the purple haired teen do what he wanted.

"That reminds me... How old is everyone in the caravan group?" Lavi asked as everyone sat down in a circle.

"Well, starting from the youngest to the oldest, I am 7! Then Terra and Sol are 9, Neli is 15, Ulmi is 19, Rin and Aki are both 20, and finally, Krix is 22."

"Krix is an old man!" The twins giggled out loud together.

"Hey now... I feel personally attacked right now." Krix said as he entered the caravan. He looked down at Lavi and smiled.

"Good to see you're awake. We're in the village now if you want to roam around for a while. Aki, Lenalee, Link, and Neli are getting dinner ready, so be back soon if you're going to explore." The older redhead said before ducking out of the room again. The occupants of the caravan got up and headed outside. It was a small and peaceful village. The main buildings for travelers were the inn, market, and magic shops. Instead of roaming the village, the other children took Lavi to where the animals were kept. Ulmi followed behind the children with a small smile on his face.

"We have so many cute animals! The bunnies and rabbits are my favorites!" Terra said.

"I say Leroy is the best!" Sol said with pride.

"You say that because he's our star!"

"I personally think Pan is the best!" Eli said joining in the conversation.

"Pan is our mascot. He's a goat." Lavi heard a voice in his head and looked at Ulmi and nodded.

"Ah, Rin!" Terra called out to the girl. Allen and Road were with her.

"Oh, Terra! What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked as she shuffled the bag on her shoulders to a more comfortable position.

"We were going to show Lavi the animals! Are you feeding them right now?"

"Yep! You can come along if you'd like."

They all entered the large caravan filled with animal cries and whines. Rin sighed as she made her way to a nearby microphone.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for dinner! I hope you're all hungry!" Every animal burst into a cheer as they chattered amongst themselves. Lavi gawked at all the animals in the surprisingly large caravan. He was pretty sure it was way smaller from the outside. He didn't even notice that he was being dragged along by Eli and the twins to see specific animals. 

"This is our mascot! Pan!" Eli said as he pointed at a... Goat... Person?

"Hello, Eli. Is this a friend of yours?" The goat person asked as she chewed on a blade of grass. Lavi stared at the person and nodded as she glanced at him.

"Hmm... You seem like a good kid. I hope you treat Eli and the others with care." She said before lying back down on her hay bed.

"Hehe! She was the one who brought all the animals here. Krix just tames them so that they get used to people." Eli said as the twins started to drag them to another area.

"Leroy!" Sol called out to a sleeping lion. The lion opened its eyes and yawned as it sat up to greet the newcomers.

"This is Lavi! He's with a group that's helping us pass through the terrible place!" The lion looked at Lavi with tired eyes before nodding and nuzzling against the redhead's side.

"He likes you!" Sol and Eli said giddily as Terra tugged at Lavi's sleeve.

"Let's go see the rabbits!"

 

**~**********~**

 

"Make sure you get a good night's sleep. Don't stay up too late, alright?" Aki said as she shut the lights off and closing the door. The twins yawned as they snuggled with each other. Ulmi was already in his bed snoring away. Eli was already back in his caravan that he shared with Krix. Lavi lay in his spot wide awake. He looked out the window he was next to and looked at the moon.

'If my instincts are right, Dreadful Valley is only dreadful because of the dark mages hanging around this area. The question is how many dark mages and what their magic is...' Lavi thought as he yawned as let sleep claim him.

When he woke up the next morning, the caravans were on the move again. He stretched as he made his way to where everyone else was. Lenalee was helping make breakfast with Aki as Allen was eating some of the packed food in his bag with a scowl. Road pats him on the head as she walked into the caravan for her portion of the food all the while fawning over how cute Allen was.

"Morning shortie," Rin said as she settled into a chair at the counter. Neli giggled as she took the spot next to the older girl.

"Where's Howie?" Lavi asked no one in particular.

"He's with Krix discussing what we are going to do once we reach the entrance of the valley," Lenalee answered. Lavi didn't need to even look at the girl in a male body to tell that she was slowly reverting back to a girl. Lavi hummed as he took a bite of his omelet. The twins came in hand in hand yawning as Ulmi followed behind them. Eli popped in through the window and plopped down next to Lavi. The children formed their little circle and started to talk about their own plans for the day. Soon after, Link and Krin walked into the caravan completing the group.

"We'll reach the valley in approximately half an hour or so. Once we get there, Allen and Lenalee will be in charge of the front lines, Road and I will be at the back, and Lavi will be in the middle with the help of some of you guys. Lavi will be with the other children and Ulmi since they don't have much power to actually fight. Krix already said that he'll be in the front with Allen and Lenalee. We need to place the rest of you in a position as well." Link said as he pulled out his notebook.

"I wouldn't mind taking the back with you," Rin said as Neli nodded.

"I shall take the rear as well."

"Alright. How about you Aki?" Link asked.

"I'll help protect the middle." She said apathetically as usual.

"Alright. So it'll be Neli, Rin, Road, and I in the back. Lavi, Aki, Ulmi, and the other children in the middle, and Allen, Lenalee, and Krix in the front. Sound right?" Everyone nodded as they got into positions. Like the night before, Road encased the children and Ulmi in a protective barrier as Lavi stood next to it. Aki was on top of the caravan so that she can spot any danger before it can hit them. Krix told the horses in the front to go at a steady pace and before anyone knew it, they were at the entrance of the valley.

"Ready when you are boss." Krix heard Rin say telepathically. Ulmi had opened his telepathy to everyone in the group so that they can reach each other faster and better.

"Alright. Let's head in."

The caravans started forward at a steady pace as everyone put their guards up. The first few moments went by quietly and tensely. Lavi's nose twitched as he focused on the noises of his surroundings.

"It's too quiet." He said telepathically and out loud.

"It might be a trap. Go with caution." Aki responded.

Everyone nodded as they continued moving forward. Allen surveyed the path ahead through his mask and glanced at Lenalee who shrugged. Lavi's eye opened as he heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

"Bushes and foliage on the right. About three pairs of footsteps." He warned everyone as he looked out the window. As he expected, three bandits jumped out of the trees and ran towards the caravans. Lavi heard another rustling and turned to the other window.

"River and streams on the left. About five this time." He warned everyone again as a group of five jumped out of the river and trees.

"Right side clear," Aki reported as Lavi heard her landing softly on the roof.

"Left side clear!" Road cheered as she watched Link tie the last of the five up. Once he was done, she threw the bandit into her dream realm to play with her 'dolls'.

"Anymore Lavi?" Allen asked with a sob. After a second of focusing, Lavi furrowed his eyebrows.

"A big group? Or maybe a big monster? I'm not sure. It's just ahead. Then there are two more groups coming from both sides. Careful guys, I think they might ambush-" He was interrupted as the entire caravan shook. Lavi stumbled and fell on his knees as the shaking continued.

"Lavi! Is everything okay?!" He heard Lenalee call out to him. Once he was able to stand up again against the wall, he replied.

"They're attacking from underground!" He said as chaos broke loose.

 

"Damnit! Hang on Lavi!" Allen said as he parried against another bandit. A white ribbon wrapped around the bandit and flung him away. Allen turned to where the middle section of the caravans was only to see a giant stone and wood wall blocking the view. The wall itself had cut off the entire back of the caravan train.

"Krix!" Allen shouted as he knocked two more bandits out and rushed to the redhead's side.

"It's an elemental magic user..." Krix mumbled as Lenalee kicked the rest of the bandits to the side. The animals returned to their caravan as soon as all the bandits were knocked out, Pan and Leroy in charge.

"All the bandits are dealt with here... I hope the others are alright," Lenalee said as he looked at the stone and wood wall.

"You can go ahead and fly over, Lenalee. We can try and knock it down... Or blow a hole through it." Allen suggested as he walked up to the wall and gave it a few knocks.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Lenalee sweatdropped as he jumped his way over the wall.

 

"It might be me, but are the bandits like... Super weak?" Road asked as Link threw in the rest of the bandits in her dream realm.

"..." Link frowned as he looked at the ice wall preventing them from joining the middle and front. Rin and Neli were checking the ice out and stepped back as spikes shot out at them.

"Seems like we need to burn our way in... Or fly over it." Rin said looking at Road sitting on a floating candle.

"If I tried, I'll probably get impaled. I'll be fine seeing as I can regenerate. You guys would be turned into kabob sticks." Road said she hovered in front of them.

"You can go ahead of us. We'll join you soon." Link said as he pulled out his ink pen.

"Yes, sir!" Road teased the current grey haired man before flying over the wall. She was impaled by several ice spikes, but she just broke the tips off and continued on her merry way.

 

Lenalee and Road weren't expecting to see a burning caravan on the other side of the walls. Nor did they expect a bleeding and unconscious Aki inside of a bubble. Both mages landed on the ground and searched around for the children, Lavi, and Ulmi. Just as they were going to search the burning caravan, two snakes of fire shot out. One disappeared in one of the many holes in the ground while the other remained in the air.

"Lenalee! Road!" They heard Lavi call to them from on top of the fire snake. The two were relieved to find that he was with the other children and Ulmi. Road tried to pop the bubble holding Aki, but all her efforts were in vain. Instead, she took a closer look at the swordswoman's injuries, and she could tell that none of them were major.

"What happened here?" Road asked as she watched Lavi's fire snake weave through the burrows in the ground. Sometimes she spotted a few bubbles float out only to be popped by the snake.

"The dark mage from before is under there somewhere. He tried to drag us down in the caravan, but he destroyed it in the process. I summoned my snakes to get us out and to attack anyone down in the tunnels. Aki was pulled down as well, but once she was knocked out, the dark mage put her in the bubble and just left her floating." Lavi summarized.

"Were there any bandits?" Lenalee asked.

"All the bandits are underground as well!" The twins replied as they pointed to the many, many holes.'

"Is that so... Then..." Road raised her hand and multiple candles appeared. With the release of her hand, the candles flew over each of the holes and plunged in with no hesitation. Road smiled with satisfaction as multiple screams of agony echoed out of some of the holes. Lavi and Lenalee took a step away from the girl in fear.

"Whoa! That's so awesome!" Eli exclaimed as the twins nodded in agreement. Ulmi stood behind them in silence. 

"Oh! I caught some fish!" Road said as she flicked her wrist. Some candles came out of the holes carrying bandits and mages.

"Wouldn't they be moles?" Lavi asked looking down at their catches. He frowned when he noticed that the dark mage was missing. He closed his eye and focused on his surroundings. He gasped as he turned around and tackled Ulmi down just in time as something bright past overhead.

"Awe. Little fairy is way too good at this game of hiding n' seek. We should play the next game! Let's play tag!" The grey-cloaked mage said as he appeared on top of the group. Lenalee spun around and kicked where he was only to kick bubbles.

"Don't get in our way." Lenalee heard before he felt something kick her in the stomach. He was sent flying to the stone wall and the force behind the kick sent those around Lenalee backward.

"Lena!" Road called out to the girl as she attacked the dark mage with candles. 

Lavi summoned another fire snake and jumped on it. He sent the other snake to the ground in a safe corner where the other children and Ulmi won't get hurt. After making sure they were secure, he turned back to the dark mage who was jumping all over the place dodging Road's candles. Lavi picked up a pebble and increased the side of it so it was as big as a carriage. He threw it at the dark mage with the full intent of hitting him.

"Woah. I only want to play with this little fairy, so get out of my way, girly." He said as he jumped out of the rock's path. The rock returned to its original size before hitting Road in the forehead.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" Road yelled at Lavi.

"I can't help it. He keeps jumping everywhere." Lavi complained as he threw another rock.

"Oi. How long are you going to take? It's a simple job: separate the group, take the children, and leave. Geez. Leave it to you and you play around. Leave it to Kiel and he'll just take revenge. What's with you guys?"

It was as if time had stopped. No, literally. Lavi paused his movement seeing as everyone else had been frozen as well. He watched as a mage in a yellow raincoat appeared out of thin air.

"Awe. I wanted to have some fun is all!" The dark mage in a grey cloak said. Lavi swore he saw red eyes under the cloak, but it might have been the trick of the light. He felt his leg twitch and swallowed as he started getting numb from standing still.

"Just get them already."

"Yes, boss!" The grey-cloaked mage said as he snapped. A bubble formed around Lavi and it took all his strength to keep still in the same position. A giant bubble formed around the children and Ulmi as well.

"Let's get going. Kiel will probably hit you when we get back." The mage in a yellow raincoat said.

"Darn. Oh well. I'll just run away before he can even hit me!"

With that, time resumed and the children, Lavi, and Ulmi were gone. The bandits and mages looked around in confusion as Road and Lenalee looked around.

"Damn. Lavi keeps on getting kidnapped. It's like he attracts kidnappers to himself. Or something?" Road said as she let go of the captured mages on her candles. Lenalee sighed as the mages who put up the walls had canceled out their magic and got rid of the walls. Allen, Link, Krix, Rin, and Neli came rushing in as soon as the walls were destroyed.

"What happened here?! Where did the children and Ulmi go?" Rin asked Road and Lenalee.

"Don't tell me he got kidnapped again. Please." Allen said with no emotion on his face.

"Yep," Lenalee answered. Link sighed as he turned to those who didn't know what was going on.

"We have to save Lavi... Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a nice day/night!


	18. Innocence Activate: Lenalee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until someone makes Lenalee mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter for ya. And I know it's super late. I'm just really bad at updating on time lol.

Lavi swore he was going to slap the one responsible for the many kidnappings involving him. Oh, wait. The one responsible is literally called a GOD. Whatever the acronym stands for. He was currently glaring at the timeworn wall of his small cell ignoring the dark mage in the grey cloak trying to get his attention. Ulmi was sitting against the wall as quiet as ever. He and Lavi were separated from the other children when they arrived at... Wherever they are currently.

"C'mon little fairy! Stop sulking in the corner and play with me!" The dark mage whined from the other side of the bars. Lavi continued to ignore him as he started to devise a plan in his mind with Ulmi.

'We have to try and find the others first. Are they still in range?' Lavi asked Ulmi.

'No. I cannot connect or sense any of them from this point.' Ulmi replied.

'So either they are too far away or something is blocking you from connecting to them.'

'Correct. The best option for right now is to get out of this cell and try to find them.'

'Now the question is, how will we get out?'

"Little fairy!!! Pay attention to me!!! Or else..." A shiver ran down Lavi's back at the dark tone. Slowly, he turned around to face the grey-cloaked who had a smug grin on his face.

"Good boy! Now come over here! We're going to play a game of tic-tac-toe."

Lavi grimaced as he sat down in front of the bars. He felt like it'll take a while for the others to come, so he supposed he'll comply with the enemy's games for now.

 

**~**********~**

 

"Save him again? You mean this has happened more than once?" Krix asked incredulously. They were currently sitting in a circle discussing what their next moves will be.

"Actually it happened twice before this and one time in a play," Allen said with a tired expression. Lenalee nodded as Link sighed and took out a notepad. Road was busy playing with the bandits that were tied up after the children and Ulmi were taken.

"I'm worried... Aki is still out of commision and Ulmi was taken with the children." Neli said as she pets one of the lions. Rin frowned as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sure the children and Ulmi are safe. Lavi is with them and will make sure they come out alive and in one piece. I hope..." Rin said murmuring the last part. She wasn't exactly sure how a grown man in a child's body will be able to do much saving.

"Yeah. Lavi is pretty strong. I mean he's always making Kanda angry after all." Allen said with no expression. Lenalee nodded as she -he- turned to Link.

"What are you writing down?" She asked as the currently green haired male looked up.

"I'm just writing down possible routes we could take for the rescue. The most promising would be to track them down and storm the place so far..." He said as he tapped the pen against his lips.

"How would we track them down?" Krix asked. The Fairy Tail magicians all pointed towards the same girl.

"I could easily track down their base!" Road said pointing to herself. She skipped over to one of the bandits and held their face in place with her hands, forcing them to look her in the eyes. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem like they were just staring at each other, but Lenalee and Allen have seen and felt her powers first hand. Once she was done, she backed up and smiled at the bandit who looked to be in a trance.

"Now Mister Bandit, will you tell us where the dark mages would have taken our friends?" She asked with the innocence of a child.

"Exit of the valley... Hidden behind trees and foliage... Cave system... Dungeons on the lowest level... Fairy Tail mage in one of the cells on the high floors... The higher you go... The more fortified the security is..."

"Wow. How...?" Neli started to ask but didn't ask as she saw Allen and Lenalee shaking their heads.

"Alright! Let's go find our little bookworm and your friends!" Road cheered as she summoned candles for herself and the ladies (Lenalee included). Allen, Link, and Krix didn't complain as they followed behind the girls. Aki stirred awake as they reached the end of the valley and Neli volunteered to stay behind with her as she healed.

"Now... Oh!" Rin pointed over to the not very well hidden cave. Allen led the way with a ribbon tied to one of Road's candle. They wandered around aimlessly until they reached staircases leading up and down.

"We need to split up. Those who want to save the children go down with Allen and those who will find Lavi go up." Link said as he glanced around at the group. 

"The group saving the children should be bigger, but we don't know if the dark mages are with Lavi or not, so we'll need to split up as equally as possible," Allen said as he looked at everyone with a sad look. In the end, Krix, Allen, and Rin went down while Link, Lenalee, and Road went up. 

 

**~**********~**

 

Allen felt something was off, but his mad expression doesn't say much so he turned to the other two with him.

"Something feels off." He whispered.

"Everything here sounds off too..." Rin said.

"Are you guys not bothered by what we  _see_?" Krix asked as he stared at the sight before them.

"I just assumed that they had weird interests..." Rin replied.

Before the group stood a colorful array of toy soldiers and stuffed animals. Looking closer, there were building blocks and other toys behind the wall of soldiers and stuffed animals. Allen glanced at the other two and stepped forward to the toys. One of the toy soldiers turned to him and aimed his gun. Allen froze as the toy soldier continued to aim at him.

"Allen... You might want to take a step back." Rin warned as she observed the toy gun. "That gun... Let's just say it'll hurt like hell if you get hit by a bullet."

"Ok... I'm going to continue." Allen said taking another step forward only to jump back immediately to avoid the bullet. Krix whistled as he looked at the smoking hole in the ground.

"Ok. Time to use my cloak." A white cloak formed on Allen's shoulder. He wrapped himself completely in the cloak before rushing into the wall of toys. Bullets flew everywhere and stuffed animals went rampage. Rin summoned her knives and blocked stray bullets while Krix tamed some of the stuffed animals.

"Hey, at least we can use this for ideas for new acts. Who knew your animal taming included inanimate animals, too?" Rin joked as she sliced a bullet in half and blocked another.

"True. I'm sure the kids will enjoy this new discovery. Speaking of kids... Hey, Allen? Have you seen anyone aside from these toys?" Krix asked as he sat in a pile of tamed stuffed animals.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. There's a cage behind some of these blocks and coloring materials. Pretty sure that the kids are being held in there." Allen responded as he clawed through several toy soldiers.

"Allen? Is that you?" Eli's resonated from within the cage.

"Eli? Yeah, it's me. Are the others in there with you?"

"Sol and Terra are in here with me, but they took Lavi and Ulmi somewhere else."

"Alright. Just wait a moment and we'll get you guys out."

"We? Does that mean someone else is with you?!" Terra asked with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah. Krix and Rin are also here. Neli and Aki are outside."

"Hi, Rin and Krix!" Eli and Terra called out as Sol remained silent. After several minutes, all the toy soldiers were broken and most of the stuffed animals were tamed. Rin bent the color pencils of the cage and allowed the kids to come out.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright!" Rin exclaimed as she bear-hugged the three. Krix also hugged them with less strength.

"Alright. Let's head up with the others and find Lavi and Ulmi!" Eli declared as he and Allen lead the way upstairs.

 

**~**********~**

 

"No one isn't around. Not suspicious at all." Road said as she skipped along the tunnel. Lenalee shrugged as she -he- looked around at the surroundings. It looked like any other typical cave that's in the world. Three deadly, floating candles led them along the passageway as they made their way up. Lenalee almost bumped into Link's back as he stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" She -he- whispered looking over his shoulders. A door, opened just a creak, was in front of them. Light shone through the small crack and voices could be barely heard.

"Damn. That's the seventh game that you've won. Are you cheating little fairy?" A familiar voice whined.

"Do you really think I could cheat at tic-tac-toe?" The young voice of Lavi sounded bored.

"True... Maybe we should play something where I know for sure you can't cheat! We're playing Pictionary now!"

"That was the third game we played."

"Then how about chess?" 

"You don't have the board. Or the pieces."

"Ugh... Umm... Oh, we could play-"

"Why is Lavi playing games with the enemy?" Link asked softly so that only his two companions could hear.

"My question is why he's playing with the enemy behind bars." Road replies looking through the door.

"He's behind bars? Anyone else in there?" Lenalee asked keeping as silent as possible.

"I think Ulmi is in the corner of the cell. It's just them and the grey-cloaked dark mage." Road said as she turned to them.

"What's our game plan?" Lenalee asked.

"Barge in the room, immobilize the dark mage, and get the two out of the cage." Link said bluntly as if it was obvious.

"Simple enough." Road said as she kicked open the door and sent the candles to pin the dark mage down. Lenalee jumped in after her followed by Link who was holding a rope.

"Oh! How could I have forgotten the most commonly known game!" The dark mage said from behind Link. Road cursed as the dark mage captured all three of them in a bubble. Lavi glared at the mage and frowned at the sight of his team in trouble.

"Let them go," Lavi demanded as he glared daggers at the cloaked mage.

"No can do little fairy! They are going to be necessary for the next game!" The dark mage cooed as he maneuvered the bubbles to three conspicuous wooden structures. Lavi swallowed as he recognized the structures as gallows. He's seen plenty of them in his time as an apprentice bookman after all.

"And may I ask what game we are playing exactly?" Lavi asked even though he knew what the answer was going to be. The dark mage smiled maniacally as he gestured to the gallows.

"We're going to play hangman of course!"

Lenalee gasped as she realized the situation they were in. She -he- kicked the bubble with her boots. Aside from several ripples rippling her bubble, nothing else occurred. A frustrated grunt escaped as the bubble suddenly shifted.

"Hmm... Hangman, you say? Such a classic. Alright. I'll play. It's not like I have a choice." Lavi said as he sat properly in the cell. Ulmi made his way over to where Lavi was with a concerned look on his face.

"Really?! That's great! Three rounds, three guesses, and three possible prizes. The first round will be the magic hair man, then the man with them kicks, and finally the scary lady with the candles!" The dark magician said gleefully as he grabbed the rope Link made. He made a noose and let it hang loosely at Link's neck.

"Let's start! The first line is the easiest, but each time you guess wrong, the noose will get tighter! Alright... I'm thinking of a word that has five letters!" He said as he produced small bubbles that formed five lines and waited for an answer excitedly.

"A." Lavi guessed. The bubbles of the second line rearranged into an A.

"I." The fourth line rearranged into an I.

"Is the word Magic?"

"You're correct! Alright Greeny, you're free to go." The bubble holding Link popped as the dark mage moved the noose to Lenalee's neck.

"The next word is nine letters!"

"A." The seventh line changed into an A.

"E." Two lines, the first and fourth, changed into E's.

"O." The last line.

"...M?" An M formed off to the side as the noose was pulled tighter.

"Incorrect! Two more guesses!"

"N." Two N's formed from the sixth and eighth line.

"Ethernano!" 

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct! You're really good at this game! Alright, time for the final and hardest round!" As Lenalee was released, Lavi looked at Road and tilted his head. She just shrugged and grinned at him. Lavi rolled his eye and smiled slightly.

"I highly doubt you will win this round. The word is nine letters once again."

"A." The first and last line rearranged into A's.

"O." The fourth and sixth lines changed into O's.

"I." The eighth letter.

"Umm... L?" The fifth letter.

"...M?" An M formed to the side and the noose tightened.

"R?" An R joined the M and the noose tightened even more.

"One last guess little fairy!"

"H," Lavi said trying to stop a smile from forming. Road also had to try and hide her smile as the noose tightened to cut off her windpipe. She stared at the dark mage as he laughs maniacally before she closed her eyes.

"HAHAHA! TOO BAD LITTLE FAIRY! yOU'RE DEAR FRIEND WILL SUFFOCATE TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU!" The dark mage taunted as he leaned against the bars of the cell. Ulmi pounced at that moment and held the dark mage in a choke hold.

"You really think you could kill off a Fairy Tail mage that easily?" Road said as she cut the rope around her neck with her candle.

"Damn. You all are crazy, you know? But not as crazy as us!" The dark mage giggles. Road rolls her eyes and stabbed the dark mage with a few candles. Instead of blood gushing out of the body, bubbles spewed out.

"Shut up, Gelum. Stop spouting nonsense." A familiar voice came from the doorway. There stood Kiel in his white cloak and glaring brown and purple eyes. A new purple amulet of some sort hung around his neck.

"Awe, Kiel! It's no fun if you're the one who tells them my name!" Gelum whined at the small boy.

"Does it look like I care?" Kiel scowled.

"He really doesn't care," Lavi said as he stared at the two dark mages in boredom.

"It's you. You're looking smaller than before." Kiel smirked at Lavi's appearance. Lavi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What are you even doing here, Kiel? I thought you guys left it up to me!" Gelum asked curiously.

"You need a babysitter and, unfortunately, I was the only one available," Kiel said as he glanced around the room. Lenalee swallowed as she -he- considered the situation. There are two dark mages currently in the room, Lavi and Ulmi are still behind bars, and they still don't know of the grey-cloaked dark mage's true strength. What are they supposed to do?

What can she -he- do?

"Hey... Are you alright, Lenalee?" Link asked at the exorcist keeping her -his- head down. He watched as her -his- shoulders started to shake before she -he- took a deep breath and stood up with determined eyes.

"I've had enough. I don't want to deal with you two. With any of this! You had the gall to kidnap  _children_  and my friend. You hurt an innocent bystander who is part of the group my team agreed to protect. And now you're just messing around and hung my teammate while playing games?" Lenalee said getting louder with each sentence. Lavi felt a chill run down his spine and tugged Ulmi away from the bars.

"Lenalee-" Road started but was cut off by the girl in a boy's body.

"No. We took on this mission to protect the caravans -which are beyond fixing now by the way- from possible bandits in the valley, but we ended up having to deal with these two stupid  ***BEEP*** -ing  ***BEEP*** s. I just want to finish this mission now and turn these  ***BEEP*** s into the magic police or whatever."

"Wow. You're that one lady, right? Even as a man I guess women can't control their emotions." Kiel said as he yawned. He waved his hands and a group of bandits surrounded the doorway, all with glowing purple eyes. Link and Road backed away from Lenalee who was visibly angry now. Lavi blinked and rubbed his eyes. Lenalee's boots were emitting glowing green strands of light and the wind was picking up in the room.

"..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kiel taunted once again. Lenalee gritted her -his- teeth and glared at him with fire in her -his- eyes.

"Innocence; Activate!" Bright green energy waves surrounded Lenalee in a ball of wind. Lavi watched as the green wind slashed at everything in the room. It cut the wall, the floor, the bars of the cell, and it even cut everyone's clothes. Lavi covered his face with his arms as the wind whipped through the bars of the cage. Ulmi grabbed Lavi and pulled him further away from the green sphere of wind. Lavi noticed at that moment that a familiar shape was being formed from the sphere.

"Road! Lenalee's activation is forming a tornado! Get everyone out of here!" Lavi yelled at the Noah before turning to Ulmi. Ulmi nodded, putting his full trust in the young boy, and turned towards the wall. Lavi grabbed his small hammer hanging around his neck and grew it to the size of his head. He swung it at the wall and easily broke through to the outside. Then he summoned his fire snake and climbed on with Ulmi quickly getting away from the forming tornado.

With Road, she was currently dragging Link back down the hall shoving aside the bandits as they go. She ran straight into Allen's chest as they turned the corner.

"Oh! My dear Allen! I would love to stay in your embrace longer, but we need to get out of here before the entire cave system collapses!" Road said to him as he stared at her with a happy expression that'll probably never be directed towards her willingly.

"Then why are we taking a long way out? Just bust down the wall and jump out!" Link said as Allen nodded and turned his claw into a canon. After busting down the wall, he helped bring Krix and Rin down to ground level before jumping down himself. Road and Link flew down with the aid of her candles.

"Did you find the children?" Link asked Krix as soon as they reached the ground.

"Yeah. We dropped them off with Aki and Neli before heading up. Did you find Ulmi and Lavi?" Rin answered.

"Yeah, but before we can get them out of their cell, Lenalee kind of went on a rampage?" Road responded not quite sure of herself.

"Wait... So Lenalee is up there by herself right now?" Allen asked still with a smile.

"Yep. She's the cause of-"

"Of that." Link interrupted Road and pointed at the top of the mountain. A giant, green tornado was currently tearing the mountain apart as they spoke. Occasional green waves of energy would wisp out and cut the surroundings.

"Hey! What's going on?" Eli asked as the group reached them.

"This is the result of Lenalee's wrath," Allen said simply as the children shuddered in horror.

"Remind me not to make her mad..." Link mumbled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay, Aki? You were hurt pretty badly..." Rin asked as she went up to the bandaged swordswoman. She scoffed and shrugged the question off.

"Hey!!! Are you guys alright?!" They heard Lavi scream from above. The group watched as a fire snake floated down to the ground with two figures on the head. Lavi and Ulmi hopped off and the fire snake dissipated into the wind.

"What do we do now?" Terra asked as they continued watching Lenalee's tornado wreck havoc. Everyone shrugged as they glanced at each other. After a few more minutes of the tornado raging through the mountain, the storm finally calmed down and Lenalee was nowhere to be seen. Lavi's ears picked up on a small sound and looked up to see Lenalee slowly making her -his- way down from the air. Once she -he- reached the ground, she -he- sighed and turned to the children and Ulmi.

"Are you guys alright? They didn't hurt you, did they? I swear I'll kill them if they did." He -she- said as the children smiled.

"Nope! All they did was lock us in a cell guarded by a bunch of toys." Sol answered. Lenalee let out a breath of relief and turned to Krix.

"I'm sorry about the caravans. I'm pretty darn sure that they are beyond fixing, but if there's anything we could do to make up for-"

"Nope. No need to. You're the ones that helped us through the valley. We're grateful that it was only the caravans that are dead. Plus, it was only one of the caravans. It'll be pretty easy to make another." Krix said as his friends nodded in agreement. They headed back to where the caravans were to see Pan waiting agitatedly.

"And where have you all been?" She asked as Eli ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"We were kidnapped by baddies and they saved us!" Eli said happily and Pan sighed tiredly.

"I guess fixing the caravan was a good idea after all," Pan said looking Krix in the eyes.

"You fixed the caravan already?" Krix asked incredulously.

"Yeah. The walls came down and you guys left for some reason. Us animals were left with a burnt caravan and confused mages. The mages figured they were part of the reason why the caravan was destroyed, so they decided to help rebuild it thankfully." Pan said taking out a blade of grass out of nowhere and chewed on it. The children cheered as they went to check out the newly built caravan. Lavi yawned as Ulmi carried him back to the caravan to sleep.

"Alright, everyone. Let's continue on our way to Chime!" Krix said as the horses returned to their respective caravans and the passengers and other animals boarded the caravans. Lenalee passed out as soon as she -he- fell on to a bed while Road stretched and massaged her neck.

"It should be easy going from here to the town," Allen said with a sad expression.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Have a nice rest of your day/night!


End file.
